Fly With Me
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: Rachel is turning 18 and has a major crush on her father's boss and best friend Mr. Finn Hudson. He decided to give her a birthday party and a gift and things changed a lot between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people! **_

_**Hope you enjoy this fic, I'd love to have some reviews to know if I should keep posting or not.**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

_**FLY WITH ME**_

Ch. 01 – "Secrets."

_**-Rachel-**_

Finally my 18th birthday is coming! Just two weeks!

Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, Rach for short, I'm just a normal girl, senior in school, with a cool family.

The problem comes to my love life, I'm 17 and I never had a boyfriend, I never even kissed anyone. It's such a shame, but I'm in love with my father's boss, wait, he's young, well, kinda. He's 30, but soooooo HOT and kind. I've been in love with him since the first time I saw him, I was 15 back then. He became my father's best friend 'cause he actually has no family, must be sad right? Well, I could give him a family! Okay, I must stop dreaming, he'll never look at me that way.

He started to come here in my house every weekend, he still does, it's so hard to see my older sister all over him. Her name's Quinn and she's 22, well, and waaaay prettier than me! Of course if he had to choose one of us he would choose her, even though I think dad would flip if he started to go out with either of us.

I actually need to change clothes 'cause we're going to have lunch at Mr. Hudson's house. Yay, I need to look cute for him, hey what? A girl can dream!

_**-narrator-**_

_*At the Hudson's house*_

Finn opened up the door and smiled at The Berry's, he hugged each and every one of them, Rachel was the last, as usual. He hugged her tight and secretly smelled her hair, then he looked at her and winked, she blushed and everyone sat on the living room couch, oblivious to what just happened, to have a chat till lunch was served.

"I know that Rachel's birthday is coming and since I'm a huge friend of the family I was thinking we should throw a party here at my house, I barely use it and it's huge, what do you say Hiram?" Finn asked and Rachel immediately stared at him. WHAT?

"But we can't afford an expensive party." Hiram answered feeling a bit ashamed that he couldn't do that for his daughter.

"It will be my gift for her, what do you say?" Finn insisted.

"We can't take it... sorry!" Rachel looked so disappointed that she pouted at her dad.

"C'mon daddy! I never had a cool birthday party. It's my 18th birthday, it's special!" she begged and Hiram looked down.

"C'mon Dad, Rach's right." Quinn said knowing she would be able to spend more time with Mr. Hudson.

"Okay girls, you can have your party Rach." Hiram finally said and the brunette's eyes glowed.

"YAY!" she said while hugging her father tight.

"You don't need to thank me, you need to thank Finn." He said and Rachel blushed a bit smiling at her crush and father's best friend.

"Thanks Mr. Hudson." At that moment Finn opened his arms for her and pouted.

"What about my hug?" Rachel hugged him shyly thanking him, he chuckled and whispered in her ear. "You're welcome my beautiful." She pulled away gently at his words and blushed the hardest she's done her whole life.

...after a while...

Rachel was sat on the couch beside Quinn, who was wearing a mini skirt to impress Finn, but he wasn't paying any attention to Quinn at all. So she decided to get closer to him so their thighs were touching, he immediately stood up and said he was gonna check out if lunch was ready.

"This man will be mine." Quinn whispered to Rachel that laughed.

"Keep dreaming!"

"You think I didn't notice the way you look at him since forever? You're crazy about him, but to him you're only a child, nothing but a child." Quinn said and Rachel got teary eyes, the blond one could be so mean when she wanted. "Remember you are a fail when it comes to man."

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." Rachel said to her older sister and left the living room crying.

Hiram and Shelby were talking so they didn't notice that Rachel was crying when she walked away.

Rachel kept walking 'till she found a bathroom in that huge house, after she stopped crying, she tried to go back to the living room but she realized she was lost, and she didn't have her phone with her, what would she do now?

She kept walking around till she found a door, she thought it was the place that would lead her to where she wanted but actually it was just a huge library, she was astonish when she saw Finn siting there reading something, he just looked at her, the book still covering his face, only letting his eyes show.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bother, but I got lost." Finn smiled kindly at her.

"It's okay." He answered and she didn't even look at him she was mesmerized by the library.

"Wow... I love reading, this is like the paradise to me." She said more to herself than to Finn. He chuckled anyway.

"You can come here to read whenever you want." He said kindly and she smiled at him but never approached him. "Are you afraid of me?" she looked confused.

"No." She looked down before continuing. "It's just, it's nothing! I can't thank you enough for the party."

"It's fine, I like to see people happy. It's very sad to be alone." He said with the saddest tone she had ever heard.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you're not alone, you have my family to count on." She offered and he smiled.

"Not what I meant, you don't understand." She shook her head and walked closer to him.

"Actually I do. I have no one as well, it's sad to see all your friends with guys and you never had that, not even a kiss." She confessed and his eyes widened.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he noticed her red eyes. She looked down.

"I'm fine. Can you take me back to the living room?" he nodded knowing something was wrong with her.

"Sure. Come here, but you gotta promise me that you will come back here more often to use my library and to talk to me, will you?" he asked with a puppy dog face and she couldn't say no.

"Yes."

"Awesome! And you can invite anyone you want to your party, okay? I want it to be just the way you want it. I want it to be perfect for you."

"Why are you doing all this? I don't deserve all this." She looked down. Finn pulled her chin up with his finger.

"Don't think so low of yourself, you deserve everything. And I'm doing this cause I want to see you happy."

"Do you see me like a daughter?" he chuckled, oh God knew he didn't.

"No, more like a friend, you already have an amazing dad, you don't need me as a father too. Now let's go? Lunch must be ready."

_LATER_

"Rachel, can I talk to you just for a while before you leave?" Finn asked and the whole family looked at them and Rachel just nodded and walked away with Finn, that before leaving told everyone that he wanted to talk to her about the party, cause after all they only had two weeks to get everything ready.

"Rachel, here's my number, you can call me anytime you need okay?" he said smiling and she just nodded confused.

"Thanks! And here's mine." She offered, she really had no idea how to act next to him.

"Okay. See you some other time, right?" he asked hopeful and she just nodded.

"Sure. Thanks for everything."

_*Berry's house*_

"What did Mr. Hudson want to you?" Quinn asked and Rachel just rolled her eyes fake smiling at her sister.

"To tell me that I can invite everyone I want to the party."

"I need to hook up with him at your party, it will be my best opportunity." Rachel felt like punching her sister but she didn't want her to know she felt something for Finn. She just laughed.

"Right. He won't hook up with you. You're his best friend's daughter!" Quinn glared at her.

"And? You say this cause you're jealous!" she accused and Rachel stood up walking away.

"Whatever."

Rachel was laying in bed staring at the ceiling thinking if she was going so delusional or Finn was really changing with her, maybe he wanted something more. NAH! Okay maybe he indeed does, but she still couldn't help but think she was just imagining things. Suddenly she got a text, she read it and smiled the biggest she could, it read:

"Hey Rachel, I know this may seem weird but I just wanted to say goodnight. Sleep tight! It feels good to have someone to say goodnight to. Love, Finn."

Rachel didn't know exactly what to reply to that sweet text she just got, it was so surreal for her. Was Finn Hudson, her father's boss and best friend really into her? She was just a loser 17 year old girl. He was a successful 30 year old business man, and he had Quinn totally over him, she was thousand times more beautiful than her and older too. OMG! Was she really going crazy? She decided to just answer with a simple goodnight and a smiley face. He couldn't suspect she was in love with him, or he could tell her dad, she fought so hard to keep this secret for two years, she couldn't let her guard down now.

_NEXT WEEK_

_-after school-_

Hiram had called Rachel and told her Finn would pick her up so they could arrange everything for the party, they had already set a lot of things and now they still needed to set the details, she couldn't help but be excited to spend the whole afternoon with Finn on their own, till now her mom was always there, but not today.

Rachel was thinking about life when she saw Finn's car park beside her, she smiled at him and got inside.

"Hello!" he said smiling.

"Hello Mr. Hudson. Thanks for picking me up." She said politely and he sighed.

"No problem."

_-Finn's house-_

"So today I brought the person who will take care of the decoration of the party, you can talk to her all you want. Ashley, come here please." He said and a very beautiful blond woman walked in smiling at Rachel and pecking Finn's cheek.

"Hey!"

"Ash, this is Rachel, she's Hiram's daughter. You must do whatever she wants okay?" he commanded and she nodded.

"Sure." Rachel felt so jealous of them, they looked close.

"Thank you!" Rachel said smiling a yellow smile at her. As soon as Ashley and Rachel got alone the blond woman turned to the brunette one suspiciously.

"So, are you and Finn dating?" Rachel blushed hard and shook her head.

"No, of course not! Why?" she asked taken aback.

"Oh, I've never seen Finn so excited about something like he is with your party." She confessed and Rachel smiled big.

"Really?" she nodded and smiled back at Rachel.

"Really! I'm his cousin. He deserves to be happy, he's a very good guy." Rachel just nodded, she had no idea why Ashley was telling her that.

_LATER_

Ashley had already gone away and Rachel was waiting for Finn to drive her home.

"Wanna go home now?" he asked a bit disappointed, he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Not really but I think it's getting late." She tried to explain herself and he nodded.

"You're right. You know, there's this movie I wanna see in the cinema, but I have no one to go with" he took a deep breath. "Wanna go with me?" he asked and she blushed hard.

"Of course, when?" he smiled.

"Tomorrow, I pick you up after school, okay?" Rachel smiled back.

"Sure."

Rachel kept smiling when they entered Finn's car, she couldn't help but think whether she should ask him why he just asked her on a date, wait, was it a date? She was so confused, so she decided to stay quiet.

When Finn parked his car in front of Rachel's house he smiled at her and hugged her tight not wanting to let her go, he pecked her cheek and said bye in her ear. Rachel got so overwhelmed by the way he was getting closer to her, still she was still wondering if he would go back to treating her like just before after her party, she was hoping he wouldn't.

"Wait! I have something for you." He called her out and she leaned on the window of the car from outside.

"Yes?" Finn handed her a black box.

"Open it when you get inside, okay? See you tomorrow. Bye bye!" he winked and her and left, she couldn't be happier.

_-Rachel's room-_

She opened the box and saw a beautiful Tiffany necklace, it was shaped in two hearts forming the infinity sign, her eyes went wide, then she saw a note inside, it read:

"Hey Rachel, I was walking around the mall and I thought it was beautiful just like you. It's the infinite sign formed by two hearts, maybe our hearts? I hope to see you wearing it soon. Love – Finn."

"Our hearts?" she asked herself shocked.

**_...to be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi people!**_

_**I'm really happy with all the good reviews I got! I'm so happy you seem to like this fic.**_

_**Keep reviewing please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 02 – Date?**_

_NEXT DAY_

Rachel woke up smiling big, she went to the kitchen and started to have breakfast beside Quinn and Shelby.

"Why are you so happy?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked down.

"Nothing! I'm just going to the movies with my friends after school today, okay?" Her mom nodded and Quinn glared at her.

"What's this necklace? It's a Tiffany necklace!" she said shocked and Shelby looked worried at Rachel.

"Where did you get it Rachel?" she asked serious and the young girl rolled her eyes at her mom.

"I got it from a friend from school, as birthday gift." Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh right..." she said ironic. "And since when people from your school would buy you a Tiffany necklace? You have no real friends." Rachel looked down and Shelby glared at Quinn.

"What's really going on?" Shelby asked staring at her daughter's eyes. Rachel got so mad at them, no one would leave her alone.

"NOTHING! Oh you can't even be happy in this house, people ruin everything for me... I'll be home after I go to the movies. BYE!" she said walking away mad.

* * *

"Hiram, I'm worried about Rachel, she appeared wearing an expensive necklace this morning and when we asked her about it, she told us some friend of her gave it to her, I doubt it." Shelby told her husband about the earlier events. His eyes widened.

"Why would Rach lie?" he asked confused and Shelby sighed.

"She also said she's going to the movies with someone after school. Didn't tell who." Hiram laughed.

"She's almost 18, let her be! But I'll talk to her later anyway."

* * *

_-at school-_

"WOW, what's this necklace?" Santana asked me as soon as she walked inside the school.

"You won't believe it! Finn gave it to me." She smiled big and her jaw dropped.

"Finn as in your father's boss?" Rachel nodded and Santana hugged her tight freaking out a bit.

"Yes, and we're going to the movies after school." she hugged her back and Santana smiled.

"AWW! You're so into each other!"

"I really hope he likes me back." Rachel confessed and Santana nodded.

"Me too, and honey be careful, I heard Jesse telling Puck that he needs to kiss you to win the bet he made with Sam... so please stay away from him, okay?" Santana said and Rachel nodded, she always knew how stupid they were.

"I will, they're so stupid."

"Yes, they are, but don't let it bring you down. You're so much better than that." Santana hugged Rachel again and kissed her cheek.

"It won't. I have a date with Finn today! NOTHING can ruin my day." They both laughed.

* * *

_-after school-_

Finn parked his car in front of Rachel's school and waited for her to walk to him, he saw her smiling at him, wearing her uniform, she looked so innocent and so beautiful.

"Hey!" she said while entering in the car. Finn looked straight to her neck and saw her wearing his gift, he couldn't be happier.

"Hey! Did you like it?" he said pointing to the necklace. She blushed a bit.

"I loved it. Thank you! But my parents kept asking me where I got it. I said my friend gave it to me, but they didn't believe me." She said annoyed with her parents and Finn smiled at her running a hand on her hair putting it behind her ear.

"I can tell Hiram I gave it to you, don't worry." He said calmly.

"Wouldn't it be weird?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Why? We're friends, nothing much." She looked down.

"Yeah, you're right." He just chuckled.

"Let's go?" Rachel just nodded.

* * *

_-at the movies-_

Rachel was walking beside him waiting for him to buy the tickets when she saw Jesse walking in her way, she got kinda nervous and Finn noticed it.

"What's going on?" Finn asked Rachel that shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Hey you hottie." Jesse said to Rachel and winked at her.

"Get lost Jesse." She said but he only got closer to her.

"C'mon, I know you're crazy about me. And this time I'm willing to give us a try." Jesse said and Rachel kept staring at him, well, before she met Finn she was really crazy about him, but how could he know? Now he was just playing with her cause of a stupid bet. She was getting lost in her thoughts when she felt an arm around her shoulders and a strong voice saying:

"Don't you see she's not alone? Get off of my girl!" Finn said nervous.

Rachel kept looking at Finn that was still glaring at Jesse. Finn had his arm around Rachel's shoulders holding her close to him, Jesse just sighed and walked away. Finn pulled away from Rachel that was still shocked, she didn't know what she was feeling it was so intense, still in his mind he was probably just thinking of her as a friend.

"Who's that boy?" Finn asked looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Just a jerk from school."

"I didn't like the way he talked to you." She smiled, he was so cute.

"I hate him. Well, used to like him, but he was always laughing at me and now he wants to kiss me cause of a stupid bet." she confessed.

"Oh, that's really stupid. Let's go inside?" she nodded, he pulled her to him and they walked away.

* * *

Rachel was sitting beside him and wanted to hold his hand but she knew she couldn't.

By the middle of the movie Finn noticed Rachel was cold, so he passed his arm around her cold shoulders and brought her close to him, she smiled at him and he smiled back, she wasn't going crazy there was something really special going on there.

After the movie was over Finn asked Rachel to have dinner with him, she said yes, but she still had to call her parents to let them know, so Finn thought it was better if he called and said that they were doing something related to her party that was going to be on Friday.

"So, did you like the movie?" he asked trying to initiate a conversation and put an end to that awkward silence.

"Yeah, it was cool. Do you really like romantic movies like that?" she asked excited and he laughed blushing a bit.

"Not really, but I wanted to take you out." It was Rachel's turn to blush.

"Ohh... may I ask why?" Finn laughed and put his hand on top of hers.

"I like to have you as my friend. You are an awesome girl and I'd really like to get to know you better." He said seriously and she couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

"Aw! But I'm barely 18." He shook his head.

"And? There's no age for friendship. Okay the truth is that I want to get closer to your sister." He said and Rachel's face fell.

"Really? She asked with those huge sad eyes. Finn started laughing.

"Of course NOT! I was just kidding. It's that I think it's funny how she thinks she can get me. It's pretty funny." Rachel finally let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I told her you probably thought she was ridiculous." Finn laughed harder this time.

"Poor her! Try to tell her to move on please?" Rachel nodded.

"I will, but she starts yelling every time I tell her you will never date her."

"Really? Wow... She's beautiful, but no, she's not my type. I like the shy ones." He winked at me and I blushed really hard. "So, tell me more about you."

They keep talking till it was time to take Rachel home, she was still so confused, he acted like he was into her but he kept saying how they were just friends.

* * *

_-Rachel's house-_

"So, you were with Finn?" Hiram asked as soon as Rachel arrived home.

"Yes! The party is the day after tomorrow." She smiled excited and her father couldn't help but smile as well.

"This necklace was a gift from him wasn't it?" Rachel looked down, she didn't need this kind of talk right now. "It's okay, I know he likes you very much. You're like his little sister. He always asked me about you. You fascinate him since he met you." Hiram said and that felt like a stab in Rachel's heart.

"Little sister?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay. It was him who gave me the necklace. I'm going to sleep now." She said and left.

The moment Rachel entered her room she broke down crying, he couldn't see her as a sister.

**_...to be continued._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi people!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Keep the reviews coming please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**_Ch. 03 – The Party_**

_FRIDAY_

Rachel was so nervous, her party was about to start, she was wearing a dark green long dress, Finn was drooling over her, he was in a black suit.

_-at the party-_

"Hottie, this party is amazing. Happy Birthday!" Jesse said hugging her tight, Rachel tried to pull him away immediately.

"Thanks!" she said politely and he finally let her go.

"You will have a big surprise by the end of the party." He winked and walked away, Rachel sighed deeply.

* * *

After they sang her the happy birthday, the lights went out and Rachel felt a man pull her to him and kiss her deeply. It was a rough yet gentle kiss, the lips were so soft, and he was touching her all over, as if trying to memorize her body, the lips never leaving hers. When the delicious lips pulled away, she asked "who are you?" but instead of an answer another kiss came and it was a passionate one, as soon as it came it went away. The lights were on again and she couldn't see any man beside her, who was that mysterious man that kissed her? Was it Jesse? The only way of finding out was by kissing him to make sure, but she didn't want him to win that stupid bet.

* * *

"Where were you?" Santana asked Rachel. "I've been looking for you like crazy!"

"You won't believe what just happened. Someone kissed me, and I have no idea who was that." Rachel said not paying attention to Santana's question.

"It was probably Jesse. He wants to win that bet so much." She said and Rachel shook her head, deep down inside she truly wish it wasn't him.

"I wish it was Finn, but I gotta stop dreaming. It was touching me all over, and I let it! The kiss was sooooo good." Santana laughed.

"Oh then it's probably Jesse. I kissed him before and he makes us feel like heaven." Rachel roller her eyes.

"I hate that someone stole my first kiss." Santana hugged Rachel lightly.

"Don't worry... you'll find out soon. The truth always ends up revealing itself."

"I know, now let's dance?"

* * *

Finn was there staring at Rachel, she looked so good, he wanted to go there and dance with her, but what would her father think of that? It wouldn't look good. He also saw Jesse getting closer of her, he didn't know why but he couldn't stand the idea of him being close to her, was it jealousy? He couldn't have this kind of feelings for Rachel, but he had, he was afraid of it but the feelings were there, they always were.

"Why don't you ask for a dance? She won't say no." Hiram told Finn noticing how much his friend was looking for his daughter.

"What?"

"I need to thank you for being so good to Rach, she likes you very much. And I bet she's really thankful, so why don't you ask for a dance? It's not like you feel something for her right?" He asked suspicious and Finn's eyes widened, soon enough he faked a smile.

"Right. I'll ask her."

"I can see you're embarrassed. I can ask her for you, if you want. Just wait." He went to Rachel before Finn had the chance to answer.

"Oh no!"

"Rachel sweetheart, I think someone here in this party deserves a dance don't you?" Hiram asked his daughter and she smiled.

"Finn?" she asked excitedly and her father nodded. "Okay! I'll go ask him but I need to do something before."

Suddenly "No Air" started playing, then Rachel walked to Finn and offered her hand and said:

"Can I have this dance?"

Finn just nodded and grabbed her hand gently, he slowly put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, Rachel winked at him and rested her head on his chest being really close to him. Finn kept running his fingers on her lower back along with the rhythm of the song, it was a magical moment for both of them. They forgot people were staring and Rachel suddenly put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, she could see that they were in the same sync, that meaning she could feel he was into her as much as she was into him.

* * *

After they danced they pulled away not really wanting to let go. Now Rachel needed to know if that kiss was from Jesse, or maybe from Finn, cause who else in that party would want to kiss her? Without a thought she marched to Jesse and kissed him deeply.

Finn couldn't believe in what he was seeing, he thought they shared a beautiful moment dancing, but apparently no, cause right after she walked to Jesse and kissed him? That wasn't fair to him he thought, so he walked away to his room. He didn't need to see that.

Rachel pulled away from Jesse and just walked away… it wasn't him! Those weren't the delicious lips that kissed her earlier. She started to look for Finn all over the party, but then Santana told her she saw him going inside the house with teary eyes, she couldn't believe she had hurt him. They had nothing, but still they had that strong connection, she was just curious to know if it was Jesse or not that guy that kissed her, it definitely wasn't him.

* * *

She ran inside the house and took a lot of time for her to find his room, she opened the door and saw Finn staring at the window, he had his back to the door, so she slowly entered and hugged him around the waist.

"Why did you go away?" she asked and Finn turned around still being wrapped in her arms.

"You ran away to kiss that guy, why would I be there to see that?" he said nervous and Rachel looked down.

"I'm sorry, but there was something I needed to know." He couldn't be mad at her, they had nothing!

"Did you?"

"No, but I think you have the answer." She said staring at his eyes.

"What?"

"Kiss me please?" she asked with a puppy dog face. Finn's eyes widened.

"Have you gone mad?"

"I know it was you! You kissed me when the lights were out!" she said annoyed and Finn smirked.

"Maybe... maybe not!" he winked at her. "You should go."

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME! I can't take this anymore! Do you like me or not? I need to know!" she yelled and then started crying.

"Don't cry please. Why did you kiss that jerk?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"I already told you! To see if he was the one that kissed me when the lights went out."

"Why did you run to him?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Is there anyone here in this party that wants to kiss me? No, I don't think so. So, I really thought it was him, but it wasn't. And if it weren't you I have NO idea who could have been!" She was so annoyed and Finn thought that was adorable. He smirked.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. I bet there are tons of guys here wanting to kiss you." She shook her head.

"There's only one I wish that wanted to kiss me." she said serious. Finn walked closer to her.

"Really?" he ran his finger on her cheek slowly drying her tears. "Who?"

Rachel was about to say "you" when the door opened and her father walked in, he first got there staring at them, cause he saw his best friend way too close to his youngest daughter for his taste.

"What are you doing here Rachel? People are looking for you! Let's go." He said and Rachel walked away with Hiram still confused, was Finn the guy that kissed her? Why wouldn't he just say it? Even a blind person could see she wanted him right now. But NO, he was there to confuse her! Was he afraid? Of what? She couldn't understand, she was so astonished with everything. He started to talk to her out of nowhere, he gave her a beautiful party she would never get, he gave her an expensive necklace, and he took her on a date. What was really going through his mind? She couldn't understand! And that was frustrating her so bad, she was on the verge of tears again.

* * *

Hiram noticed something wasn't right in that, he was going to keep his eyes open, would Finn really try something with his daughter? He couldn't! She was just a little baby for him and Finn was a man with a past. A horrible past, that was the reason why he was so alone. Hiram believed he was a great person, but he wouldn't want his daughter to take that risk. So he guided her back to the party but Finn came right after them.

Finn approached Hiram and looked at him.

"It wasn't what it looked like. I'm sorry." Finn said and Hiram smiled.

"It's fine man, but if you wanna try something tell her the whole truth! Or I will." Finn's eyes got wide and Hiram patted his back.

"But I thought you accepted that was all a misunderstanding. She will think I'm a monster!"

"If it was just a misunderstanding like you say you wouldn't be afraid to tell her." Hiram said and Finn got really worried.

"I don't like her that way."

"You suck at lying Finn." His eyes got teary, he couldn't lose his Rachel.

"I can't tell her just yet, I need to have full trust in her to tell her something like that. You need to believe in me!" he begged and Hiram nodded.

"I do, but I think it's her choice to believe you or not."

"Won't you help me?" Hiram laughed with no humor.

"Don't you think it's way too much to ask for my help to get my youngest daughter?"

"I'm sorry."

"Just take good care of her please?" Hiram asked and Finn nodded walking away.

* * *

_-after the party-_

Rachel was ready to leave when she realized that her whole family would sleep in Finn's house, so that meant she was staying too. She didn't know if she was happy or not about it. She needed to think. What if she goes to his room? NO! She laughed alone in the huge guest room that was given to her, she noticed that it was the only room near Finn's. Did he plan that? She was getting crazy about those little games he was playing or at least the games she thought he was playing.

After a while she sees the door opening, he heart starts racing till she realizes it's only Quinn, what the hell was she doing there?

**_to be continued._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi people!**_

_**I'm so happy with the response in this story that it brings tears to my eyes.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 04 – I love her.**_

Quinn slowly approached Rachel and sat beside her that was laying in bed, Rachel kept looking at her as if asking what the hell she was doing there.

"Rachel, let's change rooms please?" Quinn asked with a puppy dog face. Rachel wanted to laugh but she didn't.

"No. I'm already all set in this one, so what's the matter?" she pretended to not know what her sister was planning.

"This one here is the only room next to Finn's!" the blonde one said annoyed. Rachel couldn't help but laugh loud at her.

"Honey move on, he would never date his best friend's daughters." Quinn sighed.

"You say this cause he danced with you, he didn't even look at me."

"Stop going crazy Quinn, now let's go to sleep cause I'm really tired." Rachel said closing her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

Quinn walked away from Rachel's room and slowly opened Finn's door, she could see him laid in bed, she wasn't sure if he was awake or not, so she walked in. Finn turned in bed and faced her, his eyes widen in surprise, he somehow expected the person to be Rachel. He slowly sat in bed trying to cover his nude chest, his face wasn't nice at all, Quinn couldn't help but stare at him.

"What are you doing here? I'm trying to sleep." He said seriously and Quinn kinda got scared.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was Rachel's room." she lied and Finn rolled his eyes.

"It clearly isn't! Can you leave please?" he asked coldly and Quinn nodded still scared of him.

"Sure! I'm so sorry."

* * *

Finn laid in bed again thinking, should he go to Rachel's room to talk to her, or would Quinn be there? He was so confused, he didn't want to admit he was head over heels in love with Rachel, he didn't want to love anyone, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He was afraid that what happened wasn't just an accident, what if he was really crazy and violent? He was so confused, his secret was a too much heavy burden to carry, what if he tells Rachel and she starts hating him? Or worse, what if she gets afraid of him? He didn't want that.

After thinking about half an hour he decided to text Rachel.

*text convo*

Finn: Are you awake?

Rachel: now I am! :p

Finn: Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up... wanna talk?

Rachel: we already are!

Finn: I meant, in person…

Rachel: I don't know, my family could see us.

Finn: Come to my room please? I wanna talk, plus your sister already walked in, she won't walk in again.

Rachel: she did? OMG! I'm going... see ya! ;)

*end of text convo*

Rachel slowly went to Finn's room, she was wearing sweatpants and a shirt, but when she walked in she almost had a heart attack, Finn was only in white pants. Nothing else covering that god body of his. She blushed a little when she realized he was staring at her.

He then walked closer to her and grabbed her hand, she was still blushing, he pecked her hand slowly to make her shiver, when he felt it she pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You never told me who the guy you wanted to be kissed by was." Finn winked at her and she blushed hard.

Rachel just pulled her hand away and giggled, if he wanted to play that game of seduction she could play it too, and he would be the one begging to kiss her, not the other way round.

"It's not of your business." Rachel said and Finn held her hand again.

"Awww really? Please?" he did his best puppy dog face.

"No. So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked changing the subject.

"Us." Finn said and Rachel decided to be bolder.

"But there is no us."

"Yet." He said looking into her eyes.

"My father would kill us." Finn caressed her hair keeping her close.

"He won't. I promise. He already figured it out, why would I want to give you a huge party? And that necklace, it's was the infinity sign, what would that mean? He's not stupid babe." he tightened the hold in her hand. Rachel looked down.

"I'm scared." She confessed.

"Of what?" he pulled her chin up making her look at him.

"You're 12 years older than me, you are experienced. I'm not. Today was my first kiss, to an unknown person, I'm really scared of opening my heart to you." Finn nodded kissing her palm.

"It's not easy for me too. I've waited for so long so you were legal to me." He confessed.

"Really?" she smiled. "I thought I was crazy for falling for you when I was 15."

"Not crazy at all."

Finn pulled her closer to him and hugged her around the waist looking into her eyes waiting for her to ask him to kiss her, Rachel on the other hand was waiting for him to kiss her without her asking, she said she wouldn't ask for it.

Finn realized she wouldn't ask for anything and pulled away from her waist, but when he was about to let go Rachel didn't let him by putting her hands on his holding them tight on her waist, she looked at him with a serious look, he then smirked and bit his lip.

"Do you want your answer?" he asked her and she played innocent.

"To what?" Finn only smiled and leaned in, when their lips were about to touch hers he said "this" and then locked his lips gently on hers. The kiss started sweet and innocent but then Finn couldn't hold it any longer, he wanted that girl so much, he begged for entrance and she gave it to him, he then explored her mouth, he was surprised when his innocent girl was sucking hard on his tongue, never wanting that to end.

When air was necessary they pulled away and kept looking into each other's eyes. It was him, he kissed Rachel when the lights were out, but how? She wanted to ask him everything but instead she kissed him again, he smiled in the kiss and tightened his hug on her, running his hand on her lower back. Rachel had her arms wrapped around his neck. He suddenly picked her up and guided them to bed and laid beside her, and pulled away from the kiss.

"Can I confess something?" he asked and she just nodded. "I dreamed of this every night, but nothing compares to the sensation of kissing you for real." He pecked her lips and she blushed hard. "I feel like a teenager now."

"Why?"

"'Cause I can't control myself near you." He hugged her tight. "I wanna stay like this forever." Rachel blushed.

"I feel like that too. Don't worry!" she said winking at him.

* * *

_NEXT MORNING_

Hiram walked inside Rachel's room to wake her up but notices she wasn't there. He hesitated but went to Finn's room, he slowly opens the door and sees what he feared the most, his youngest daughter and his best friend cuddled in bed, he could only think "WTF?".

Hiram decided to close the door and not bother them, but he was going to have a really serious conversation with Finn later.

* * *

Rachel woke up in Finn's arms, that was when she realized last night wasn't a dream, they had really kissed and cuddled in bed till they were sleeping. Rachel couldn't believe that hot sweet guy was now hers, well, at least she thought he was. They weren't official yet.

Finn woke up right after Rachel and hugged her even tighter.

"Good morning my beautiful! Slept well?" he asked and she smiled big.

"Yes, haven't slept that well in a while."

"Glad to hear that. Now you can go have breakfast 'cause I'll have a shower. I'll see you later okay?" Rachel laughed but got kinda insecure.

"Are you sending me away?"

"Kinda?" Rachel's face fell, she got really serious.

"Did you regret it?" Finn just smiled.

"Of course not, but I don't want people finding out just yet, is it okay?" she nodded.

* * *

Rachel was having breakfast beside Quinn, she was staring at nowhere, she still wasn't sure if Finn was really into her or if he only wanted to play with her, he sounded so cold this morning. She doesn't even know if they are indeed together or if it was just a hook up.

Finn was taking a shower thinking of how he could let Rachel get so under his skin, he promised to never love anyone after what happened, to never open up to anyone, but he was in love with her already and he didn't know how to act with it. He was confused and he saw that Rachel left his room with teary eyes, was he doing something wrong? Should he had invited her for the shower? He really couldn't understand, when he was about to leave his room he was stopped by Hiram, this couldn't be good.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Finn nodded.

"Of course."

"I saw you and Rachel sleeping together this morning. Care to explain?" he asked nervous.

"Calm down, nothing happened. I swear we didn't sleep 'sleep' together." Finn swore and Hiram shook his head.

"Still, what was she doing there?" he wouldn't let Finn get out without an answer.

"I love her Hiram, and you know that. We were talking and then we end up kissing, that was all that happened, I promise." He finally answered.

"I should kick your ass, but I know you're not lying. But have you told her anything yet?" Finn looked down. "I won't let my daughter be the next, she needs to know."

"I'm so scared." Finn confessed crying, it hurt so bad.

"Of what?" Hiram asked still being serious.

"I promised myself I would never fall in love again, but I did. With a girl that is 12 younger than me! And that is my best friend's daughter! What if she doesn't understand?"

"It's her choice, but like I said, if you don't tell her, I will... and it will be worst." He said walking away.

Finn went to have some breakfast and saw Rachel talking to her mom in the living room, he wished he could hug her right now and tell her everything, but he couldn't, at least not yet.

**_to be continued._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey people!_**

**_I truly hope you enjoy this chapter... keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Btw, my twitter is gabigameiro, if you want a follow back just ask._**

**_Thank you a lot._**

* * *

_**Ch. 05 – "…but I'm on my way to you**_."

Rachel saw him and couldn't help but smile, her mom just thought she was being nice to him 'cause of the party, differently from Hiram she would never accept her little doll would have something with an older guy like Finn, even if he was rich and her husband's best friend. Hiram always knew Shelby could never know what Finn did or she would never be the same with him, let alone let her daughter date him.

Finn sat on the table beside Quinn that was still there, Rachel was standing, when she saw he was sitting there Rachel just turned to him and said that there was her spot, he smiled and moved to the chair beside hers and started to serve himself.

Quinn just glared at Rachel and when she sat she tripped her so she fell with her face directly on her cereal bowl, she got milk all over her face. Finn tried to help her and got her face out of her bowl, got a napkin to clean her, she just looked down and started crying out of embarrassment, her boyfriend just saw her face fall in a huge bowl of cereal? OMG! Tears started to stream down her face and she pushed Finn's hands back and ran to her "room" crying.

Shelby went after her, and Finn wanted to go too so bad, but knew he couldn't. He just shook his head in disapproval to Quinn and walked away too.

* * *

Shelby sat beside Rachel that has already cleaned her face, she told her not to mind Quinn, that she only made that 'cause she has an obsession with Finn and that she would talk seriously with her. After she gave her a tight hug she left the room, about 5 minutes later Finn walked in.

Finn sat beside Rachel and held her hand. He kissed it lightly and when he did Rachel stared at him, he winked at her and he could swear he saw a smile in her face and a light blush on her cheeks. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to do that to her.

"You sister is kinda crazy, isn't she?" Finn asked brining Rachel closer to him.

"Tell me about it..." she sighed.

"Why were you crying? I got so worry." She stared at his eyes as if he was making the most obvious question in the world.

"Well, my own sister tripped me, I got milk all over my face and was looking like a fool and all of this in front of my boyfriend." Rachel realized what she just said and blushed deep, she had no idea what his reaction would be, he chuckled and got closer to her saying.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had one." Rachel on the other way hand decided to enter his game and say:

"Do I?" Finn chuckled again and pulled her even closer to him so she could sit on his lap, he put her there and slowly whispered in her ear.

"I think you do." then he kissed her passionately. He could feel Rachel's small hands on his hair and neck, having her pulling on his hair made him crazy, only God knew how he needed to hold himself when he was near her, he wanted to make her his, though he knew he couldn't, at least not yet, but one thing he knew for sure, she was already a little bit his.

Rachel was going crazy by the thought of having Finn as her boyfriend so she kissed him with all the passion she had. She straddled him and locked her legs on him, Finn held her even tighter and went from her mouth to her jaw line, then to her neck, he gave her sweet kisses and little hickeys trying to find her sweet spot, once he did she moaned loud and he smiled big. He could feel that she was turned on and so was he, but he knew he had to stop.

He pulled away a little still looking into her eyes, her chocolate lusted eyes, oh damn, how was he supposed to stop? She smiled at him and kissed him again. He kissed back for a while then pulled away again, he hugged her tight and whispers in her ear:

"I want you so much, but we need to stop, I bet your family will go home in a while." she looked at him and shook her head, she then kissed him again and hugged him tight in his place making their bodies impossibly closer. He tried again and this time he pulled her out of his lap, she looked at him with a sad face.

"Babe, we need to control ourselves. Your family is home!" Finn said seriously but still being cute.

"I know, and it sucks. I don't wanna go home!" Rachel pouted.

"You have to babe, but maybe we can go out for dinner tonight." He asked and she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, I would love to take my girlfriend out to dinner tonight." Rachel hugged him tight around the waist.

"I love the sound of that!"

"The sound of what girlfriend?" Finn played dumb and Rachel kissed him deeply.

They started to make out all over again when the door slowly opened and Hiram saw them kissing in her bed, he glared at Finn and spoke loud.

"We need to go home Rachel!" Finchel pulled away and Rachel looked at her father feeling ashamed, she just looked down and said:

"I'm ready daddy." she picked up her bag and looked at Hiram.

Hiram smiled at her as if telling her it was all okay and then turned to Finn.

"So, I want you at my house at 5pm so we can talk okay?" Finn just nodded.

"About?" he asked.

"I will talk to both of you, just be there." Hiram turned to his daughter. "Let's go?" Rachel just nodded and went closer to her father.

"Wait!" Finn said.

"What?" Hiram asked.

"Can't I say bye to my girlfriend?" Finn asked and Rachel blushed deeply. Hiram just sighed.

"Of course, oh man, if you weren't my best friend I would have killed you already." He sighed again. "Two minutes, you've got TWO minutes."

As Hiram walked away Rachel jumped on Finn's arms and kissed him on the lips, Finn couldn't help but laugh and hold her tight in his chest. He was about to say something when Rachel turned to him and said:

"Shut up and kiss me, we've got two minutes!"

* * *

_LATER_

Hiram walked inside Rachel's room, it was almost 5pm.

"Rachel, you know I support your relationship with Finn, I know you like each other and that he's a good guy, but your mom can't know about it, so please try to keep it low?"

"Okay."

"And there's also another thing you need to know, but that thing Finn will be the one to tell you." He said and Rachel got extremely curious.

Rachel was confused about the little talk her dad her with her, it was all so weird, what could has Finn have to tell her that was so important? She would ask him later, now she could only think that Finn would be there in like 5 minutes, she wished she could kiss him again, hold him again, there was something about him that made her go crazy, she was looking like a desperate girl but she couldn't hold herself.

* * *

The door bell rang and Rachel ran to the door, but she couldn't open it before Quinn did. She kinda didn't mind anymore, that man was hers, not Quinn's. Finn walked in and Hiram told him to go to his room 'cause they needed to talk. Quinn looked suspicious when Rachel went after them and her father let her, Shelby was in the kitchen so she didn't see anything.

They all entered in Hiram's room and Rachel closed the door behind her, Quinn ran right after and kept there to listen to everything.

"So, I know this is awkward, especially that I will have to treat my best friend as a teenager but after what I saw today I need to. First: I opened the room and see you sleeping together, I thank God you were actually sleeping. Then I enter the room and see you making out? Finn, she's just a girl!" Hiram said and Rachel stood up right away laughing.

"Dad, I understand you think I'm just a little girl, but I'm not. I'm almost a full woman, and I'm sorry you saw that, but it's part of life."

"She's right." Finn agreed to his girlfriend and Hiram just sighed.

"Okay! I just want you to not rush things. I want this relationship to last, so please get to know each other before you rush things."

"Awww you want it to last?" Rachel asked her father and he nodded.

"Of course I do! But there's two conditions for you" he looked at Finn. "to date my daughter. First: my wife can't know just yet, I'll try to make her understand. Second: You need to tell her everything about you. I mean EVERYTHING!" Finn nodded looking down.

"Stop please?" Finn asked.

"What can be so bad babe?" Rachel asked and Finn turned to her with teary eyes.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." She nodded and hugged him tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay! I'll wait for you to tell me when you feel like it." Finn hugged her back and took a deep breath.

At this moment Hiram realized that nothing Finn could do would break those two apart, he was happy he had raised a good girl. He was about to leave when Finn called him out asking him if he could take Rachel out to dinner that night, Hiram just smiled and nodded, Finchel smile at him as he walked away.

* * *

Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard, was Rachel and Finn together? And her father knew about it? NO WAY! She would have to ruin that relationship, if Finn wouldn't be hers, he wouldn't be Rachel's for sure.

* * *

After a while Finn was holding Rachel's hand while they walked through the park, they were just walking to spend some time together before their dinner. Finn sat on a bench and Rachel sat beside him, he looked down and said:

"I wanna tell you everything, but I'm so afraid to lose you now that I just got you."

**_to be continued._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi people!_**

**_I soooo happy you're enjoying this fic!_**

**_Keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Thank you all._**

* * *

**_Ch. 06 – "I love you."_**

Rachel only looked at him and pecked his lips.

"You can tell me anything, I will listen it till the end and I promise not to freak out." Rachel offered and Finn kept looking down, she would freak out, any person would, specially his girlfriend, his 18 year old girlfriend. He stared at her and the tears started to fall, why the hell was so hard to tell Rachel? He knew it, only few people in this world knew what really had happened, and he never told anyone he was really afraid to lose, but Rachel, he might get crazy if she just ran away from him.

He kept there only staring at her, when Rachel realized he really would not talk she decided not to force him, she didn't want to ruin their night, let alone their whole relationship. She just wiped his tears and pecked his lips, something about him was so addictive to her, that she was kinda embarrassed of looking ridiculous around him 'cause she was too touchy and clingy, but she couldn't help herself.

He got a little better knowing she wouldn't force him to tell her everything, so he held her hand again in his and stood up bringing her to him. It was time for their first romantic dinner.

* * *

At the restaurant they were sitting beside each other looking hopelessly in love, well, they were. Rachel were laughing and talking like crazy to him, he was interested in knowing everything about her, but suddenly she got mute. They saw Quinn on the other table with a friend of her, they couldn't believe, it was supposed to be their first romantic dinner.

"I can't believe she's here. I wanted to kiss you so bad!" she said pouting and he smiled.

"Oh darling me too, you have no idea. You know that there's like a whole year since I last kissed someone before you?" Rachel's eyes widened at his sudden confession.

"That much?"

"Yes, I'm not that good with women and I was already in love with you." Rachel couldn't believe what he just told her, was he saying he loves her? Was that possible for a man like him being in love with her? For her everything still seemed like a dream, a dream come true! Finn stared at her. "Rach, are you okay babe?" Rachel somehow snapped out of it and smiled big at him. "What?"

"I love you too!" She blushed when she realized what she just said, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He smiled really big and brought her closer to him, he knew he couldn't kiss her cause Quinn was there, they didn't know if she had seen them or not, but still they couldn't risk it.

"I love you my babe. What if we go to my house to spend some alone time since your sister is here?" he offered and she nodded right away.

They stood up and walked to the restaurant exit, when they were about to go out they heard Quinn calling for Rachel.

Rachel turned around and just waved her hand, but then Quinn stood up and went to them.

"So what are you doing here?" the blond asked her sister but Finn came to the rescue.

"I asked her to come have dinner with me, we became good friends because of the party and I wanted to keep this friendship."

"You could have invited me." Rachel rolled her eyes and Finn sighed.

"Some other time, of course. We gotta go now."

"Where?"

"To the movies, or we will lose the session." Rachel finally said something.

Quinn knew they were lying just by looking at their faces, but she decided to let it go, she would slowly pull them away from each other.

* * *

Finn held Rachel's hand and guided her to his car, when they walked in they both let out a breath they were holding, how could Quinn be so nosy? Rachel was really angry with her, but she wanted to spend some good time with her boyfriend, so she pecked his lips and he started the car.

When they got into Finn's house, Finn asked his cooker to make something for them to eat since they couldn't at the restaurant, meanwhile they were in the living room couch talking to each other.

"Wanna go to the library? You love there, and I have a surprise for you." Finn asked and Rachel nodded immediately.

"Really? What?" she was so excited and Finn just smiled at her.

"You'll see!"

* * *

They went to the Library and when they walked in Rachel's eyes widened, he had bought a whole new table for there, now besides his, there was a new table, that he told her it was hers, so they could spend time together reading, that was a thing they both love the most. She couldn't help but kiss him deeply, he smiled on the kiss and puts her on the brand new table and got stand between her open legs kissing her deeply. Rachel was so much into the kiss that she didn't even noticed that she was grabbing his butt tight so he could be closer to her. He was getting turned on and decided to do the same, he grabbed her butt and squeezed it strongly making her moan in his mouth, he started to lick her jaw line, and then he sucked on her neck finding her sweet spot easily, when he did he felt her opening her legs even more so he could stand closer. Their lower parts were rubbing each other's and the arousal was visible in both of them.

Finn pulled away from her neck and whispered in her ear with his breath still coming out in puffs.

"We better stop, 'cause I won't be able to hold myself if we keep going." Rachel just smiled at him, she was feeling exactly the same and she for sure didn't want to stop.

"Don't hold yourself, I want you." Finn widened his eyes and pecked her lips.

"Don't say that babe, we just started dating, and we need to have dinner." Rachel pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him passionately again. Finn kissed back immediately and guided her hands to the bulge in his pants, Rachel grabbed it without hesitation, she rubbed it above his pants and smiled big when she listened to him moaning her name, nothing has ever turned her on like that, hearing the man she loved moaning her name, HER name.

Finn had a full boner 'cause Rachel was already giving him a hand job, she had opened his pants and put her small hand inside it, he didn't complain at all, he was liking that so damn much. He wanted her right now, still he was still trying to let her do whatever she wanted to without him touching her with that intimacy, he knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to pressure her.

Rachel was getting impatient that Finn wasn't touching her, only kissing her, while she was giving him a hand job. She wanted him to touch her, to possess her. She slowly pulled his pants down, but he stopped her, he held his pants on the place. She looked at him asking what was wrong, he only pulled her hand away from his dick and made her hug him tight, he slowly whispered in her ear.

"Let's have dinner my love, I promise we will continue this some other time." Rachel got somehow annoyed and pushed him away from her, she just stood up.

"I don't wanna have dinner." Finn was worried, he didn't want them to fight, let alone out of something stupid, it was visible he wanted her, but he needed them to slow down. He wanted to ask her to spend the night but Hiram would never let her. There was actually nothing they could do, so he only hugged her again.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now but we need to slow things down right?" Rachel just shook her head and held his hand.

"Let's go have dinner then..."

* * *

They had dinner silently, they were both so horny to try to have a normal conversation. After they had dinner Finn didn't want to take her home quite yet, so he took her to his room and laid in bed bringing her with him asking if she wanted to watch a movie with him, of course she said yes and cuddled with him.

After like 30 minutes that the movie was playing Rachel started to peck his neck every now and then, he was getting turned on by that and held her tight against his chest. She kissed him deeply and got on top of him, that was too much, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He turned them over, so he could be on top and kissed her wildly. He opened her legs and got between them, he was slowly grinding on her, his dick was already as hard as a rock again, she noticed it and grabbed it. She was giving him a hand job again and still he wasn't touching her, she got really horny and whispered in his ear.

"Touch me, I'm dying here!" Finn got really horny and ran his hands on her boobs and could feel her hard nipples against his fingers, so he opened her shirt and moved her bra, without hesitation he started to suck on her breasts hard. Rachel moaned loud and increased the speed of her hand on him. He was breathing in puffs, he slowly pick up her hands and took them away from him, when she looked at him asking what was going on he just smirked.

"If you don't stop now I'm gonna cum, and I want enjoy you a little more before it happens." he winked and kissed her deeply, he kept running his hands on her bare tummy, slowly opening her pants and ran his hands on her shaved pussy while still kissing her. He could feel when she got a little bit tense, he just pecked her lips. "Stop me whenever you want." then she kissed him hard and moaned in his mouth when she felt his finger teasing her clit, it was a brand new feeling and she liked it. No, she loved it.

After a long time they were both laid in bed holding each other, they had only touched themselves but still it was an incredible intense experience, suddenly Finn looked at the clock and his eyes widened, it read 01:15 am. Oh damn he was going to be in trouble with Hiram.

**_to be continued._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Keep the reviews coming?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

_**Ch. 07 – It's not faith if you're using your eyes.**_

Finn just shook Rachel that was sleepy and told her they needed to go, 'cause it was way pass her curfew time, he knew he was screwed.

Rachel stood up and fixed her clothes, when she got her phone there was like 30 missed calls from her mom and dad, then a lot of texts asking her where she was. Finn grabbed his phone too and saw a text from Hiram, he was telling him to bring Rachel home in that moment, but that was more than an hour ago.

* * *

When they were in front of Rachel's house, they both looked down, they didn't want to say goodbye, but they knew they had to. Rachel smiled at him and waited for her goodnight kiss, as soon as Finn pecked her lips she walked inside her house. When she did there was Hiram and Shelby sitting on the living room couch waiting for her.

"Where were you young lady? It's 1:30am!" Shelby asked.

"I went to Santana's house and we ended up sleeping during the movie, we woke up just now. Sorry!" Rachel lied because she knew she couldn't tell the true.

"Told you she wasn't doing anything wrong." Hiram defended his daughter and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Your sister saw you having dinner with Finn, how come you went to Santana's house?" Rachel mumbled "shit!" and took a deep breath.

"He took me to dinner then he took me to Santana's house. You can call her if you wanna know I was really there." She bluffed hoping her mom wouldn't be crazy enough to indeed call.

"I'll believe you for now Rachel, but I don't want you having dinners with Finn let alone coming home at 1:30 again, now go to your room and sleep."

* * *

Rachel ran upstairs and called Finn, she told him Quinn told her mom they were together but she managed to make up something. Finn and Rachel kept talking for a while 'till Hiram walked inside her room and she said goodnight to her boyfriend.

Hiram sat beside her in bed and got really serious.

"I thought Finn was more responsible than that, but I'm seeing that I will really need to treat him like a teenager. What were you really doing?"

"We were talking and we lost track of time. Sorry!"

"I'll let that pass now, but I'll talk to him tomorrow at work. Good night Rach."

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

Rachel woke up and went to school, getting there she saw Finn waiting for her on the parking lot, she ran to him and hugged him tight, he handed her a rose and pecked her lips. She stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Finn just smiled.

"I missed you, so I passed by just to give you a kiss before I go to work." Rachel smiled big and pecked his lips again being sure she had the best boyfriend in the whole world.

After a few minutes they said goodbye and Finn went to work, getting there he saw a furious Hiram wanting to talk to him.

"So what the hell happened yesterday between you and Rachel that she got home at 1:30am?" Hiram asked and Finn looked down.

"Calm down. I was just talking to her."

"Oh right, cut the crap Finn, only talking. The truth now!"

"Why do you wanna know, so you can be disgusted? She's your princess, let you keep this image of her." Finn finally said and Hiram glared at him.

"What do you mean? What did you do to her? Will you kill her too?" he asked in an angry manner and Finn punched the table hard.

"DON'T EVER REPEAT THAT!"

Hiram just backed away and realized what he just said, so he only said sorry and walked away. Finn was so nervous, does Hiram really think he could do something to Rachel? His Rachel? Never! She would never cheat on him like that stupid woman did, on his bed, with his brother. Rachel would never do something like that to him, she was a pure girl, she was amazing. He would go crazy if he lost her.

* * *

He knew the moment of telling Rachel everything was coming, he couldn't keep hiding things from her, she was so sweet to him, she was so true to him, she deserved nothing but the truth. But Hiram told him that he could only hang out with Rachel on the weekend, 'cause she couldn't go on dates on weekdays. He was so jealous of them, Finn knew that would happen, 'cause after all he knows his best friend is the guy that kisses and pleasures his daughter. Finn understood that was weird and uncomfortable but he wouldn't slow things down with Rachel because of that.

He called Rachel telling her to wait for him when her class ends cause he was going to take her to his house, so they could spend some time together while her mom wasn't home, neither was Quinn.

* * *

They entered Finn's room and he kissed her deeply pressing her on the closed door, he somehow couldn't get enough of her, they were desperate for each other, they both claimed to be touched, to be loved, they wanted to feel. Finn suddenly pulled away and sat on his bed bringing Rachel with him sitting her on his lap. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I'm ready." Rachel was confused at first, then she realized he was telling her he was ready to tell her whatever he was hiding. He looked straight into her eyes and said slowly "I need you to know two things before I tell you everything, 1st I love you, 2nd I've never loved anyone like I love you. That said I can carry on. This is one of the most difficult moments of my life, but I need to tell you, you are so true to me, it's not fair to hide something so big like that. It's been 10 years, I was just 20, I was happily just married with my high school girlfriend, after two months of marriage I walked home one night and heard some moans, I went to my room and saw my wife fucking my brother, my only brother. I used to have a gun in my closet. Well, I got so mad that I shoot him. I killed my brother Rachel, I'm a murder."

Rachel was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was just listening, so she only managed to ask:

"What happened then?" Finn took a deep breath and carried on.

"Well, he died in the hospital and two weeks later and my wife killed herself two months later cause she couldn't bare lose the love of her life. I found out I only did that 'cause I have anger problems, like a personality disorder, that are under control now. I spent two years in a hospital cause it was proved that I have a mental issue that I can't control my anger, but don't be scared I take medications nowadays." Finn started crying desperately, he was afraid of hugging her, he had no idea how she would react to all that, suddenly she was dating a guy with mental problems and that has killed before.

Rachel was still in shock, but she loved him, he was strong for telling her everything like this, still she was afraid of not looking to him as she used to, he killed his own brother out of a stupid reason, would he be capable of killing her? She was really confused.

Rachel just looked at him, he was there waiting for her to say something but as soon as he realized she wouldn't say anything he started:

"So... do you still want me? I understand if you don't anymore." Rachel just smiled at him, she wanted him, more than anything, but she needed time to think. She was scared of hurting him, she had no idea how to tell him that, so she just took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Finn, I don't wanna hurt you, cause I do love you, but I need time to think. I'm not breaking up, I'm just asking for a time to be alone and think about what I want for me okay?" Finn just looked down, at this time he thought he had lost her, he thought she was only being nice to not break up with him like that.

Rachel slowly stood up and walked to Finn, he was looking down, she put his head up and pecked his lips saying goodbye, Finn held her hands trying to make her stay a little longer, she looked at him with sorry eyes and just left.

Finn couldn't believe Rachel didn't want him anymore, and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

When Rachel got home her father was already there, she was feeling numb, she couldn't even cry, she couldn't believe her boyfriend, the sweet man she loves, was a murder, his brother's murder, he has a disease, but still she was so shocked.

Hiram noticed something wasn't right and he went to talk with Rachel.

"What happened? I said hi and you didn't answer me." Her father asked and finally started to cry.

"He told me everything." Hiram got really worried.

"And you left him?"

"Not for good, I asked for a time to think."

"How are you feeling about all that?"

"Confused, I love him, but it was his brother, what if he forgets to take his medicine and it happens again?" She was so scared.

"It's been ten years Rachel, he never done anything bad to anyone."

"I know dad, but I'm so scared of saying something wrong and he hurt me."

"He probably won't, but it's up to you to take the risk. You really need to think, but know that I'm here for you for whatever you decide."

"Thanks dad!"

* * *

Hiram walked away and went to Finn's house, he was scared he would do something stupid, he knew that a rejection from Rachel was something he wouldn't handle well. And liking or not he was his best friend. When he got to Finn's house he saw a drunken Finn on the couch. Finn couldn't drink or the medicine wouldn't work, that wouldn't be good, still Hiram went to him anyway.

"Finn, let's go, go take a shower and sleep, you know you can't drink." Hiram said and Finn laughed at him.

"Shut up, I want to die. Your daughter doesn't want me anymore, she's scared of me, I could see that in her eyes."

"She's just confused, she told me she still loves you, she will be back, don't worry." Finn shook his head and stood up almost falling.

"BUT I WANT HER NOW!" he yelled getting really angry.

**_to be continued._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hii!**_

_**Today is Glee day! :p**_

_**Really hope you're enjoying this fic, I'm in love with the reviews, keep them coming please?**_

_**Thank you all!**_

* * *

**_Ch. 08 - "All you need is love."_**

Hiram just backed away and tried to stay calm, he was kinda horrified to think Rachel was dating a guy with angry issues, but he knew that was his disease speaking, the controlled Finn was a really good guy. So he took a deep breath and yelled back.

"YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN, GO TAKE A SHOWER AND GET BETTER, THEN YOU GO TALK TO RACHEL! I WON'T LET YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

Finn seemed to have calmed down a little and went to the bathroom followed by Hiram, that wanted to make sure he was okay. Hiram was still scared Finn would do something stupid with himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Rachel was in her bed crying, she wanted to call Finn, to hear his voice, she knew his dad was there with him, but she wanted to be there. She left without a single word, what if he tried to do something bad with himself? She would never handle that, so without a thought she put back her shoes on and marched to her lover's house.

* * *

Rachel walked inside his houseslowly kinda afraid of what she would see there, what if he did something to her dad? NO! She needed to get rid of this kind of thoughts, she walked inside his room and saw her father sitting on his bed with a worried face.

Rachel asked her father what was going on, he was shocked to see her there, didn't she need a time to think? She apparently got what her dad was thinking and said:

"I love him, I'm here for whatever it takes and I got worried." Hiram just smiled.

"I knew you would come. He's taking a shower, he's drunk." Rachel just nodded and sat beside her dad, she thought it was cute how their friendship was so strong, even now with Finn dating her. They were real friends and nothing could ruin that, so why would she let that ruin her love for Finn?

Finn slowly walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and with a hand on his head, it was hurting so much, he was fighting his inner demons again, trying to stay calm. It didn't take much for him to notice Rachel was in the room, first he thought he was really going crazy, but then he realized she was really there, she came back to him. He approached her and hugged her tight, Rachel hugged him back feeling kinda weird 'cause he was only wearing a towel and her father was in the room, but he didn't seem to mind. Finn was crying, hard, he kept repeating in her ear that his head was hurting and that he was afraid of doing something bad to her cause the alcohol cut the medication effect, she said she really didn't mind and that she was there for him, forever.

Hiram was moved by how strong their love was, it was surreal how much they got close in such a short time. He knew Finn had his problems, but now he realized that his daughter was a grown woman and she was mature enough to handle that well, very well.

* * *

Hiram left them alone a few minutes later when he realized they were going to be there for a long time, just hugging each other, nothing more, but after all that was all Finn needed, his woman to be there for him.

* * *

Rachel pulled away gently and sat on his bed, she told him to dress himself, he went to the bathroom and came out fully dressed. He sat beside her and stared at her, no words were needed, she had accepted him, just the way he is, with his past and everything. He just kissed her kindly. He was still trying to control himself, it wasn't easy without his medication, but he couldn't dare to hurt Rachel, let alone after how much she just proved her love for him. So he decided to let his anger out in a sexual way, he kissed her now roughly, bringing her to his lap, she didn't protest, so he carried on.

Rachel was feeling he was being rough to her, but she knew that was the way of him letting his anger out and that was definitely better than the violent way. So he kept touching her trying to open her shirt, she wasn't sure if she would let him go all the way in, but she knew for sure that as long as she felt comfortable with it, she would let him carry on.

Finn finally got rid of her shirt and was now touching her legs, he wasn't thinking. He knew that was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself, he hoped Rachel would stop him somehow. Rachel was really getting tense about all that, he was touching her all over her body, then she had an idea, it wouldn't be that bad right? And it would help to calm him down. She needed to make him cum, but how? She laid him in bed and took his pants and boxers off, she got on top of him with her clothes still on, she was only shirtless but her bra was still on. So she started to grind on him like crazy, she had never seen such an animal thing, he was grunting, moaning, screaming. He grabbed her hips and tried to get rid of her pants, she let him but when he tried to take her underwear off she didn't let him and kept grinding on him hard, she wouldn't lie, that was turning her on the most, but she knew she couldn't lose her virginity now. She realized that wouldn't be enough to make him release so she bended down and without thinking twice she licked his dick, he was huge, she was kinda intimidated, he would never fit her mouth, but still she started to slowly suck on him, he screamed out of pleasure and immediately started to fuck her mouth like crazy. When he was about to cum Rachel could swear that she never saw something that sexy, he was moaning her name over and over again 'till he pushed his hips high and screamed a loud YEAH and his white cum was all over Rachel's face.

He realized what had just happened and he felt kinda guilty that she had just given him a blow job like that. An amazing blow job he thought, so he let her wash her face on the bathroom and when she came back he had already his boxers on, she just laid beside him and he hugs her tight saying thank you. At first she didn't understand why he was saying thank you over and over again, but then she realized he was thanking her not for the blow job and everything but for being there beside him, for not being scared of him, but most of all for loving him.

* * *

Rachel suddenly pushed him away and looked at her watch, oh damn, it was around 7pm now, she needed to go home, but she didn't want to let Finn on his own. Finn realized she needed to go home, so he only stood up and put his pants on waiting for her to do the same, when she did he smiled at her and guided her to the door.

Rachel knew Finn was taking her home, but why didn't he say anything? It was so weird! But still she didn't dare to ask, she knew he wasn't still his normal self, he was without medication, so they ride silently.

In front of Rachel's door Finn opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He was feeling weird, he wanted her to stay but he knew it wasn't safe to let her be there when he wasn't feeling good, his head was still aching in a way that seemed to get him mad, so he just pecked her lips and waved his hand. When he was about to leave Rachel spoke up.

"I love you, talk to you tomorrow, sleep tight okay?" Finn just nodded and left. And here we go again with all the questions Rachel would have to answer to her mom.

Rachel walked inside her house and saw her parents talking while Quinn was watching tv on the living room, she sat beside her sister and asked what was going on. She told her they were arguing about where the hell she was, and Shelby was accusing Hiram of knowing and not wanting to tell her, what was the truth but she would never let her father out like that. She stood up and walked to them.

"You don't need to fight anymore... I'm here!" she said motionless, she was exhausted.

"Where the hell were you Rachel? You have been so sneaky lately, you were never like that." she looked at her daughter and saw a huge hickey on her neck. "And what's this? Who is the guy Rach? Tell me now!" she demanded and Rachel just looked down. She haven't seen she had a hickey till her mom point it out, she saw her dad with wide eyes, he probably was thinking of a way to kill Finn right now, still he stood silent and her mom was still glaring at her.

"It's probably just a scratch mom." Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Oh and now they look purple?" Rachel just started crying and ran to her room jumping on her bed, she only wanted that day to end, it's been hell. She could still hear her parents yelling at each other, her mom saying she was turning into a slut and that maybe she was going out with a married man. On the other hand her father was telling her mom she was crazy, that Rachel was probably going out with a guy from school, but she still didn't want to introduce him to her family. They kept yelling 'till it was dinner time, oh gosh, another hell for Rachel, she didn't want to face her parents. Her mom cause she thought so low of her own daughter, her dad cause he knew she had done something he should never know about, she only wanted to sleep and wake up when everything was better again and her boyfriend was talking to her.

* * *

When they were all sitting on the dinner table her mom couldn't stop glaring at her, wanting to hear a confession from her, then Quinn pops a question.

"Mom, what would you do if Finn and I started dating?"

**_to be continued._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 09 – Promise._**

The whole table turned to her, Hiram was shocked, Rachel was mad and Shelby, she wasn't understanding a thing, wasn't Rachel the one having dinner with him before?

"And why do you ask that? Finn's your father best friend, he's 30, way older than both of you, so I wouldn't like to see ANY of you dating him. Let alone see my daughters fighting because of the same man. What do you think Hiram?" Shelby asked.

"That if Finn falls in love with ANY of them and she loves him back, I see no problem, he is my best friend so I know he's a great man." Hiram said and Shelby got suspicious, was Quinn dating Finn? Or was Rachel? She decided to let it go, Rachel sure had a fling, but it wouldn't be Finn right? She had no idea of what to think anymore, she needed to find out, she had no idea how though. Oh wait! What if they all go camping away from the city? If they were intimate they wouldn't be able to hide it that much, 24 hours a day, she would notice something. That was it, they were going to camp on the next holiday.

* * *

Later Rachel was already in her bed trying to sleep, she was worried about Finn, he didn't give her a sign of life since he left her home, should she call? Nah, maybe he was just sleeping. About half an hour later she got a text, it was Finn's, it said:

**_"I'm better now! G'night my angel! Love you - J"_**

After that Rach could sleep, she knew he was fine.

When she was about to fall asleep Hiram walked inside her room and sat beside her.

"So, is he alright?"

"Yes. He's fine now." She said knowing her dad's curiosity.

"What happened between you two after I left?" he asked and she blushed deeply.

"Dad, I know Finn's your best friend, but you don't need to know every time we have some kind of intimacy."

"I'm just worried, you had sex with him while he was out of himself, that's why you have such purple hickeys." He said angry.

"I didn't have sex with him. I'm still a virgin! This so awkward dad." He sighed relived.

"Good, goodnight kid."

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

Finn woke up feeling awesome, finally his girlfriend knew everything and accepted him anyway, so he wanted to surprise her, something to say a big thank you to her. So he woke up early and went to her school, getting there he put a package on her locker and left.

* * *

Rachel woke up and went to school, getting there she went to her locker to pick up her books and saw a weird package inside it, so she opened up and her eyes widen. It was a ring, a promise ring with a red rose and a card.

*the card*

_Hey princess,_

_Hope you still have time before your classes start, come meet me in the school parking lot. And I wanna see you wearing the ring._

_I Love You so much!_

_Your Finn_

Rachel smiled really big, put the ring on her finger and went to meet Finn, getting there she saw him smiling at her, she ran to him and hugged him tight. Finn hugged her back and spin her around, he was so happy to have her. He looked into her eyes and said:

"I'm sorry for not talking yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well. So, did you like your ring?" Rachel smiled big and pecked his lips.

"Yes, I loved it, but I can't wear it, my mom is already so suspicious." Finn smiled at her.

"Well, you still wear that necklace I gave you, you can put it in there." Rachel smiled big and asked for his help to put it inside her necklace then back in her neck. She now had a promise ring, she couldn't believe that.

* * *

Finn went to his company and greeted Hiram, Hiram just smiled at him and told him he wanted to talk to him later, after about an hour Hiram came to Finn's office and sat in front of him.

"So, Shelby was thinking about camping this holiday, what do you say?" he asked Finn.

"Sure. It would be great. But why is she inviting me?" he asked suspicious.

"You know that everything my family does we invite you, now it's no difference, and please try to hide the fact you and Rachel are dating." Finn blushed hard.

"I gave her a promise ring today."

"That serious already?" the father asked shocked.

"I love her so much H. I thought you knew that already."

"I do, and I know she loves you too, but talking about marriage is a lot! You're together for a week." Hiram explained.

"It's just a promise I love her, not marriage quite yet."

"Okay, so camping next holiday?"

"For sure!"

"What kind of spell did you put on my daughters? Quinn is also crazy about you." Hiram laughed and Finn followed him.

"But I never did anything! Even though I prayed every night for Rachel to love me."

"It worked, now back to our work right?"

* * *

Rachel called Finn after school but he was in a meeting so she couldn't talk to him, she didn't want to go home, her mom was being a pain in the ass, so she decided to go to Finn's company, and she could get a ride home with her dad. Getting there she saw the receptionist and asked for her father, the girl, Marley, Rachel could read from her tag, asked her to wait. After about 5 minutes Hiram and Finn walked out of the meeting room, Hiram smiled at Rachel and hugged her.

"So kid, what are you doing here?" Hiram asked and Rachel smiled.

"I missed you?"

"Right. Did you miss me or you missed Finn?" she blushed.

"Both!" Finn smiled big and hugged her tight.

"Missed you too Rach, but your father and I still gotta work but it will be quick, you could wait for us here." He made his pleading eyes and she couldn't resist.

"Sure!"

Hiram pecked her forehead, Finn pecked her lips quickly and they walked away. Rachel just sat on the couch bored. Marley, the receptionist, looked at her with widen eyes, did Finn Hudson just kissed Hiram's daughter on the lips? Things wouldn't be like that, she's been waiting for him since forever, why would he want a kid like Rachel?

Marley kept there staring at her, Rachel got uncomfortable but just smiled at her, about 5 minutes later Finn walked out of his office and sat beside his girlfriend. He held her hand and said:

"Your dad is just finishing a call, then he'll take you home. Honey can you believe your mom invited me to camp with your family this holiday?" Rachel was shocked, she knew that wouldn't be good, her mom was probably suspicious about her and Finn, that's why she was doing that, Rach just smiled at Finn and answered:

"Are you going? I really hate camping." Finn chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

"Aw love, I don't like it either, but I'm going." Rachel giggled and rested her head on Finn's shoulder, he caressed her hair.

"I'm forced to go, but I'm sure mom is doing that only 'cause Quinn asked what would she do if she was dating you." Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"You're saying your mom thinks I'm dating Quinn?" Rachel just nodded laughing too.

Rachel could notice that Marley was jealous of them and she could only think of how hard it is to date a hot guy, all girls want him! But she couldn't also help but think that she was lucky, he was hers and she knew she could trust him, he told her something almost no one knew. And now she was accepting that, it was part of him, a part of him she was kinda scared but couldn't help but love, she loved him with all his flaws. Finn also noticed that Marley was staring at them so he pecked Rachel's lips lightly, he couldn't let any doubts he was hers and therefore he is out of limits.

Hiram came back and Finchel was still kissing, he just cleaned his throat hoping they would stop kissing and they did, Finn looked at him getting up still holding Rachel's hand. Rachel on the other hand was blushing, it was so weird to know that Finn probably talked about her with her father, they were friends and men talk about that.

"So, are you going home with me Rach?" her father asked.

"Yes... mom is pissing me off."

"Why sweetheart?"

"You know why, let's go?"

Hiram just smiled and nodded, as soon as Rachel kissed Finn goodbye they walk away to Hiram's car. Inside, Rachel looked at her dad and asked:

"Do you and Finn talk about me?" Hiram just laughed.

"About what? He told me he gave you a ring. You gotta be careful or your mom will notice it." Rachel smiled big.

"I know, but I meant does Finn tell you what we do when we're alone?" Hiram looked down.

"No, I asked him not to, it's too awkward." Rachel smiled again.

"Thank God!"

Hiram got kinda jealous, he knew Finn and Rachel were getting too close, but he had no idea how close they were already. The truth was that he avoided thinking about it.

* * *

_-Berry's House-_

Shelby was making dinner when Hiram and Rachel arrived, she looked at Rachel knowing something were really weird, why would she want to visit her father at work? She didn't say anything, she would find everything out when they all go camping.

* * *

_-Holidays-_

Finn walked inside Hiram's house with his bag, they were all going on Hiram's car since they were 5 people. When Quinn saw him walking in she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Finn! Glad you're going with us!" he just hugged her back not really knowing what to do, but then he saw Shelby glaring at him, did she really think they were dating?

**_to be continued._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Keep the reviews coming please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**_Ch. 10 - Paradise Lost_**

Quinn got off of Finn and walked away smiling, then Shelby approached him.

"I'm watching you okay?" Finn just nodded still confused, then he saw Rachel walking down the stairs and smiled. She was so beautiful without even realizing, she was wearing short white shorts and just a black blouse with flip flops, she looked so hot, Finn only wish he could go to her and peck her lips, but he waited for her to say hi to him just with a fast hug. Hiram saw Finn was staring at Rachel and pat his shoulder to get him out of that, Finn just smiled and helped him to put everything in the car.

* * *

When they all got in the car they sat like this: Hiram was driving, Shelby on the passenger sit, Quinn, Rachel and Finn in the back sit. Quinn wanted to sit beside Finn but Rachel sat in between them just for caution.

After about half an hour Rachel was getting sleepy but she was scared of sleeping and cuddle with Finn, that would be quite obvious, so she was trying to stay awake. Finn noticed what was happened and said out loud.

"Are you sleepy Rach? You can lay here on my shoulder, I don't mind." Hiram just smirked, Finn was good at pretending, Quinn got mad and Shelby was kinda relieved 'cause she was worried about Quinn with Finn, little did she know that Rachel was the one she should worry about. Rachel just said "thank you" and rested her head on his shoulder, he passed his arms on her shoulders to make her more comfortable, she smiled big and pecked his neck lightly, no one could see anyway, as a thanks.

After a few minutes of Rachel sleeping on Finn's shoulder, she held his hand still sleeping, he didn't know what to do so he held it back, they looked adorably cute right now and Quinn was so mad that she suddenly kicked Rachel's leg. She woke up and yelled.

"Ouch! What the hell Quinn?" Shelby looked to Rachel and asked her what happened, she told her that Quinn kicked her and her mom called Quinn attention.

Finn couldn't believe at how jealous Quinn were of Rachel, that wouldn't be good, they had to be really careful or their holiday would be hell.

* * *

When they got to the camp, they saw only two cabins available. Shelby was unsure of how they would do, so she suggested that Quinn would sleep with them and Rachel would be with Finn. Quinn protested and they finally got Quinn, Rachel and Finn all in one cabin, things would never work out!

* * *

_-inside the cabin-_

Finn was sitting on the bed while looking to the girls deciding what to do, they would sleep on the bed and he would sleep on the floor. Rachel suddenly turned to Quinn.

"Will you stop hitting on my boyfriend? 'Cause I know you know we're together and want to ruin us, but c'mon! You're my sister, I don't wanna hate you." Quinn just smirked and said:

"Too bad sis, I want him and I will have him." Finn's eyes widen he couldn't even say anything. Finn was still shocked, Quinn turned to him and said: "I have no idea what you saw in her, and how the hell dad supports you, but mom will hate you. I will do everything to ruin your relationship with her!" Rachel got mad and went to slap Quinn, but Finn held her hand.

"It's not worth honey, let's go have a walk?" Rachel just nodded and held his hand tight.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiram was trying to take a nap cause he had driven for the whole day, Shelby was talking to him.

"So, do you think Finn likes Quinn back?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't. What's the problem with Finn?"

"There's no problem, but I think he's old for our girls. You think he likes Rachel then?"

"Don't know. Why?" he asked annoyed.

"He's closer to Rachel but even though she's younger than Quinn she's more mature than her. So, I shouldn't worry if I were you. Would you ever accept them together?"

"I don't wanna see my girls fighting, so I think Finn should stay away. Rach's just a baby for him." She said and he rolled his eyes again.

"Maybe not."

"Still, I don't want him near our girls like that."

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking in the woods holding hands, they were talking about how ridiculous Quinn sounded before but they would need to be careful with her, cause if Shelby got to know that they would be in trouble. After a while Rachel complained she was tired and that she wanted to sit but she was wearing white shorts, they would be all dirty. Finn smiled and told her to sit on his lap, he sat on the dirty ground and pulled her on his lap. He smiled at her and kissed her lightly, he missed her lips, they haven't kissed for the whole day. Soon they were making out and they didn't even notice that it was getting dark, how the hell were they supposed to go back to the cabin?

* * *

Hiram was worried about them, where the hell were they? It was dark by now, they didn't know the area, they wouldn't be able to go back. He couldn't believe how Finn acted so immature when he was with Rachel, they were probably lost by now. Hiram called Finn and he never picked up, what was going on?

* * *

Rachel saw her phone ringing and answered it.

"Dad?"

"Where the hell are you? It's dark! Let me talk to Finn!" he said angry.

"What?" Finn said.

"What? Do you know how to come back to the cabins now?"

"No, but we can spend the night here and go back tomorrow morning."

"What if it rains? You guys didn't eat anything! How come you've been so irresponsible? My kid's with you!" Hiram almost yelled and Finn looked away staring at Rachel.

"I'm sorry... We lost track of time... We're going back tomorrow morning!"

"I hope you bring her to me just like you got her." He said serious meaning something more than just what it seemed.

"I promise I will."

"Ok, be careful, god bless. Bye!" Finn hugged Rachel tight, he was so sorry, they were lost in the middle of all those trees, they were hungry and cold, and it was all his fault. Rachel noticed Finn was sad and ran her fingers on his face.

"At least we can spend some alone time here in this shitty camp." She said winking at him.

Finn just smiled at her and kissed her deeply. After a while they were laying on the floor, they were trying to sleep but Rachel was way too cold, Finn was hugging her tight but it was not helping. Finn was getting worried, he had no idea of what to do to get Rachel warm, the only way he thought was way too perverted for her.

Rachel was shaking from cold, Finn looked at her and said:

"Babe, I have no idea how to warm you up more." Rachel just nodded at him and kissed him deeply, that would help right? And she was right, the touch of her lover made her body heat in a second, they kept kissing and suddenly Finn put his hand on top of her sex rubbing her hard, trying to make her as horny as he could to warm her up. Rachel moaned his name on his mouth and helped him to put his hands inside her shorts, he started to rub her clit hard. He looked into her eyes and kept rubbing her fast, suddenly he took his hand out of her shorts and asked Rachel to lick two of his fingers, she thought that was weird but she licked and sucked on his fingers. When they were really wet he took it off of her mouth and put it back on her shorts, he rubbed her clit hard again and suddenly Rachel felt a pressure entering her, he was going to finger her, they had never gone that far before, but she was so horny that she let him. He started slowly entering her with one finger, the longer one, then when it was inside he stopped moving letting her virgin walls adjust to his finger, then he started to go in and out of her slowly, Rachel began to moan loud, she was loving that.

After a while his fingers were fucking her hard, he felt her pulsing around him, he stopped and took off her shorts. She got worried, but then he looked at her and told her he wasn't going any further with her, but she would understand why he took of her shorts, he gone back to finger her hard, two fingers inside her, he thinks he never gone that hard with any girl, but she was begging for more. He kept going in and out of her like crazy suddenly she squirted hard, she got there shocked, she never thought a woman could become a fountain like that. Finn on the other hand was mesmerized with what just happened to his girl, that meant she had a strong orgasm, he bent down and started to lick her, he licked her clean and then helped her to put her shorts back on since she was still shaking from the hard orgasm she just had.

Rachel was cuddled with Finn, she couldn't believe how much she loved that man, and he loved her too, after all he just gave her a huge pleasure without asking for anything in return.

* * *

Shelby was worried with Rachel, and Quinn was just telling them they did that on purpose, Shelby was telling her she was just jealous of Finn, that he wasn't that stupid. Hiram was tired of lying to his wife, he needed to tell her, but still he was worried with her reaction.

When Quinn left to her room Hiram sat beside Shelby and hugged her.

"Honey, we gotta have a serious conversation."

**_to be continued._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi guys! _**

**_I really hope you enjoy this. I might post another one shot tonight, so check my profile if you want to read it._**

**_Keep the reviews coming please? You guys are wonderful!_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 11 – What a shocker._**

Shelby just stared at him waiting for him to begin, Hiram on the other hand had no idea how to start telling her the whole story.

"I'm waiting." She said and he looked down.

"Finn and Quinn are not dating, he doesn't like her." he took a deep breath. "He loves Rachel." Shelby was shocked.

"What? Are they together?" Hiram just nodded, he was so afraid of what his wife would do now, would she freak out? Would she tell him to break them up? He knew for sure that she wasn't happy by her shocked face.

"And you let them? I can't believe you! Your daughter is only 18, he's 12 years older than her!"

"But they like each other! And she's an adult now."

"I can't accept that Hiram. He's your best friend. He knows her since she's 15. That's sick."

"But he waited 'till she was 18 to tell her he likes her and we always knew Rachel liked him back."

"But what about Quinn?"

"Finn chose Rachel, we can't do anything about that now. And Quinn probably know about them."

"I want him away from my daughter, I know he's your friend but that's crazy Hiram." He rolled his eyes to his wife.

"It isn't! They love each other!"

"He's taking advantage of her, Rachel doesn't know what love is."

"She does! She's not a baby anymore, give him a chance please?"

"He took our girl to the woods and it's in there lost with her, why would I give him a chance?" Hiram looked down.

"'Cause he loves her, they love each other, they deserve to be happy."

"No. When they come back I'll talk to them." Shelby just laid beside Hiram and tried to sleep. Hiram was worried about their reaction tomorrow, he shouldn't have told her quite yet.

* * *

_NEXT MORNING_

Rachel woke up in Finn's arms, she was starving! So, she just woke him up by pecking his lips telling him it was time to go back to their cabin, it was finally morning. It was supposed to be one of the worst nights of her life, she was cold, hungry and slept on the dirty floor, but having Finn beside her made it all better, it was incredible what she felt when she was beside him.

Finn stood up and pulled Rachel by the hand so they could go back to the camp, he was holding her hand, he could see how tired she was. He was tired too but still they kept walking, in about an hour they could already see the cabins, Hiram was waiting for them by the door and Rachel ran to him and hugged him, she was still his little girl, and she couldn't deny she was a little afraid, even though she was with Finn.

Finn came walking after her and then they saw Shelby looking furious at the door.

Finn walked 'till Hiram but before he could say something Shelby went to him and pointed a finger at him.

"Who do you think you are to disappear with my daughter in the woods?" Rachel was shocked, she had never seen her mom so mad like at that moment. Finn just looked down and said sorry, but she kept going "Is it for you to make it easier to seduce her?" She looked at Rachel and went on "And you? I told you thousand times not to get involved with him, and now you're dating him?"

Now Finn and Rachel were shocked, they both looked at each other not knowing what to say, but Finn was man enough to speak first.

"I'm sorry Shelby but we fell in love, I love your daughter, I've never been this happier before, and I didn't mean to get lost last night, we just lost track of time." Shelby didn't seem to care about what Finn was saying, she would never accept them together, so she said:

"Rachel, or you break up with him or I'm throwing you out of our house." WHAT? That's exactly what Hiram was thinking right now, she couldn't do that! Hiram looked at Shelby and told her she couldn't do that, she only glared at him and said "That's what we will see..." then she walked away.

Their holidays were ruined on the second day, but still they decided to stay.

* * *

_-rachel, quinn and finn's cabin-_

Quinn was laughing out of them, Rachel was annoyed but Finn was trying to calm her down, they couldn't fight right now or Shelby would blame him even more.

* * *

_-hiram and shelby's cabin-_

Hiram was really mad, how could Shelby dare to say she would kick Rachel out of the house just because she was dating Finn?

"Shelby, you know you were too harsh with them, don't you?" he asked his wife and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I know Finn has a secret, don't know exactly what happened but I know he's crazy."

"He's treating himself, he's under control."

"Still, I think he's not the right guy for Rachel."

"But then who is?"

That was a good question, but Shelby was stubborn, she would never let them date that easy.

* * *

_-lunch time-_

Finchel walked in holding hands, Shelby glared at them, but they pretended everything was fine. After a while the lunch was going well until Rachel pecked Finn's lips and that was it, Shelby stood up and yelled:

"Stop being his hooker, you think he wants you to marry him? He doesn't, you're just a beautiful girl he's having fun with." Finn couldn't take it anymore and stood up saying out loud:

"I would marry her right now if she wanted me to, I know you don't believe me, but I do love your daughter. You really think Hiram would accept us if he knew I was just playing with her?" Hiram was there nodding the whole time agreeing with Finn. Rachel was still sitting, she couldn't believe her mom thought so low of her and Finn. Shelby then, stood up as well and shook her head in disapproval to her husband, she couldn't understand how he had just given his best friend his youngest daughter like that. In her mind Rachel was supposed to date guys from her school, not a man that had some kind of issues and owned a company already. She couldn't agree to that and she wouldn't.

Shelby took a deep breath and said coldly:

"I think you should leave Finn, this is supposed to be a family holiday, and you're not from the family." Hiram got shocked at how rude his wife was being and replied.

"But we invited him." Finn just looked down.

"I'm leaving, I don't want any more fights because of this. but I'm not leaving Rachel, Shelby, I know it's hard for you to understand, but just think about it, talk to her. We're in love and you can't change that." then he just walked away.

Rachel started crying immediately and when she stood up to go after him she was stopped by her mother.

"You don't know what you're doing." Rachel just looked at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe, but YOU have no idea how much you hurt me." she got away from her mom and ran away crying hard.

* * *

Inside their room Finn was already packing all his things, Rachel burst in crying and he stopped what he was doing and hugged her tight trying to calm her down. She was shaking from fear of losing him. He kept repeating on her ear that he wasn't going to leave her, no matter what happened, she just hugged him even tighter and pleaded him not to go home, but he told her he needed to, then they would give Shelby a time to think.

* * *

Later that day Finn was ready to leave when Shelby walked in and told him to sit on the bed beside her.

"Stay... I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier, you've always been a great friend of the family, I couldn't have done that even though I was really mad."

"I understand, but I'm not really sure if I should stay."

"Just do, but I just need one answer. Be honest, since when did you fall in love with Rachel?" Finn just looked down ashamed.

"Since I first saw her." Shelby was even more shocked.

"Since when are you together?"

"Right after her birthday party."

"I'm willing to give you a shot, but I need to know what happened in your life that you are all alone today." She requested and Finn looked down with teary eyes.

**_to be continued._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi!_**

**_Hope you enjoy, keep the reviews coming, please?_**

**_Thank you._**

**_PS.: I do not own Glee._**

* * *

**_Ch. 12 – Totally Fucked!_**

Finn looked down doubting if he should tell her or not, before he could notice he started crying and Shelby was there not understanding a thing. Rachel heard him cry and walked in, she sat beside him and held his hand tight asking what was going on, he just looked at her and hugged her tight bursting out crying even more. Rachel without knowing what to do looked at her mom asking what happened, she told her that she asked why he was all alone. Rachel just caressed Finn's hair and told her mom that she went straight to his open wound, Shelby on the other hand still wanted to know, she needed to know what happened, she knew it was something bad and to put her daughter in danger was out of question.

Rachel looked at Finn and asked:

"Can I tell her?" Finn just looked down and nodded. Rachel then took a deep breath. "Mom, Finn has an anger problem, it's controlled by now but 10 years ago something really bad happened, he had just gotten married and he caught his wife with his brother on the bed and..." she stopped and looked to her mom to see her reaction, she was there shocked. So Rachel took a deep breath and carried on "and he ended up killing his own brother."

That was it, Shelby was now speechless, she had no idea of what to say, her daughter was dating a killer... OMG! She had no idea what to do right now, now she had a reason to hate Finn forever but somehow she felt pity of him.

"Well, I know this will seem crazy but I appreciate that Rachel already knows all this and if she still wants to be with you I'll give you a shot." Rachel couldn't believe in what she was hearing, so she ran to her mom and hugged her tight thanking her for letting them date.

"Mom, you have no idea how much I love Finn and how much your approval means to me." Shelby just hugged her back and told Finn to care good care of her, now she knew they would have trouble with Quinn about all that.

* * *

_LATER_

-dinner time-

Finchel were sitting beside each other and Quinn was there glaring at them, she already knew her mom have approved their relationship, now she would need to think of something to break them up on her own... and she would need a big plan!

-sleeping time-

Quinn was on the bed watching TV when Rachel and Finn walked in laughing, that would be awkward they knew it. Rachel fixed Finn's bed on the floor, they both changed to their pajamas and Finn laid on it. Rachel laid beside him and cuddled on his chest whispering to him.

"I can't sleep in the same bed as Quinn, she may try to kill me." he laughed and pecked her lips.

"You're mean... but maybe I can kill you." he winked and hugged her tight, she giggled and kissed him passionately.

Quinn was only watching them, she had fire in her eyes she wanted to kill Rachel. How could she steal Finn from her? How could Finn choose Rachel over her? Rachel was just a kid.

* * *

Finchel were still kissing and Finn was getting turned on, so he grabbed her butt and sucked on her neck, Rachel was enjoying but she pulled away cause after all Quinn was watching them.

"Honey, Quinn is here." Finn had a huge boner so he pecked Rachel's lips one more time and went to take a shower.

Quinn then looked at Rachel and spoke:

"What have you done to make him fall for you?" Rachel just laughed.

"I have no idea, but he kissed me at my birthday party, he was the one that made the first move, it wasn't me!" Quinn smirked she would start to pretend to support them, making them believe and trust her was the only way to get in between them.

"I'm sorry about being a pain on the ass but now I can see how much you love each other, so I support you." Rachel was now speechless, she just nodded and smiled lightly.

_...after a while..._

Finn came back and laid beside Rachel hugging her tight saying goodnight, Rachel pecked his lips and cuddled on his chest.

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

Hiram and Finn were talking, and Hiram was smiling big, so Finn said:

"I can see you had a good night last night." Hiram blushed a little and nodded, Finn laughed.

"C'mon, spill man, we're friends! What happened?" Hiram smirked.

"Shelby and I had amazing sex last night... it's been a while and it was AWESOME man!" Finn just laughed again.

"I don't have sex in like more than a year, I'm dying here." Hiram glared at him but then he laughed hard.

"How can you handle it?" Finn blushed.

"It wasn't that hard while I was alone, but now that I have a girlfriend I'm having a hard time handling it." Hiram laughed hard.

"I'm so proud of my girl for being so hard to get." Finn just laughed.

"Yeah, unfortunately you raised her well!" They keep talking about that 'till Quinn joined them and said sorry for the way she was acting towards him and Rachel. Finn didn't believe her that much but said she was forgiven, then Rachel walked in as well and sat beside Finn to have her breakfast saying good morning to everyone. Shelby walked in and they started to have breakfast, at first Rachel was feeling uncomfortable cause she didn't know how to act around Finn, but then she felt more confident and pecked his cheek just 'cause she felt like it. Her mom was still staring at them with doubtful eyes, was she right to let them be together? She still had to watch them better to know how their relationship was doing, was it going too fast? She didn't want to talk to Rachel about that yet, even though she felt Rachel wasn't that innocent girl anymore.

* * *

Later that day they were going to the lake, Finn and Hiram were swimming and they were calling the women to join them, Shelby, Rachel and Quinn went in. Hiram hugged Shelby and pecked her lips, Rachel was like:

"Ewww, stop that! Too much PDA you two!" Hiram just laughed while Shelby blushed hard, then her father said:

"What about you young lady? You PDA with your boyfriend as much as we do!" Finn laughed hard and held Rachel by the waist.

"He's right babe." Rachel just glared at him.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell dad anything we do."

"He didn't but I'm not stupid princess." Hiram said and Quinn was so jealous of Rachel, she wish she could be her right now, having Finn hugging her tight around the waist while resting his chin on her shoulder, but no it was all Rachel's, it was always Rachel.

* * *

After a while Finn and Rachel were alone in the lake while the rest of the family was preparing the picnic for them all. Finn was holding Rachel tight and running his hands on her lower waist, touching her butt every once in a while, Rachel was laughing of the jokes he was telling her and suddenly he kissed her passionately and pulled her even closer to him. Rachel was still insecure 'cause after all her parents could see them but she let him kiss her wildly and was kinda shocked when Finn started to run his hands on her lady parts pushing her bikini pants away and rubbing her clit lightly. Rachel pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"Are you mad?" Finn smirked and whispered in her ears.

"No, I'm horny." Rachel blushed lightly.

"We will have to go eat soon, try to hold yourself, I promise to make it up to you later." Finn pulled her to him and made her feel his boner, Rachel pecked his lips.

"Please stop making me horny. We will find a way to sneak in."

Hiram was there watching them the whole time, he could notice that Finn was trying to do something that was making Rachel mad, but he decided to stay quiet. Shelby on the other hand was furious, she was sure gonna do something about it.

Finn kept kissing Rachel hard while pressing her tummy on his hard dick, he was so horny that he wasn't thinking straight, it was obvious her parents could see them making out, he was sure they couldn't see his dick rubbing her but still it was a strong scene for her parents to watch. But right now, nothing mattered, he wanted Rachel and as long as she doesn't stop him he won't.

Rachel was as horny as he was, but somehow she stopped him. He kept looking at her with puppy dog face but she smirked and guided him out of the water. They went back to where her family was and Finn picked up a towel and wrapped it around Rachel for her not to be cold, then he put another one around himself, they only forgot one thing, his hard dick was quite obvious, even a blind person could see how hard he was.

Quinn was crazy about seeing that, she wanted to calm him down now. But she knew she couldn't, she needed to keep pretending she was their friend, so she could slowly ruin their relationship. Shelby was going to say something but when she realized how aroused Finn was she decided not to, Hiram also realized what was going on and he couldn't help but get jealous, still he didn't do anything.

Rachel noticed her whole family was staring at her boyfriend's boner, so she sat on his lap and giggled when he tried to hold a moan. Finn kept trying to think of something else but with Rachel's huge butt rubbing him he really couldn't, he never felt so ashamed in his whole life, he knew Hiram would kill him later and so would Rachel.

* * *

The whole picnic was awkward, everybody could noticed the sexual tension between Rachel and Finn, when they got back to their cabin they went straight to the bathroom. Quinn couldn't believe that they just went to the bathroom alone, her parents needed to know about that.

Quinn went to her parents' cabin and walked in, Shelby looked at her asking what she was doing there, she told her that Finn and Rachel went to the bathroom alone to do God knows what. Shelby's eye widen, but as soon as she accepted their relationship there was nothing she could do. But Hiram heard them, and he didn't think the same way as his wife this time.

* * *

Finn locked the bathroom's door and kissed Rachel roughly, he has been horny for quite some time now, he couldn't explain how he couldn't control himself near her, she was so sexy without even trying. Rachel kissed him back with the same passion and hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go. Finn sucked on her neck finding her sweet spot easily and making her moan his name loud, he picked up her hand and guided it to his pants, he needed her to make him release or he would die.

Rachel opened his pants and put her hand inside his boxers rubbing him lightly at first, he was so hard, she had never seen him that hard. Finn was moaning in her ears asking her to suck him, he wanted to feel her tongue and sexy lips around him, she smirked at him and kneel down taking his pants off, she got wet herself seeing that huge hard cock right in front of her, wanting her. Rachel slowly kissed the tip of his dick's head and felt the pre cum coming out, he was really horny, she kept kissing him lightly all over, then suddenly she pushed it all in her mouth, he gasped when he felt her gagging to get him all in, he would cum soon, any moment by now.

* * *

Hiram walked to their cabin and heard moans coming from the bathroom, he couldn't believe how immature Finn acted around Rachel, it should be the other way round... He knocked on the door hard telling them to get out.

Rachel stopped dead on her tracks when she heard her father's voice, what would they do now? Finn was almost cumming in her mouth, he was fucking her mouth and was so horny that didn't even seem to notice Hiram screaming outside the door, so she carried on, she wanted to make him cum, and now her father had already heard everything so why not let Finn finish himself? She kept sucking on him as if it was her favorite lollipop, a few seconds later she felt Finn shooting his cum inside her throat, she couldn't help but swallow.

Hiram heard when Finn yelled in pleasure his daughter name, what the hell were they doing there? Was he hearing her daughter and his best friend have sex? Or was his daughter still a virgin? He was so jealous, a father isn't supposed to know about those things. A few minutes later the door opened, he could see an exhausted Finn and a deep red Rachel, well, an awkward situation to three of them.

Hiram just looked down and told them he was disappointed in them for disrespecting Quinn that way, she didn't deserve to hear people fucking in the bathroom. Finn just looked down, he was so embarrassed, Rachel on the other hand got mad, he was her boyfriend and she could make out with him as much as she wanted. So she looked into her father eyes.

"I'm sorry, but he's my boyfriend and Quinn will have to accept us, I don't care if she's in love with him or whatever, she needs to understand he's mine!" Hiram took a deep breath.

"Rachel I haven't raised a girl that goes to the bathroom with her boyfriend in front of her whole family and do God knows what inside there, Quinn have feelings, try to understand that, she already accepts you and Finn but she deserves some respect, and please give yourself some respect okay? About you Finn, I only have to say that I expected more of you." Hiram left the room and Finn went after him, he needed to say sorry but Hiram needed to understand that Rachel isn't a little girl anymore, so he told him:

"I know you're jealous 'cause she's your little girl, and she always will be, but to me she's my woman, I love her and I need her." Hiram looked at him and replied:

"I know you're a good guy but just don't rush things with her." Finn stared at him.

"I don't... you know I don't! Just don't talk to her as if she's a slut, or as if it's wrong to have pleasure like you just did."

"She's not ready to be your woman. She's just a virgin girl!" Finn's eyes widen.

"Who told you that? Yes, she's still a virgin but the moment she decides not to be one anymore I won't stop her. I don't wanna fight with you, you are my best friend, I thought you would understand."

**_to be continued._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I know this story is getting boring, but I'm trying my best!_**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

**_Keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Thank you._**

**_PS.: I do not own Glee._**

* * *

**_Ch. 13 – Secrets hidden deep inside._**

Hiram just looked down.

"I think accepting and encouraging this relationship was a mistake." then he just walked away. What would happen now? Would he tell Finn to stay away from Rachel? He couldn't do that, he knew what Rachel meant to Finn and that he would be lost without her.

* * *

Finn walked back to his cabin and Quinn was already there watching TV with Rachel, that was lying on the mattress on the floor kinda sleepy. He walked in slowly and went to the bathroom to take a shower, he needed to think and he didn't want to let Rachel know he was sad, he was at the point where he could lose a friend because of his girlfriend.

Hiram walked back in and saw Shelby sat there waiting for him, he only walked to her, hugged her tight and started crying. He didn't want to lose Finn as his friend, but the protective father was speaking louder in him right now. His little princess was becoming a woman in his best friends' arms, it was hard for him to accept that and to see that, he knew he was being unfair but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Finn walked out of the bathroom with his pajamas and laid beside Rachel holding her, she turned to him and noticed he was sad, then she asked:

"What did my father say?" Finn just cuddled in her chest.

"He regrets supporting us." Rachel held him tight in her chest, she would fight the world to have him if she needed to, but she knew he was hurt 'cause Hiram was his best friend, and she didn't want to see him hurt, so she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Are you going to leave me?" Finn hugged her the tighter he could and said "no" over and over again on her ear. He could never leave her, he didn't want to lose both of them but Rachel? She was his princess, the one that he gave his heart to, he would never leave her, ever.

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

It was their last day at the camp, the holiday had been hell for both Finn and Rachel. Rachel knew it would be hard to have all her family accepting Finn and her, but she never thought her father would act like that with them, he was barely looking at Finn.

Rachel asked her father to talk to her alone.

"Why are you treating Finn like that? He's hurt you know?" he looked down.

"And you think it's easy for me to know Finn is able to do whatever he wants with you?"

"Why does it hurt so much? You knew Finn and I are in love and of course I would give him pleasure and he would give it back to me too. Don't you want me happy daddy?" she pouted.

"I do Rachel, but I don't want you to grow up." Rachel smiled and hugged him tight.

"I will grow up daddy, but I'll always be your little girl. Please don't punish Finn because of that." Hiram hugged his daughter back, he couldn't explain why he was so jealous of her, but it bothered him knowing his best friend can touch his little girl, still he turned to Rachel and said:

"I won't punish Finn, but I need you to promise me that you will be discrete whenever you and Finn do something okay?" Rachel just nodded smiling, she hoped her father won't say anything about this issue anymore, 'cause after all it was awkward to talk to this things with her dad.

* * *

Later that day they were all inside the car going back home, Finn were playing with Rachel's fingers 'cause he was bored, the situation between him and Hiram was still awkward, they talked and sorted everything out, but still Finn could see the jealousy in Hiram's eyes.

When they got back home Hiram dropped Finn home and Rachel wanted to stay but he said no telling her that tomorrow she had school, she only looked down and nodded, Finn kissed her goodbye and left.

Shelby was lying in bed with Hiram when suddenly she turned to him.

"What's really the matter about you getting in between Finn and Rachel?"

"It's that they are doing things way too fast." Shelby realized he really didn't wanna talk about it and just said goodnight.

* * *

_NEXT DAY_

_-at school-_

Rachel was at her locker talking to Santana when she felt strong arms hugging her from behind, she turned around and saw Jesse. She pushed him away and told him to fuck off, he was laughing saying that he won the bet without an effort, seeing that she kissed him out of nowhere and that now he wanted to really kiss her again. She just laughed and said that he would never have her cause she had a boyfriend and that she loved her boyfriend very much, Jesse just smirked at her.

"That's what we will see." then he walked away. Rachel was suspicious, it was impossible for Jesse to want her like that, there was something more in that.

* * *

Meanwhile at Finn's company Hiram was on his table working when Finn walked in, they kept talking about work 'till Hiram out of nowhere popped a question.

"Finn, have you made Rachel cum yet?" Finn was speechless, what kind of question was that? He was blushing hard, how would he reply to this? So he only looked at Hiram and nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. Hiram smirked and kept going. "How?" Now Finn was even more shocked, if that was possible, he would never tell his girlfriend's father how he made her cum. He kept just staring at Hiram not knowing what to do, the real thing that was in his mind was what the hell does he want with those questions? And Hiram didn't stop there, he wanted to know how and he would keep asking 'till Finn answered him.

Finn glared at him.

"Why the hell do you want to know that? Why have you been a pain in the ass when it comes to Rachel and I? You used to support us! WHAT THE HELL CHANGED?" Hiram just looked down and mumbled something Finn couldn't understand. No one would understand. He somehow was beyond jealous of his youngest daughter and all that because of a stupid dream. Hiram had a dream about a week ago, it was the most intense dream he had ever had, he loved it, yet he was ashamed of even thinking about it. He was making love to a girl that was wearing a mask, then she took it off when he cummed, it was her, his daughter, his Rachel! He somehow couldn't let it go of that dream, he had dreamed with her every night since then and he was having a hard time trying to hide that. He would never try something with Rachel, he knew he couldn't or his life would be ruined under some stupid lust thought.

Finn kept glaring at him, he was really mad, he thought Hiram was his friend, not a moron that wanted to embarrass him, or even worst, did he want something with Rachel? NO, he wouldn't be that sick! Hiram said sorry in a low tone and walked away. Finn was really confused at that point, he needed to pay more attention to the way Hiram treated Rachel, but he shouldn't tell her what her dad just asked him or things could be worst.

* * *

After school Rachel went home and saw Quinn on the couch kissing a guy, she was relived until she noticed that the guy was no one less than Jesse St. James, the guy she hated the most in her school, Quinn must be joking right? Rachel ignored them and went to her room, getting there she saw something weird, her underwear drawer was open, she must have left it open before she went to school. Her thoughts vanished when she heard her phone ring tone and then saw it was Finn calling, she picked it up with a happy voice.

"Hey love!" Finn smiled on the other side of the line, he knew she was smiling. He then answered.

"Wanna have dinner with me tonight?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Dad won't let me have dates on week days remember?" Finn suddenly got jealous, Hiram was always on the way, but he managed to control himself and say it was okay, then Rachel had an idea. "Why don't you come over to have dinner here? It wouldn't be a date!" Finn smiled and said he would be right there.

* * *

After a while Finn walked inside Rachel's room and hugged her tight, he couldn't explain why he couldn't let go of her. Rachel giggled and pecked his lips lightly asking how he was, he said he missed her so much and that he wanted to take her to his beach house on the weekend, only the two of them. Rachel blushed knowing what he really wanted and said that she would have a hard time convincing her father to let her go. Finn without thinking said she didn't need to ask him anything 'cause she was already 18, Rachel sighed and told him that he knew it wasn't exactly like that. She was finishing high school and when she went to college and found a job, then she could do anything she wanted, not right now.

Finn just nodded understanding her situation but he made her promise to try to convince Hiram, she of course, said yes and kissed him deeply. Finn guided her to bed and got on top of her slowly kissing down her neck. Rachel giggled and ran her hands on his butt, squeezing it strongly while biting his ear lob, Finn went crazy and put his hand inside her pants and started to tease her, when he was about to really touch her the door opened it and someone said:

"What the hell is going on here?"

Rachel pushed Finn away looking at her father standing on the door with a furious glare by the door. Finn looked at Hiram too, he knew he wasn't mad cause he just saw a guy making out with his daughter, but he somehow felt that he was indeed jealous but because of something else. Finn didn't even like to think about this possibility but it was there, he could see that something has changed with Hiram, he didn't know what or why, but it surely did. Rachel just said she was sorry and said that Finn was staying for dinner, Hiram glared at them even more. She couldn't understand why her father stopped supporting her relationship with Finn out of nowhere, but it really did bother her, he was being a huge pain in the ass.

Hiram was so confused, he knew that what he was feeling was so wrong yet he couldn't help it, when he saw Finn on top of his girl ready to get his hand on her pants he was beyond jealous, but he knew he had to hold himself. He needed to do everything for no one to realize what he felt for Rachel or his life would end, he would lose everything, his best friend, his family and above all his daughter.

* * *

After the awkward moment in the room they decided to watch some TV in the living room 'till dinner was ready. Rachel was holding Finn's hand while he was playing with her hair, Shelby sat beside them. Rachel looked to her mom.

"Mom, can I go to Finn's beach house this weekend?" Shelby smiled and said that she needed to ask Hiram before she could say yes, Rachel just nodded knowing that if it was up to her father she would never go, and she really wanted to spend some alone time with Finn, yes, she wanted to finally give her virginity to him. Hiram joined them and sat beside Shelby, then she turned to him and said:

"Honey, Rachel wants to travel with Finn this weekend, is everything okay?" Hiram's eyes widened, he knew that if they traveled alone his little girl would never come back as a virgin, but he needed to pretend he wasn't that jealous. So, he looked at them and said:

"Well, I'll let you go, but Finn, please take good care of her." Rachel smiled big and jumped on her father's lap out of happiness, Hiram hugged her back enjoying that moment the most he could, after a while she told her mom she wanted to talk to her alone, they both went to the kitchen.

"What is it Rach?" Rachel blushed and said in a low tone.

"How does it feel to have sex?" Shelby giggled and stroke Rachel's cheeks saying that she had no reason to be embarrassed, they would finally have the sex talk. Shelby found adorable how her daughter went to her to talk about that, at that moment she realized that she wasn't just a girl anymore, yes, she was still a virgin, but she was already a full woman.

* * *

Hiram that left Finn on his own watching TV and was hidden behind the door to listen to Rachel and Shelby's conversation, was Rachel really asking her mom that? He was eager to know what Shelby would tell her.

**_to be continued._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi people!_**

**_I'm soooo sorry if I offended anyone with last chapter, it wasn't my intention._**

**_Keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 14 – "When life is a bitter pill to swallow you gotta hold on to what you believe."_**

Rachel laughed.

"So?" Shelby just smiled.

"Honey, it feels wonderful, not first time though, you're gonna feel some pain 'till your cherry pops, then it will be uncomfortable when he starts moving but I'm sure he'll be careful enough to make you feel good. How far have you gone yet?" Rachel blushed hard hesitating in telling her, but she wouldn't do anything right? So, Rachel just took a deep breath.

"Well, we've done a lot together, I guess that real sex is the only thing we haven't done yet." Shelby just laughed, Rachel's way of saying that she wasn't that innocent was cute, it was cute to see her daughter blushing over sex, she was 18 and with a boyfriend that was 30, of course they would do something and that was nothing to be ashamed of.

* * *

Hiram was there listening to everything, he was furious, he couldn't take the image of Finn doing things to his little girl was making him sick, but in reality he knew that he was the really sick one. He went back to the living room and sat beside Finn.

"We gotta talk..." Finn only looked at him and nodded saying he could go on. "What are you planning to do with Rachel during this trip?" Finn knew exactly what he meant but he decided to play dumb.

"Well, I just wanna go to the beach to relax a little and I don't wanna go alone, so why not take my girlfriend with me right?" Hiram just laughed thinking Finn was way too innocent, little did he know that Finn was beyond suspicious by now, he was almost sure about Hiram's little secret.

* * *

Later on was almost 10 o'clock, Finchel were still watching TV together on the living room. Finn knew he had to go home but he didn't want to leave his loved one behind, he was scared Hiram would do something, even though he doubted he would. They used to be best friends he never thought Hiram would turn into something like this, when the real monster, the killer was supposed to be him, he was the crazy after all! Finn only looked into Rachel's eyes and pecked her lips lightly telling her he needed to go, she shook her head telling him that she wanted him there with her. It was so hard for Finn to resist but he whispered in her ear.

"We will have enough time to be together on the weekend honey." Rachel still shook her head, Finn smirked "What do you want baby girl?" Rachel smiled loving how Finn knew her like the back of his hand, she saw her father by the door with the corner of her eyes, still she pecked Finn's lips and said in a tone she knew her father could hear her.

"Stay here and play with my hair 'till I fall asleep? I've been having trouble sleeping. I'm so tired!" Finn just smiled and nodded, then Hiram barked in.

"He's not sleeping here tonight Rachel, you have school tomorrow." Rachel pouted.

"But it's just 'till I fall asleep, then he will leave I promise." Finn smiled nodding as if agreeing with her. Hiram gave in so he wouldn't be that obvious, Rachel smiled big and went to her room taking Finn by his hand.

At Rachel's room Finn waited for her to change into her pajamas and laid beside her in bed holding her tight.

"So, can I buy a pack of condoms for our small trip?" Rachel blushed hard and just nodded, Finn found that after all this time she was still embarrassed when it came to sex, it was so natural. But she would know that soon enough. He had everything in his mind, he needed to make her first time perfect, he wanted her to feel how much he really loved her. Rachel smiled big and kissed him passionately, she was so eager to be alone with him, like really alone! She actually wanted to move in with him so she could get away from her dad, right now he was being more of a pain in the ass than Quinn, and that meant MUCH. She was actually scared of him, he was always so kind, but now she could swear he was looking at her as if she was everything but his daughter. Finn could feel Rachel flinch in the kiss and pulled away softly. "What's going on honey? Is there something you want to tell me?" Rachel looked away.

"I know this sound crazy but I think my father is kinda obsessing over me." She felt bad saying this, it was as if she was betraying her father, but she was getting scared. Finn's eyes went wide and he sat bringing her with him, making her look into his eyes.

"Did something happen?" Rachel just shook her head.

"I saw him jacking off in an underwear of mine. It's so creepy Finn! But he never done anything to me directly." Finn's hand fist and he punched the bed hard, he knew something really creepy was going on, but he decided to calm Rachel down right now and talk to Hiram later, on his own. So, he laid back again and pulled her on his chest pecking her forehead telling her she was safe and that nothing bad would happen to her, slowly Rachel drifted to sleep and Finn could finally talk to Hiram. He slowly got out of bed pecking Rachel's lips lightly and walked out.

* * *

Hiram was on the living room watching TV when Finn sat beside him and could only say one thing:

"YOU ARE SICK!"

Hiram's eyes widened but he played dumb, he couldn't admit to Finn what was going on with him, he knew he needed to get help, but what kind of help? He would never had the guts to go to a doctor and say "I want my daughter, help me!" So, he said to Finn:

"What are you talking about?" Finn got really angry and picked him up by his collar, he knew he couldn't lose it, he had anger issues and he needed to control himself. Still he got Hiram and said looking into his eyes.

"Stop playing dumb with me, I'm your best friends, at least I was, until you started to act creepy over your own daughter, she's scared you know? If you ever do anything to her be ready to lose everything, your family, your freedom, your life! I won't admit you to lay a finger on her. If you keep on creeping her out I'll take her to live with me, and I know she'll say yes in a blink of an eye and since she's already 18 you won't be able to do anything." Hiram got mad and pushed Finn away.

"You shut up, she's my daughter, you can't tell me what to do. And I have no idea what you're talking about!" Finn couldn't believe at how fake he was being and then he lost it.

"How about jacking off on your daughter's panties? Isn't that creepy?" Hiram couldn't bare hearing that even though he knew it was true, so he punched Finn hard. Finn fell on his back and you could see hate in his eyes, he never felt that towards Hiram, he was supposed to be his best friend, the one that helped him to rebuilt his life, and now he was acting like a freaking pedophile, even though Rachel wasn't a kid anymore, she was still his youngest daughter. Finn slowly stood up and punched Hiram back, they started to fight while yelling at each other. Finn was screaming how sick he was and Hiram was yelling back calling him a murderer. Soon the whole house was there to see what was going on while Shelby was trying to hold Hiram back and Rachel was trying to stop Finn. Once they were apart Rachel, Quinn and Shelby were waiting for an explanation. Hiram couldn't say anything he was scared that Finn would open his mouth to reveal his dirty little secret, instead Finn only said one thing. "Rachel, pack your things, you're not staying in this house anymore!" Rachel looked at him shocked, she couldn't just leave, could she? She started crying hard and asked Finn what really happened, Finn looked into her eyes and told her that she needed to go away with him and then he would tell her everything. She just nodded but her mom looked at him.

"She's not going anywhere, at least not if you don't tell what the hell had just happened here." Hiram was looking down the entire time, he was so ashamed of himself, he punched his best friend over this obsession, he really needed to get help, but he couldn't tell Shelby that, at least not yet. Finn didn't say anything. Rachel, on the other hand, told Finn that she needed to think if she really wanted to go away or not, they would live as a married couple, she didn't know if she was ready for that. Even though she was kinda scared of her father she doubted he would do something to harm her, Finn couldn't believe in what he was hearing and as his anger was already messed up he decided not to say anything and just leave. He was hurt, he had fought everything for her and she just decides not to leave with him? That wasn't fair, specially Hiram's victorious face to him.

* * *

Later when Finn was already home he got a text, it was from Rachel:

_**I'm sorry babe, but I'm not ready! I think we should take a break - R**_

Finn's eyes widen, there was something wrong in that, he knew his Rachel would never do that.

Finn started crying, that couldn't be his Rachel doing that to him. He decided to call her, no one picked up. He knew that something really wasn't right in that, he was going to wait for her in front of her school tomorrow, he needed to make sure she would not let him go, ever.

* * *

The next morning Finn was already waiting for Rachel in front of her school door, he smiled when he saw her coming up, she smiled back at him and stopped in front of him.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" Finn held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Did you send me a text last night?" Rachel looked down and just nodded. Finn couldn't believe that, it was really her, she really wanted a break. Out of desperation he pulled her to him and hugged her tight, he started crying and hid his face on her neck, she had never felt her heart ache so much. Seeing him like that wasn't fair, but she was doing what was best for him, she knew that. Finn only kept there crying, he couldn't understand what was going on. He knew that Hiram had something to do with that, so he looked into her eyes. "Honey, tell me the truth, please?" he made a puppy dog face and tried to kiss her lips but she turned her face and he kissed her cheek, she only looked back at him and said:

"It's just a break!" Finn got mad somehow, he guessed that he his medication was useless when it came to losing Rachel, so he grabbed her wrist a little bit rougher than he should and yelled at her.

"Tell me now!" Rachel's eyes got teary and she only whispered.

"You're hurting me." Finn got back in himself and let her go begging for forgiveness but Rachel only looked at him and ran away to her school looking down. Finn punched the wall and walked to his car, what the hell had happened? Wasn't she ready to give herself to him? How could she need a break now? He walked inside the building of his company and saw Hiram there, he went to him and just said coldly.

"What did you do to Rachel?" Hiram looked at him as if nothing ever happened and just said that he haven't done anything to her, and if she wanted a break it was her choice. Finn still couldn't believe that.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on her desk looking to her notebook writing her name with Finn's and doing hearts on it, she couldn't believe the hell she was living, this weekend was meant to be perfect. But apparently it would be hell, she wouldn't travel with Finn, maybe she would never be back to Finn, she only realized she was crying when she saw Santana asking her if she was okay. She just nodded her head but it was obvious that she wasn't.

* * *

At lunch time Santana asked her again what had happened, Rachel only looked down and said that she had asked Finn for a break. Santana noticed that she had a bruise on her wrist and asked her what was that, she told her that Finn did that, but that it actually wasn't hurting, her heart was the one that was aching in a way that it never had before. Santana wouldn't let go, something bad was really going on, but she could never expect what would come next. Rachel only looked down and just said one thing

"My father..." Santana's eyes widen and she asked.

"What did he do?" Rachel looked down crying hard.

"Finn and him got in a fight last night, a physical fight! Because of me. Then, after Finn left my father went to my room, I yelled at him and he sit on my bed and made me lay with my butt on his lap like a little kid and he spanked me. At first I was screaming of pain but then I started crying out of panic! I noticed that his dick was hard and he wasn't really slapping my butt anymore, he was feeling me up. I've never felt so scared Santie." Santana was out of words but she managed to ask.

"But why did you ask Finn for a break?" Rachel took a deep breath and carried on.

"He told me that if I ever told Finn about that he might get crazy and do something stupid because of his disease, and unfortunately he is right. I don't want Finn to be in trouble because of me." Santana only hugged Rachel, she could understand her point but she also thought that Rachel should never let Finn go, she would throw away her happiness if she did so. Rachel hugged her back saying: "I'm so confused!" Santana waited 'till she was calmer and told her that she should tell Finn everything, he was the only one that could keep her father away from her. Rachel nodded and promised her that she would go to Finn's house after school to talk to him.

Back in the Company Finn was glaring at Hiram. He wanted to fire him but he was one of the best employees he had and that wouldn't be fair. Finn had an idea, what if he called the doctor that took care of him to help Hiram with his obsession over Rachel? He knew that he was mad at him but Hiram never really was a bad person, actually he used to be an awesome man, that was for sure a slip of his mind. He needed help and liking or not Finn loved him as a friend and he would help him whether he would like or not.

* * *

Later on Finn went to his house and when he got in he went straight to the library, he needed to get his mind off of everything, so nothing better than reading. But when he walked in his heart skipped a beat, Rachel was there sleeping with her head on some book sat on the desk he bought for her, what was she doing there? He walked to her smiling and softly shook her, she slowly opened her eyes looking at him, she smiled and he smiled back. Rachel picked his hand in hers and held it tight intertwining their fingers as if admiring how it fit, it was a perfect match, she smiled at him again. She was there to be back to him, he was sure, that smile couldn't mean anything else but that.

"I'm happy to see you here!" Finn said then he pushed a chair and sat beside her still letting her hold his hand. Rachel looked at him in embarrassment, should she really tell him what happened or just tell him that she wanted him back? Finn could see sadness in her eyes and pushed her to his lap, she held into him tight, as if afraid to lose him. Finn ran his fingers on her back to relax her, but she was still very tense. He softly asked her: "Did your father do something to you honey? Why did you want the break?" Rachel just looked down. She was so confused, would he get so mad that he would want to kill her father? What if her father had was some kind of disease? That was too sick for her to accept that it wasn't a disease! She had an idea, what if she told him on their small trip that was going to be this weekend? Then she could tell him when they got there and Finn would have some time to calm down before seeing her father again, that was it, she was going to tell him on his beach house. Rachel looked into his eyes and whispered.

"Do you take me back?" Finn nodded as if she was crazy for asking that. She smiled and kept going. "So, are we still traveling this weekend?" Finn kissed her lips, even though it hasn't been even a day without it, it felt like forever. Rachel smiled on the kiss and kissed back, making it more passionate, Finn made her turn to him and straddle him. Rachel pulled away gently and mouthed "perv" to him. Finn laughed and pecked her lips again telling her that it was her fault for being that hot and that of course they would still travel.

* * *

After a while Finn and Rachel were on his bed watching TV just cuddling with each other. Finn knew something had happened but he decided to not ask her right now, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Suddenly he remembered that he needed to call his doctor to talk about Hiram, so he told Rachel to wait just a second cause he needed to make a call about business.

*phone talk*

Dr. Ship: Hello?

Finn: Doctor? Finn Hudson, remember me?

DS: Of course, how have you been?

Finn: I'm doing awesome, but I have a friend that is having some kind of issue, so I wanted you to help me of how to deal with this.

DS: sure, what's about?

Finn: My best friend, he's obsessing over his daughter, she's only 18! She's really scared, and I'm afraid he will do something to her.

DS: and she told you something about him?

Finn: that she saw him masturbating on her underwear.

DS: and him?

Finn: He hasn't told me anything. I guess he's scared, so he's getting angry and pushing me away.

DS: are you friends with his daughter too?

Finn: she's my girlfriend. So I'm actually scared and jealous at the same time.

DS: oh, I get it! Do you think you can bring him here for a talk?

Finn: I'll try. Thank you doctor!

*end of phone talk*

Finn hung up and saw Finn by the door crying, she only looked at him.

"Who do you think you are to tell people about that? It was supposed to be a secret!"

Rachel ran away and Finn ran after her, he caught her and made her look into his eyes.

"Honey, I'm trying to help him. Even though I shouldn't, and I know this is embarrassing but not for you, not for me, for him." Rachel broke down crying in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"How can you be so awesome? I'm sorry I overreacted! But it's so hard to see my own father having this kind of disturbing thoughts about me. I love him, but I'm so scared." Finnpecked her lips wiping her tears.

"I know, wanna stay here for the night?" Rachel smirked. Finn chuckled and said: "and I'm the perv one here?" Rachel blushed lightly and picked up her phone, Finn kept staring at her.

"Calling my mom and telling her that I'll sleep at Santana's." Finn looked at her confused.

"Why Santana?" Rachel giggled.

"And you think mom would let me stay here in school days? That's a no go." Finn nodded and let Rachel call her mom.

* * *

Later on Finn told Rachel that he was going to take a shower before dinner, Rachel looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"Can we go to the pool? I never swam here!" Finn chuckled.

"Okay... but I'm so tired Rach." Rachel pouted and Finn smiled at her saying that he would go with her, then she told him that she didn't have any bikini to wear. Finn got her hint but thought it wouldn't really be a good idea to swim naked, so he told her that his cousin left a few clothes there and maybe there was a bikini there. Rachel sighed and went to look for the bikini.

At the pool Finn was already with his trousers waiting for Rachel, she came back running and Finn was like "wow". The bikinis she found in Ashely's clothes obviously were small for her, so her breasts were looking huge and so was her butt. She came running and held him tight throwing both of them in the pool. Finn laughed as they surfaced and told her that she was being a bad girl, she then ran her hands on his perfect chest and looked at him with naughty eyes asking him if he wasn't going to punish her for being a bad girl. He was really trying hard to resist 'cause he wanted their first time to be perfect and he had already all planned for the weekend, but he could have fun, couldn't he? He just nodded to Rachel and pecked her lips, she didn't let him pull away and stuck her tongue on his mouth, she wanted to make out with him so bad. Finn responded to her passionate kiss just with the same passion and brought her body impossibly closer to his. Rachel grabbed his hair and made him pull away from her mouth roughly and pushed him to her right breast, he was shocked, Rachel was acting wild but he couldn't deny that he was loving it. He pecked her exposed breast lightly, then he pushed the bikini away from her nipple and saw it was really hard, he pecked it and heard her moan his name, then he lost it, he started to suck on it as if there was no tomorrow. Rachel was in so much pleasure, she felt his hard on picking on her stomach, she put her hand inside his trousers and started rubbing him hard. Finn had already moved to her other nipple and was sucking on it like crazy while running his hand on her butt and sometimes touching her there just to tease her. They were making out hard when suddenly they heard a shocked voice saying: "wow..."

Finn pushed Rachel away gently and looked at the girl by the pool and his eyes got wide.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Ashley smiled at them, she somehow found adorable that the girl making out with her cousin was trying hard to make her boobs fit on the swim suit, that she recognized as hers but was failing badly 'cause only the nipples would fit in, so she was trying to hide her face on Finn's neck. Ashley turned to Finn.

"Well, I kinda fought with my boyfriend and I thought that spending a time with you would be a good idea, I'm sorry for interrupting you." Finn chuckled and said everything was okay. Rachel was still really embarrassed but she somehow liked Ashley, she sounded like a funny girl. Finn got out of the pool with Rachel in his arms, Ashley turned to him and said: "Won't you introduce me your girlfriend?" Finn smiled big.

"You already met her, but Ash, this is Rachel, my amazing beautiful girlfriend. And Rach, this is Ashley, my favorite cousin of all." Ashley's face fell when she recognized the girl! Wasn't she the one Finn gave a 18th birthday party? WOW! She turned to Rachel and smiled.

"I remember you! I knew you two would end up together, I had never seen Finn so excited for something as he was for your party." Rachel blushed even harder and just smiled at her. Ashley kept going. "There's no need to be shy honey, if you make my cousin happy I already like you." Rachel smiled back.

"Thank you! Nice to see you again." Finn pulled Rachel by the waist.

"Well, let's have dinner girls?" They both nodded.

After a while Rachel and Finn had already got back to their regular clothes and sat beside Ashley on the dinner table. Ashley couldn't deny how Finn was glowing, he must really love this girl, but wasn't she his best friend's daughter? That must be weird but who was she to judge, right? The dinner went by very well, Rachel excused herself to bed so Finn and Ashley could catch up.

Ashley turned to Finn.

"You finally got a girlfriend man, that is amazing!" Finn blushed a little as Ashley kept going. "But isn't she just 18? And isn't she Hiram's daughter?" Finn nodded to both questions.

"But I fell in love with her, she's so amazing. She accepted me as I am." Ashley smiled.

"So she knows everything?" Finn nodded again and smiled big. No words were needed Ashley understood that it wasn't just dating for them, it was love. Finn said that he needed to sleep and told Ashley that the house was also hers so she wasn't a guest. She could make herself comfortable.

* * *

At Finn's room Rachel was laying on his bed wearing just her panties and a shirt of his, he could swear that she was making really hard for him to wait 'till the weekend, but she was already asleep, and she was looking like a princess. Finn laid beside her and held her tight in his arms, she woke up slowly and smiled at him. Finn said he didn't mean to wake her up and that she could sleep again, she shook her head and cuddled in his chest, she slowly whispered in his ear.

"I'll graduate in three months, how about you make a baby with me and then we get married and I can live by you forever?" Finn's eyes got wide, was she really asking him to have a baby with her that soon?

Rachel kept looking at him with puppy dog face, Finn caressed her hair.

"Do you wanna have a child with me?" Rachel nodded and cuddled more into his chest. Finn was afraid of hurting her feelings but he thought she was really young for all that, he wanted to take things slowly so it would work, he would like literally die if she left him. He couldn't take a chance on that, he wanted to have her with him for all his life, but having a child now would be way too much, they didn't even have sex yet. Not to hurt her he only smiled and told her to sleep 'cause she had class on the next day, she only smiled at him and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

At 6 am Rachel woke up by Finn lightly biting her neck, she smiled big until she realized what time it was, c'mon she would have at least another hour of sleep, but Finn didn't stop and kept kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. Rachel looked at him.

"C'mon babe, I still have a whole hour to sleep before I need to get ready for school." Finn jumped on top of her only wearing briefs and pecked her lips lightly.

"Good morning to you too cranky girl!" Rachel couldn't help but smile, he was so damn cute! She kissed his lips passionately, letting her tongue play with his bottom lip, she could feel that he pressed his body harder to hers, he was getting worked up, oops, she really had no intention to do that to him. Finn started to run his hands on her bare legs, getting up every time, he passed up her parts and softly rubbed her lower belly, Rachel let out a moan and Finn got that as an encouragement. He flipped them over so she was on top and got her shirt off, letting her only in her panties. She tired to cover her breasts by instincts but he pulled her hands away and ran one finger over her beautiful nipple, it became hard in less than a second, Finn loved how her body reacted to his, even when he made love to his ex-wife it didn't feel near the sensation he has when he's with Rachel. She was somehow so intense and scared at the same time, he wanted to make her his, but he loved her innocence. Rachel felt Finn grow hard on her belly and giggled.

"Big boy, want me to fix that for you?" Finn smirked and nodded but he said that he wanted to try something different, she just nodded, he then told her to turn her butt to him, she looked at him with curious eyes and got in the position he asked her to, her eyes widen when she realized that he would '69' with her. She got excited and yet she felt intimidated to see him there in front of her as he was already pulling her panties down rubbing her lightly. She let out a moan and heard when Finn told her to take off his underwear too, she did and saw him like a skyscraper in front of her, she didn't think twice, she was a naughty girl, so she pecked him lightly and heard him moan on her pussy lips, OMG, that was going to be hot.

Finn let his tongue slid through her lent and she flinched, she couldn't deny that was turning her on big time, and that by now she was already sucking on him as if he was the best lollipop she had ever had, well, he kinda was. She deep throated him and felt him separating her lips and filling her small virgin hole with his tongue as deep as he could. She couldn't take it anymore, she exploded on his mouth and she screamed so loud that she was sure the entire neighbor had heard them. Well, that wasn't really a problem, but what about Ashley? That would be so embarrassing.

Rachel forgot what she was thinking the moment Finn almost suffocated her with his seed, she coughed a little and he sat in bed worried about her saying sorry. But one thing he couldn't deny, she was looking sexy as hell. She swallowed everything she could and smiled at him saying she was fine, he didn't need to worry about her. Finn brought her to his arms and ran a hand on her back, she was breathing in puffs, he needed to calm her down before she went to school.

After a few minutes he realized that she was sleeping in his arms so he pecked her lips.

"Time for school babe!" Rachel said she didn't want to go, he said she needed to or he would be in trouble with her parents. They had no idea that she was with him. She glared at him.

"I was fine 'till you woke me up earlier than I should, now I'm sleepy!" Finn pretended to be offended.

"Why, I'm sorry." then he turned his back to her. Rachel really thought he got mad and hugged him tight.

"I loved what you did to me earlier." Finn turned to her and held her tight in his arms.

"I felt that you loved it!" Rachel giggled and pecked his lips cuddling with him. Finn realized what she was doing and tickled her. "Baby girl, you still have to go to school. Even though I won't deny that I love being like this with you more than anything." Rachel glared at him again, she thought he was falling for her trick. She pushed him away and stood up.

"You are so boring Hudson." then she walked away.

* * *

Finn went downstairs while Rachel was taking a shower and saw Ashley already having breakfast.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ashley smirked.

"Well, your girlfriend moans woke me up. What the hell were you doing to her? It seemed like she was dying, if I didn't know you better I would really think that you were hitting her instead of doing whatever you did." Finn blushed bright red and just smirked. Ashley laughed and saw Rachel walking down the stairs, she looked at her and saw that she was looking really tired, wow, Finn must be really good in bed to let the poor girl in that situation, she thought to herself. Rachel sat beside them and ate silently, she was so sleepy.

* * *

In the car while Finn was driving Rachel to school they were also silently, was she really only sleepy or something was wrong and she didn't want to tell him? When he parked the car he took her hand and asked.

"Is everything okay babe?" Rachel looked down and smiled.

"I love you so much!" Finn pulled her chin up and saw tears in her eyes, he was really confused.

"You can tell me anything babe." Rachel burst out crying and Finn hugged her tight, he was caressing her hair when she suddenly spoke up.

"Don't leave me please?" Finn only held her even tighter, something was really wrong and Rachel didn't want to tell him, and somehow he felt that it had to do with her father, if he touched his little girl he would be glad to beat him up again. Then he remembered that he had to convince him to go to his doctor, but how? If the only thing he wanted right now was to beat him up and run away with Rachel?

Rachel kissed Finn's lips lightly and ran away from the car before he could ask her anything else. Finn got really worried with her, but now he would have to deal with Hiram in his company and Rachel would be fine as long as she was away from him.

* * *

In the Company Finn greeted Hiram and told him that he wanted to speak with him on his own when he had time. After about 30 minutes Hiram showed up in Finn's office and sat in the chair in front of him.

"So?" Finn took a deep breath and answered.

"Well, I'm here to offer you help. I know you need it, there's no use in denying." Hiram's eyes got wide and his mouth hanged open, he never expected Finn to do something like that, it was a beautiful attitude, in times like these he remembered why Finn was his best friend, no matter what. So, he only started crying, he was feeling so bad with himself for having those kinds of thoughts with his own daughter. Finn felt pity of him for the first time, that man was suffering, he could see that. And it was hard for him to know exactly what to do.

Finn gave Hiram the doctor's card and told him to be there right after work, Hiram just nodded ad walked away. Well, now Finn could sleep in peace his job was done when it came to Hiram, but now he had Rachel to figure out, she has been acting weird, crying out of nowhere and having random talks about babies, she was never like that. But he would find everything out on their romantic weekend on his beach house, at least he hoped so.

_Later on_

Hiran was on the doctor's waiting room, he was so nervous, how would he come to a completely stranger and say that he's having dirty thoughts with his daughter and that he actually touched her butt and felt her up? That was too much for him, but he knew that he needed help and he was willing to give it a try. After a few minutes the doctor called his name he stood up and walked in, he had never been this nervous on his whole life. The doctor smiled at him and asked what the matter was, then Hiram looked down and said in a low tone.

"I think I'm getting crazy, I'm getting obsessed over my youngest daughter, the sexual obsession kind."

The doctor told him that the first step was made, he admitted and talked about it with someone, he asked for some exams and prescribed him a medication to let him more relaxed, after the exams were done he would tell him if he had a physical problem or only a psychological one.

* * *

Rachel got home from school crying hard, Shelby saw and went after her, she saw Rachel on her bed and sat beside her.

"Honey, what happened?" Rachel looked at her.

"Mom, I can't handle this anymore, I need to tell you something!" Shelby nodded and waited for her to keep going, and she did "it's dad mom, he has this crazy obsession over me." Shelby's eyes got wide, what the hell did Rachel mean with that? Rachel looked down and said "nevermind mom..."

"No, you can tell me everything." Rachel looked away and took a deep breath.

"Dad felt me up when he spanked my butt, and I saw him jerking off on my underwear before." Shelby was now in shock, what? Her husband of years was really acting like that? She only held Rachel tight and told her that she would never let anything happen to her, that she will talk to Hiram and see what was going on.

After Rachel had already calmed down Shelby made her the question that was popping in her head like crazy.

"Was that the reason why Finn punched your dad that day?" Rachel just nodded, then Shelby asked one more thing. "Why didn't you leave with Finn that day?" Rachel looked down again and told her mom.

"I was afraid, what if dad does something to Finn? Finn has anger issues, he can't be pushed to his limit and I don't wanna see my boyfriend sick again." Shelby had no words to that, after all this things that she had just told her, Rachel was worried about Finn? That was adorable.

When Hiram got home after talking to the Doctor he was sure that he would start a therapy to help him control his feelings for Rachel. He sat on the couch and suddenly Shelby sat beside him looking angry.

"What the hell is going through your head to fell Rachel up? She's your daughter!" Hiram looked down with tears in his eyes, he was so ashamed. He told her everything and also told her that he had gone to a doctor to help him with that. Shelby was hurt, so she only said one thing: "Go get your things, I'm putting you out!" Hiram knew she was right so he didn't even complained, he went to his room and picked up all his things, Rachel saw him and asked him what he was doing, he told her that her mom had put him out. Rachel started crying like crazy saying sorry and hugged him tight. He hugged her back, he was so confused, why was she so sad about him leaving? Rachel looked into his eyes.

"I still love you daddy! But only as my daddy! I'm so sorry to disappoint you!" Hiram's heart broke, was she really suffering cause she didn't love him back and only saw him as a dad? He tightened his hug on her and heard Shelby yell at him."

Put your dirty hands away from her!" Hiram pulled Rachel away and only looked down.

"I gotta go now."

* * *

After a few minutes the door bell on Finn's house rang, he opened the door and saw Hiram crying with all his suitcases on his hands. Finn told him to come in and asked him to sit on the couch, when he did Finn sat beside him.

"What happened?" Hiram only said three painful words.

"Rachel told Shelby." Finn looked down and told him that he could stay in his house 'till he figured out what he was going to do. Finn stood up but before he left Hiram said something that was going to hit like a bullet in his heart. "Rachel is feeling bad 'cause she doesn't want me back."

Finn glared at Hiram and only said one thing:

"Stop!" Hiram looked down and replied.

"But I'm telling you the truth." Finn sat beside him again.

"If you wanna be here please stop talking about Rachel and just get help. I can't imagine in how much pain she is right now." Finn didn't let him reply to that, he knew that it wouldn't go no where anyway, so he only told Hiram that he would go out for the night.

* * *

Rachel was crying hard on her pillow when her mom opened the door to tell her that Finn was there to see her. Rachel just nodded and Finn walked in, Shelby decided to let them talk to their own, but she couldn't deny that she was really worried about Rachel, would she be alright after all that?

Finn sat beside Rachel and held her tight, she started crying again, she was really feeling bad. Her parents wedding was probably over, her family was now broken and it was all her fault, at least she thought so. Finn whispered in her ears:

"Everything will be fine now babe, he went to seek help. That's a huge step." Rachel couldn't talk, she was crying too much, so she only hid her face on his chest and nodded. Finn couldn't stand to see her so broken like this, so he decided to change the subject by saying: "So, do you still want to travel with me this weekend?" Rachel nodded.

"I need to get my head off all this. I have no idea what I would do to myself if I didn't have you here with me." Finn pecked her lips and really got worried, what the hell did she mean by that? He only laid down bringing her with him and held her the tighter he could. Rachel slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shelby saw when Finn went downstairs telling her that Rachel had finally fallen asleep, she only motioned for him to sit beside her, when he did she looked down and asked:

"Is Hiram at your house?" Finn just nodded.

"He went to seek help. He's suffering a lot with all this too." Shelby started crying and mumbled.

"I love him so much I can't believe he did that to Rachel, you have no idea how much it broke me to see him leaving this house with all his things, but I had to do that." Finn hugged her and comforted her.

"I'm not here to judge you. I know it's hurting, but we gotta be strong, for everyone, especially for Hiram." She only nodded and kept crying. When they thought things couldn't get worse Quinn walk in yelling.

"What the hell? Why did you put dad out of house?" Finn trying to tell Quinn to stop screaming but she kept going accusing her mom of a lot of things, 'till Shelby could finally speak.

"He was jerking off to your sister's underwear, he felt her up, what was I supposed to do?" Then she broke down crying again. Rachel saw everything by up the stairs and ran away crying really hard when she heard her mom yelling that, she really did broke down her family. She went to her wardrobe and started to pick all her things up, she needed to leave then everybody's life would get better. She would wait for Finn to go away and everybody to sleep, then she would run, run to wherever her heart tells her to go.

_**to be continued.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi!_**

**_Sorry it took me long to update._**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

**_Keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 15 – "Perception."_**

Quinn was shocked 'cause all that her mom had just told her, c'mon, it was always all about Rachel. But this time she was really thankful that it wasn't with her. She was still dating Jesse to bother Rachel and Finn but she decided to put her plan on a hold till her family could recover from everything.

* * *

It was dinner time and Rachel went to have dinner with them holding Finn's hands tight. Finn felt something was weird in her, she was holding into him like there was no tomorrow. Maybe she was just too shocked about everything that had happened to them, still he could feel something wasn't right. Later that night Finn decided to sleep there with her, she cussed herself trying to think how she would leave then, he would wake up, she just knew that! And she wanted to have him so much, she couldn't even put on words how much it hurt to think of life without him, but she was doing this for them all. They all seem to be better without her.

* * *

Finn was holding Rachel tight in his arms when she turned to him.

"You know I'll always love you right?" Finn nodded and pecked her lips, he felt when she deepened the kiss and then pulled away saying goodnight to him.

It was 3 am, Finn was sleeping peacefully beside her, she got up and placed a note beside him, she took a last glance at him then she left.

* * *

Finn woke up with an empty bed beside him, he searched for Rachel but only saw a note beside him, as he started reading his heart broke and he could only think of what he would do to find her. The note said:

**"Hey family and Finn,**

**Mom, I'm really sorry for leaving like this, I know you are probably really mad at me right now, but lately I've been only causing trouble in your life. I love you a lot mom! Thanks for everything.**

**Quinn, YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS, but I still love you big sis. Wish you all the best in the world. Love ya!**

**Finn, I'm so sorry! Just don't forget what I told you last night okay? I love you more than anything in this world. You're free... be happy.**

**If you ever see dad that tell him this, please: **_**Truth is a battle of perceptions. People only see what they're prepared to confront. It's not what you look at that matters, but what you see. And when different perceptions battle against one another, the truth has a way of getting lost. And the monsters find a way of getting out.**_

**And please, please do not try to find me.**

**Thanks!**

**-Rachel"**

Finn ran downstairs and gave Shelby the note.

Shelby couldn't believe in what she was reading and neither could Finn. They started to look for her everywhere, they went to the police station but they said they couldn't help them 'cause she was over 18 and she left 'cause she wanted to, she wasn't a missing person.

* * *

Hiram heard about all that and decided to go to a treatment center, he couldn't deal with that anymore, when he saw how devastated Finn was he kinda went crazier himself.

* * *

Finn searched everywhere, LA was for sure a big city, she had left. Leaving no clue about where she was, she did a perfect job on running away.

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Finn tried to keep on living without Rachel, he wasn't really doing a good job, he had looked almost all over town and no one seemed to have seen her, where the hell did she go? He was losing faith.

* * *

Meanwhile a blond dyed hair girl was working in a coffee shop in a poor neighborhood in LA, she was skinny and looking a lot older than she really was, it must be the make up and the clothes. She decided to change her looks so no one would recognize her. She also changed her name. Rachel, which now was known as Barbra, actually that was her middle name but no one knew that. She was living in a rented tiny apartment just by the coffee shop she was working in.

Tina was living with her, they worked together and decided to share an apartment cause neither of them had money to live on their own. Tina was 22 and had no family as long as Rachel knew, Rachel told her the same story she was telling everyone, she wanted to forget that she was once a suburb girl. Let alone that her boyfriend, no, ex-boyfriend was rich. That ex in the word boyfriend still hurt Rachel like crazy, but she was playing a part as Barbra and she couldn't show anyone her weakness.

* * *

Rachel was on the kitchen making dinner when Tina came to her.

"So, I found this on our bathroom floor, what is it?" she showed Rachel a picture of Finn, the only thing that Rachel took with her that reminded her of him. She looked down and told Tina that he was just an ex-boyfriend, someone that she loved very much. Tina smirked and said: "A hottie han?" Rachel blushed and looked down again, Tina smirked even bigger and asked: "Spill girl, was he good in bed?" Rachel got teary eyes, she didn't know, she probably would never know. Tina realized that she got sad and hugged her. "So not over him yet?" Rachel just shook her head and hugged Tina back.

Tina knew that Rachel was hiding something big, but she didn't want to force her in telling her anything, she would let Rachel tell her cause she wants to do so. She wiped Rachel's tears and said: "Let's eat and then sleep Barbra, we have a busy day tomorrow!"

_NEXT DAY_

Finn was walking down the street of a poor neighborhood 'cause he was looking for another maid for his house since his one was pregnant and would need to take a time off, he was tired of walking when he entered a coffee shop, he sat down and a blond girl came to him, his eyes widened immediately.

Rachel panicked but she decided to act as if she didn't know him, so she asked:

"May take your order Sir?" Finn was in complete shock, that girl, it was Rachel, she was thinner and blond but that was for sure her. He grabbed her hand.

"Rachel, it's me!" she pushed her hand away and replied.

"I'm not Rachel, my name is Barbra. Sir, you must be confusing me with someone else." Finn shook his head and grabbed her hand again.

"Stop pretending Rach! Why did you run away?" Tina saw what was going on and approached them asking if everything was okay. Finn let Rachel go, she ran away and Tina kept glaring at Finn until she recognized him, that was the guy from the picture. Tina said angrily:

"You leave Barbra alone, she doesn't love you anymore!" Finn was so confused.

"Her name's Rachel not Barbra! And I need to talk to her, please!" he begged and Tina just shook her head.

"Seems like she doesn't want to talk to you. I'm sorry!" Finn left the store with teary eyes, did something happened to Rachel or was she only pretending? She looked so different, tired, older. She had almost nothing from that girl he used to date. He would let her be for now, but he would talk to her, he needed an explanation.

* * *

Later on Tina saw that Rachel was still crying and she asked her if she was okay, if that guy did anything to her, Rachel just shook her head and kept crying. Tina then looked serious at her.

"Why did he call you Rachel and not Barbra? I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." Rachel just looked down and walked away, she needed to think.

* * *

Finn got home and he still haven't decided if he would call Shelby and tell her that he saw Rachel or if he would try to figure out what really happened to her before telling. Next day he would wait 'till Rachel walk out of that coffee shop and she would have to talk to him.

* * *

Rachel was crying in her bed looking into a picture of Finn, she missed him so much, he looked even hotter and more handsome now. Only God knew how much she wanted to kiss him today. When she felt him holding her hand, she still loved him so much, but now she knew that she would have to deal with him, he wouldn't let go that easy.

* * *

Next day after work when Rachel left the coffee shop to go home she saw him there, he was waiting for her. She kept walking and he ran after her and grabbed her arm tight but without hurting her, he looked into her eyes.

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" Rachel just looked down and mumbled.

"Leave me alone, I don't know you!" Finn got mad and made her look into his eyes.

"Oh yeah you do! You used to be my girlfriend, my best friend's daughter, my everything Rachel! Why did you leave me like that? Why did you leave everyone like that?" she stared at his eyes and hers got teary, she felt him calming down, then she just said:

"I don't really know... I'm so sorry."

Finn only hugged her tight, he could feel how honest she was being. Rachel hugged him back and told him to go to her house. Getting there Tina was watching TV, when she saw that guy she stood up.

"Didn't I ask you to leave her alone?" Finn could swear that he saw a small smile form on Rachel's lips as she said that it was okay, she had invited him. They went to her room and they both sat on her small bed. Finn looked around.

"So, you're living here honey?" Rachel just nodded, she found cute that he called her honey even after all the pain she put him through, he kept going "Do you wanna talk? I think I deserve an explanation, don't I?" Rachel nodded again and started speaking.

"Finn, I really love you, but I realized that everyone's life would be better without me. I only cause trouble!" Finn shook his head.

"We got lost without you! Your dad went to treatment, but at least he's a lot better now, actually I even think that your mom and him are dating. Even Quinn got sad, you see, she stopped hitting on me. And I... the pain I felt when I read that note was so intense that I thought I would die. I miss you so much!" Rachel looked down, Finn picked her chin up and suddenly pecked her lips, he was dreaming of doing this for months, he felt like heaven when she kissed him back, he forgot everything that happened and now it was only Rachel and him in that tiny room, in that tiny bed. Finn pushed her on bed and laid on top of her, her body was reacting to every touch of his, he needed that girl, and he would make her his now. He wanted it to be perfect and romantic, but he guessed that life wasn't like a fairy tale, but he still hoped to be her prince charming.

Rachel knew what was about to happen, thank God Tina left some condoms on her drawer, she was crazy to be his woman, even if their situation right now was quite weird. She moaned when she felt his lips on her neck while his hands were unbuttoning her blouse letting her bra show, Finn took his own shirt off and felt Rachel's hands on his back feeling him up. He removed her bra and pecked her perfect chest, she was so beautiful, yet she had lost so much weight that she had kinda lost her curves, and he didn't like that very much. But he still got lost in her body and kept kissing her till he got to the hem of her pants, he looked into her eyes and she nodded, he then took off her pants along with her panties letting her naked under him. Damn, that was such a turn on to him! He kissed her craving body and felt when she was removing his pants as well, along with his boxers, he smirked, she was still his naughty girl. Suddenly she pushed him away and got up, he looked at her confused, she opened her drawer and picked up a condom throwing it on him, he picked it up still looking at her, she smirked and said:

"What? I don't wanna get pregnant in my first time, and no those are not mine. They're Tina's!" Finn laughed and put the condom himself, then Rachel jumped on him and kissed him deeply. Their tongues were battling each other, they were loving yet desperately, they missed and needed each other so much, not only physically but as in a whole. Finn kept kissing her when she felt a pressure on her, he was entering her gently not to hurt her. She closed her eyes to ease the pain and felt when he finally popped her cherry, she was no longer a virgin, she was finally his. And only now she could see how stupid she was for letting him go like that.

They never had such an intense orgasm, it was pure love mixed with pleasure, pleasure of being with each other after so long. After their breathing calmed down a little bit Finn ran his hand on her hair.

"You look dead gorgeous, but I miss your natural brown hair." Rachel smiled.

"You're so random, and I missed that like crazy." Finn looked dead serious into her eyes.

"You know that if you let me I will try to fix you... no matter what."

**_to be continued._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi people!_**

**_I realized that I put two Marleys on this fic so I changed this last one to Tina. Sorry._**

**_Keep the reviews coming please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 16 – I know this pain_**

Rachel looked away, she still had no idea what to do, should she come back? She missed everyone, but she didn't feel like going back home and going through a lot of stuff again, her life was easier where people really didn't know her, where people didn't care. Finn tightened his hug on her and made her look at him.

"What is it honey?" Rachel pushed him away and sat on bed.

"I don't really wanna go back home." Finn's eyes got wide right away, what the hell did she mean? She just made love to him, of course she would be back right? Finn only mumbled.

"What?" Rachel stood up and just went to the bathroom.

She was so confused, she loved everyone there but she didn't want to go back there, at least not yet. How would she explain her running away to her mom? She started crying hard sitting on the toilet. Finn listened to sobbing on the bathroom and went after her, he kneeled in front of her and asked softly.

"Why don't you wanna go back home?" Rachel couldn't believe in how caring Finn was being, she somehow expected him to yell at her, hit her, or something like that. She knew she was being a bitch and she felt like she deserved to have everyone mad at her. Finn stood up and held her hand bringing her up too, he guided her to bed and laid there with her, only hugging her tight, he knew she didn't want to talk right now. Rachel cuddled in Finn's arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up a few hours later with her stomach growling, she realized that she haven't eaten for the whole day, so she slowly tried to push Finn's arms away but he opened his eyes and locked his arms around her.

"You're not going anywhere, I lost you like this once, won't happen again." Rachel smiled, he was so adorable. She looked at the clock, it was 2am, so she looked at him and said.

"Chill babe, I'm just hungry, aren't you? We skipped dinner." Finn smiled back at her, pecked her lips.

"Well, I'm hungry too!" They got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Finn was helping Rachel to make them a snack when Tina walked in. Rachel looked at her and asked:

"What are you still doing up?" Tina smirked.

"I was worried about you, I heard noises coming from your room. So now that I saw you had left your room I came to check on you." Rachel just smiled and went "awwwwwww" hugging her tight.

"I'm alright. Well, I haven't introduced you yet, so Finn this is Tina, my best friend in the world. And Tina, this is Finn Hudson, my boyfriend." they shook hands and Tina smirked again.

"Not ex anymore?" Rachel blushed heavily and Finn explained.

"Technically she never broke up with me, so I was never an ex, right Rach?" Tina smiled but then stared at Rachel in confusion.

"Why does he call you Rachel, Barbra?" Rachel just looked down.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Tina... I'm so sorry!" Tina's jaw just hung open and she said:

"What?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Well, I actually ran away from home, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, so everyone calls me Rachel, not Barbra." Tina was shocked.

"And why did you do that?" Rachel looked down.

"My dad was kinda obsessing over me, my family was falling apart and I thought I was causing all the troubles, so I ran away." Tina was still shocked but she saw when Rachel started crying and hugged her tight telling her that everything was okay. Rachel felt really lucky, out of a crazy thing she found herself a real friend.

* * *

Next day Rachel woke up in Finn's arms, it felt like a dream, but she needed to go to work. Her boss had really been like a mother to her, so she couldn't let her down. She got up and started to change clothes, Finn woke up as well and stared at her.

"What are you doing babe? It's only 6 am!" Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to work." Finn shook his head.

"You don't need to work in a coffee shop Rach! Did you finish high school at least?" Rachel nodded, she actually finished the last month in a public school around there.

"Of course I need to work! And if you keep distracting me I'll be late." Finn got up and pulled her back in bed with him.

"You go there and say that you will quit. I'm taking you back home babe." Rachel shook her head and said:

"I'm not ready to be back. I can't leave Tina behind like that." Finn just looked down.

"But you left me." Rachel pulled his chin up and pecked his lips.

"And I'll be forever sorry for that, I can't make the same mistake twice." Finn just shook his head and said:

"Go to work or you will be late, I need to go work myself too." Rachel nodded.

"Don't tell anyone you found me, please?" Finn sat on her bed and brought her to his lap.

"I guess you didn't understand how much everyone is suffering Rach, I need to tell them." Rachel cuddled in his chest.

"Okay, but I'm not going back home yet." Finn smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Come live with me?" Rachel smiled big and said smirking.

"Someday I will. Now I really gotta go. Bye my love!"

Later that day Finn went to Shelby's house and told her everything, she was really happy and she was for sure visiting Rachel.

* * *

At night the door bell of Rachel's apartment rang, Tina opened the door and saw Finn with an older woman, she looked like Rachel, so she invited them in and said that Rachel was in the shower but that she would be there soon. When Rachel went to the living room she saw her mom there sat on her couch, she got in shock. Shelby's eyes widen at the sight of Rachel, she was so different! Still she ran to her and hugged her tight saying that she missed her so much and that she wasn't mad at her, that she was free to do whatever she wanted to. Rachel started crying, she really never thought that her mom would be that understanding, she knew that Finn probably convinced her that she needed time, Finn was really an angel in her life. Finn got teary eyes when he saw that Rachel really looked happy, so he said:

"Who's in for a dinner out? All on me!" Rachel laughed and pulled Finn to a hug, then she saw Tina looking down and said:

"Where do you think you're going? Come here! You're from this family too." then Tina smiled and hugged them too, she finally had a family and Rachel had hers back.

* * *

They all got dressed up and went to Rachel's favorite restaurant, that one that Finn and Rachel had their first date. Tina was shocked, was Rachel a rich girl? So, she looked at Rachel and whispered.

"Are you rich?" Rachel blushed a little.

"No, I have a good life, but Finn is wealthy." Tina was really scared that she would never fit in Rachel's life, she was just a poor girl that had no family. Looking from the outside Rachel seemed to have a perfect life, still she ran away.

Then a black haired latina girl slowly approached their table and said.

"Is that you Rachel?" Rachel smiled big and just hugged the girl saying:

"Santie, I missed you so much! I hope you understand why I left." Santana only nodded, she missed her best friend like crazy.

"I do Rach, but I miss you so much. It's so good to have you back. You missed our senior prom, that sucked." Rachel's eyes got teary, she had always dreamed of going to a prom, and she missed hers, but it was for a good reason she thought.

Santana excused herself and went back to her parents table. Rachel noticed that Tina was looking worried, so she asked for only her to hear.

"Are you okay?" Tina nodded and smiled, Rachel didn't buy it. "Spill!" Tina only looked down and told her that when they go home she would tell her. Rachel nodded but she knew that something wasn't right with her new best friend.

* * *

When they were about to go home Finn held Rachel by the waist and whispered in her ear.

"Go home with me babe? I promise to drop you by at work tomorrow." Rachel blushed hard, she knew exactly what he wanted. She wanted it too, but she had promised Tina that they would talk later on, she couldn't let her friend hanging. She somehow knew that Tina needed her, she had no one else to rely on. So, Rachel looked down.

"How about tomorrow honey? There's something making Tina worried and I need to be there for her." Finn just nodded, he didn't want to admit but he was jealous of Tina, Rachel seemed to be putting her first on everything now. Rachel saw that Finn didn't like her answer so she turned to him and pecked his lips. "I love you babe, stop pouting please?" Finn kissed her lips passionately, he seem to have forgotten that Shelby and Tina were still there with them.

Shelby sighed and looked at Tina.

"These two are impossible! They have always been like this." Tina laughed.

"They date for how long?" Shelby smiled.

"I really don't know, but it's been a while, it will be a year right after Rachel's 19 birthday." Tina just smiled and decided to stop talking.

Rachel was still kissing Finn, he made her so hot, that wasn't fair, she needed to go home with Tina and now all she wanted was to make love to him once again. No, Tina needs you Rachel! She kept replaying this on her head so she pulled Finn away gently and told him that she was tired. Finn said that they were already going home and that tomorrow she would have no excuse, she would go to his house so they could hang out alone.

* * *

Later on at Rachel's house Tina was laying on her bed when Rachel walked in her room and sat beside her.

"What's going on Tina? You look so sad." Tina just looked away.

"What will I do to my life after you leave me?" Rachel's eyes got wide.

"But I won't leave you." Tina looked away.

"Of course you will! You are rich! I'm just a poor girl with no family!" Rachel hugged Tina.

"But I won't leave you 'cause you are my best friend, actually you're like a sister to me. I think when I'm ready to go back home you should go with me. I was talking to Finn that when I go home I wanna go to college, my dream is to be a journalist." Tina's eyes got teary.

"I know I'm being selfish but I don't want you to go. There's no room for me in your old life, you're real life." Rachel shook her head.

"You're so wrong. Of course there is! You could work at Finn's Company as a secretary or something." Tina's eyes got wide.

"Finn owns a Company? Talk about rich!" Rachel blushed and giggled.

"Well, my father was his employee, they became best friends and I met Finn when I was 15." Tina couldn't believe, Finn had the guts to be with a 15 year old girl? Rachel could read what was written on Tina's face and she laughed. "Ewww Tina... No! Finn and I only got together when I was 18. Actually our first kiss was at my 18th birthday party. He gave me the party and this necklace too (shows her the tiffany infinity sign necklace) and then when we were actually together he gave me a promise ring. He's my first boyfriend and I think he will be the only one." Tina was somehow jealous, she didn't know why, but she didn't like Finn that much. Rachel smirked and kept going "Finn helped me so much. But now I'm eager to see my dad, mom said that he's really doing well now. I miss him a lot!" Tina smiled.

"Even after what he did to you?" Rachel looked down.

"He didn't do much, but the idea of him doing something was pretty scary, but he got help and I admire him for that." Rachel then looked to her clock and saw that it was past midnight "OMG! I gotta sleep... night Tina!"

* * *

On Finn's room he laid in bed and was calling Rachel like crazy to wish her goodnight but she wasn't answering, he missed her so much that he wanted her all for himself. Rachel told him before that she finished high school, so he had prepared everything for her to go to a journalism school. He wanted to make all her dreams come true. Then Rachel finally picked up his call.

_*phone call*_

Rachel: hey babe! I'm sorry but I was talking to Tina! 15 missed calls, is there something going on?

Finn: nah... I just wanted to tell you goodnight!

Rachel: really Finn? You got me scared here you know?

Finn: sorry babe, I didn't mean to. I just miss you so much!

Rachel: but you just saw me!

Finn: why are you being so cold to me Rach?

Rachel: I'm not, I guess I'm just tired!

Finn: Is there something bothering you?

Rachel: I'm fine Finn... just tired! Goodnight!

Finn: not even an "I love you"?

Rachel: you know I do! Gotta sleep now babe! Night!

_*end of phone call*_

Finn noticed that something wasn't right with Rachel, so he got up, put on some decent clothes and started his car.

**_to be continued._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi!_**

**_Keep reviewing please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 17 – WTF?_**

Rachel was asleep when the door bell rang and Tina answered the door. She saw Finn was the one bothering them at almost 1 am, what the hell was he thinking? She fake smiled at him and invited him in, she explained that Rachel was sleeping already, so that he should probably go back home not to wake her up. There was something on Tina that Finn didn't like, he couldn't tell what but he felt like she was the reason why Rachel haven't come back home yet. Finn told her that he wouldn't go home now and that even if Rachel was sleeping he wanted to see her 'cause she didn't sound fine over the phone. Tina rolled her eyes and told him to go to Rachel's room then.

* * *

Finn opened Rachel's room door slowly cause if she was really sleeping he didn't want to disturb her, when the door was opened enough for him to get in he did it slowly and saw his princess there, sleeping, but she didn't look peaceful at all, what was happening to her that she didn't want to tell him? He was worried, so he picked up his bag that he brought with him and changed clothes, when he was in his pajamas he laid beside her and held her tight in his arms. He couldn't believe how in love he was with her, he was still so scared of losing her, he would literally go crazy if that happened again. Rachel felt the bed get heavier and turned to face the person beside her, when the arms wrapped around her she knew it was Finn without even opening her eyes, but what the hell was he doing there? Did she miss him so much that she was having realistic dreams with him like that? No, he was there. She opened her eyes and looked at Finn's face still sleepy.

"Finn?" Finn pecked her forehead.

"Yeah princess, it's me!" Rachel smiled and cuddled in his chest sleeping again. Finn smiled at how cute she was being.

* * *

When Rachel woke up to go to work she noticed that Finn was still sleeping beside her, so it wasn't a dream she had last night, he was really there, but why? He lived in the other side of the town, why would he go there in the middle of the night just to lay with her for a couple of hours? She shook him lightly, he woke up but said with closed eyes.

"You work way too early... let me sleep!" Rachel suddenly got mad, so she said in a rude way.

"You should have stayed home then! Why the hell did you come here in the middle of the night?" Finn opened up his eyes wide, why was Rachel being so mean to him? So he only shook his head and got up going to the bathroom. Rachel followed him. "Won't you answer me?!" Finn sighed hard and looked up at her.

"'Cause I thought you sounded weird on the phone yesterday, so I came to check on you. Is that a crime now? You're taking me for granted Rach, if someday I leave not to come back you will realize that you were the one pushing me away. First you left me, when you could at least have told me, of course I would understand that you needed to some time to think away from your family, and now, that I (emphasis on the I) found you, you keep pushing me away. So why the hell did you made love to me when you could have said that you didn't want me back?" Rachel just looked down, she knew Finn was right but she didn't know why she made love to him like that, that just felt right. She didn't want to hurt his feelings even more. But she still wasn't ready to be home again and he was acting all clingy, and she knew that he only came to check on her cause she didn't say an "I love you" on the phone last night. Finn kept looking at her, when he realized she wouldn't answer him, he shook his head in disappointment and just left.

* * *

Rachel only realized she was crying when she felt the tears on her lips, she ran after Finn and found him sitting on the stairs of her building, he was crying as well. She sat beside him, she didn't care she was still on pajamas, she hugged him tight and kept repeating "I'm sorry" on his neck, over and over again. She couldn't lose him, he was her everything, the only reason she still had to keep breathing. Finn held her tight in his arms, he knew she was broken but she was fucking everything up and he had no idea why. Rachel picked up his hand and guided him back to her apartment.

Tina was there watching the whole scene, she really thought that Finn was a hell of an annoying guy and that he was putting a lot of pressure on Rachel. She didn't want to go back home, period. Rachel smiled lightly at Tina when she got inside the apartment and closed the door behind her. Rachel and Finn went back to Rachel's room so she could change and they agreed to have breakfast in the coffee shop she worked in before her shift started.

In the coffee shop Finn and Rachel as sat in front of each other just eating awkwardly. Finn held Rachel's hand.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, but I don't feel like you love me anymore, I have no idea why. Did I do something wrong?" Rachel mentally slapped herself, she was the one acting totally weird towards him and still he was wondering if he was the one that did something wrong, she truly didn't deserve him. Rachel pecked his lips to shush him up.

"Listen here honey, I must be PMSing or something, you did nothing wrong, I did! I'm the one that keeps pushing you away even though you are the perfect boyfriend. I love you and I'm really sorry if I'm making you feel like I don't. Don't give up on me please?" Finn kissed her lips passionately this time and mumbled with his lips still touching hers.

"Never! I will never give up on you." Rachel pulled away and smiled big.

"Now, lover boy, I gotta work!" Finn chuckled.

"I'll come to pick you up when your shift is over, you are going to my house tonight." Rachel pretended to be surprised.

"Oh really?" Finn nodded.

"You promised me, remember?" Rachel just nodded, stood up and pecked his lips.

"…and I can't wait!" she winked and then went away to work.

* * *

Later that day Rachel's shift was almost over when Tina came to her.

"So, movie night tonight?" Rachel looked down.

"Sorry, but I'm going out with Finn and I think I won't spend the night at home okay?" Tinaa looked clearly disappointed, she hated Finn, he was taking Rachel away from her. Rachel noticed that Tina got sad but what was she supposed to do? She needed to make her boyfriend see that she really loved him, he needed her right now. Last night Tina needed her, she was there. Tonight Finn was the one needing her and she would be there, she wanted to be there. So she only looked at Tina and said:

"Finn's insecure you know? I need to spend some time with him too. And above all I miss him way too much to say no to him." Tina looked down.

"Did you really just lost your virginity to him as soon as he found you? Rachel blushed.

"Yeah, I missed him so much that I thought it was the right time and I don't regret it." Tina shook her head.

"We can't give in to a man that easy Rachel! You spent almost three months without seeing him, you have no idea what he did on those months." Rachel looked down kinda feeling like a whore but still she said:

"I love him and I trust him... he's the best thing that's ever been mine." Tina just shook her head.

"Whatever you say... let's go to work."

* * *

Later on it was the end of Rachel's shift and she was looking down when a guy walked in and said:

"I want a mocca latte please." Rachel was so tired that she only replied:

"We just closed Sir." She only heard a laugh and the guy saying:

"Well, so that means my girlfriend is able to go home already?" Rachel smiled big and looked up.

"Finny, I'm so tired, sorry I didn't recognize your voice." Finn smiled big and held her hand.

"It's fine babe, let's go?" Rachel nodded but then she said:

"Do you really want a mocca latte? I can make it for you if you want." Finn smiled big.

"There's no need to honey. We can drink some coffee at home later." Rachel just smiled and nodded "so, let's go?"

* * *

Getting on Finn's house they went to Finn's room so Rachel could change her clothes, she already put some comfortable pajamas, she was so tired that she only wanted to sleep, Finn on the other hand had other plans, but he decided to let her take a nap or she would be cranky later. Rachel laid on Finn's bed and soon she was sound asleep. Finn saw Rachel's phone getting text after text, he was so curious, he knew that he shouldn't read them but it was stronger than him. He picked up the phone and saw:

_**"Hey cutie, I wanna know when we will have fun again! That day was amazing! - T"**_

_**"Why don't you reply hottie? - T" **_

_**"C'mon, I miss you huge red lips on mine! Call me as soon as you can Barbra! - T"**_

Finn could feel his anger building in, he shook Rachel roughly and she jumped waking up in surprise.

"What the hell Finn?" Finn only handed her the phone.

"So, that's the reason you're pushing me away? You could just have just broken up with me, you didn't need to cheat!" Rachel was so confused, what the hell was Finn talking about, then she saw the texts, it was from an unknown number. Who the hell was T? She looked at Finn and said:

"I have no idea what this mean!" Finn laughed sarcastically.

"Oh right Barbra..." Rachel jumped on Finn's lap and kissed his lips passionately, Finn at first pushed her away but she kissed him again and when he kissed back she pulled away saying:

"I swear I have no idea who this T is and that I haven't hooked up with no one while I was away, you are my everything Finn." Rachel looked into his eyes deeply. "Do you really think I'm lying?" Finn looked down.

"Rach, I really wanna believe you, but then who is this guy? And all the things it's saying about your lips on his, what am I supposed to think?" Rachel knew that it was hard to believe but she would never lie to Finn, she really had no idea what that meant, let alone who the hell was that T guy! She looked deep into Finn's eyes.

"I'll call this number and I'll put it on the speaker, what do you say?" Finn just nodded mouthing her to go ahead.

**_*phone call*_**

**_T: hello?_**

**_Rachel: hey, who's talking?_**

**_T: C'mon baby, it's Trace, don't say you don't remember me._**

**_Rachel: of course I don't remember you, I don't know you!_**

**_Trace: B, are you serious? I thought you weren't that drunk._**

**_Rachel: What the hell are you talking about?_**

**_Trace: that day when you met Tina and you went to that club, I was the guy you hooked up with._**

**_Rachel: You're lying, the day I met her we stayed home and talked for the whole night. You are lying! Who is the one making you do this? You are ruining my life you know?_**

**_Trace: I'm just telling the truth hottie, believe in what you want._**

Then the line went dead, son of a bitch Rachel was thinking, who the hell was that guy?

Finn shook his head and looked down.

"So what about now?" Rachel pulled his chin up and said with teary eyes.

"I promise you that I'm not lying! I love you, only you. I never wanted anyone else. There's someone that is trying to ruin us... but who?" Finn only said one thing.

"Tina." Rachel's eyes got wide.

"Do you think it's her?" Finn nodded and kissed Rachel's lips.

"I believe you, just please don't make me regret my decision okay?" Rachel nodded and kissed him roughly, she wanted to forget everything and just be in Finn's arms. Was Tina really the one behind all that? She pulled away and looked into Finn's eyes.

"Why do you think it's Tina?" Finn pulled Rachel on his lap straddling him and caressed her hair.

"Well babe, cause she seems very jealous of us and very possessive of you. I think she's a lesbian Rach." Rachel shook her head.

"Are you that jealous babe? She doesn't like me that way, she's just worried." Finn shook his head but he really didn't wanted to fight with Rachel right there, he wanted her, he needed her. He kissed her deeply, he needed to feel that she belonged to him and not some stupid Trace or whatever his name was, and he wouldn't let Tina ruin that for them. He pushed Rachel roughly on the bed and laid on top of her, she just smirked knowing that her man was again venting his anger in a sexual way, well, she couldn't deny that it was really sexy to have a man out of control in bed. No, not out of control but in her control.

**_to be continued._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi people!**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. This story is almost ending, I think we'll have only two more chapters.**_

_**I've read the comments about my deleted story, but I deleted it because every single review I got was bad, and I really don't want to deal with angry little girls right now. Hope you understand. It's posted in Portuguese in another site, if you're interested tell me on twitter, I'm gabigameiro.**_

_**Keep reviewing please?**_

_**Thank you a lot.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 18 – Total Mess**_

Finn tore Rachel's clothes apart and her eyes got wide, wow, he must be really angry. He put his hand inside her underwear and rubbed her clit hardly, she moaned, when she did he slid a finger on her and screamed.

"Moan my name Rach, MY FUCKING NAME!" Rachel did as told and Finn put his finger out of her and told her to suck on it, she did. She was really excited to see him behaving like that, Finn was usually so cute that she loved seeing him crazy and horny like he was at that moment. When his finger was really wet he did something that made Rachel's eyes wide a little, okay, that was forbidden path, he should better take his finger out of there. Finn smirked when her eyes widened, he teased her ass hole and she pushed his hands away, he laughed and said: "Aw, c'mon babe, let me do that!" Rachel shook her head and Finn pouted putting his fingers back on her sex "You're no funny Rach!" Rachel giggled and pulled him for a kiss.

Finn was going in and out of her hard, still she was begging for more, he laughed.

"So my baby girl likes it hard?" Rachel just nodded, she was almost there and Finn kept teasing her instead of doing what she was telling him to do, she scratched his back hard and sucked on his neck to mark him hard, he laughed again. "I'm the one that should mark you." Rachel just smirked.

"Just do it." Finn sucked on her neck hard and his dick accidentally slipped out of her and the head teased her ass, she pushed him away right away and glared at him. "I told you I don't want that!" Finn brought her back to his arms.

"But I did nothing that was an accident!" Rachel shook her head like a little child would do, Finn chuckled and pecked her cheek. "Let me do all the little things you like then?" Rachel smiled big and got on his lap making him entering her again.

"Make me cum Finn, you're playing way too much today." Finn laughed hard and did what she asked him.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up, damn it, she was sore as hell. She shook Finn lightly that mumbled something she couldn't understand. She gave up on waking him up and went to take a shower, she needed to go to work soon. When she looked herself she wanted to kill Finn, she had marks everywhere, even with make up people would notice all the hickeys she had on her neck and chest, she laughed to herself and how Finn really had that need to mark her, she was already marked, on her heart. It only beats for him.

Finn dropped Rachel at the coffee shop and told her that he would have a meeting and he might not be able to see her that day. Rachel pouted but told him it was fine as long as he called her when he got home, he nodded and pecked her lips telling her to have a wonderful day.

It was time to face Tina, Rachel took a deep breath and walked in that coffee shop that honestly she didn't like anymore, she wanted to dye her hair back to brown, she had gained some weight since she was back in Finn's life, it was time for her to stop fighting who she really is and go back home.

* * *

Tina at first smiled at her when she entered the coffee shop to work, but then she noticed all Rachel's hickeys and got kinda mad, after Trace thing she was sure they would break up. But apparently they didn't, instead they probably had rough sex. Rachel marched to her and said coldly to her.

"Let's have lunch together today 'cause we really need to talk." Tina just nodded and Rachel walked away to work.

* * *

It was lunch time and Tina was nervous, what would Rachel need to talk to her? She had been rude to her all morning, something was really wrong. Rachel sat on Tina's table.

"Why did you do that? And who the hell is Trace?" Tina's eyes went wide and she replied.

"I have no idea, what are you talking about?" Rachel glared at her.

"Of course you do! Someone is trying to ruin Finn and I, and I think it's you. And it hurts bad! I'm lucky Finn is a great guy and believed me, or I would have lost him last night, but instead we made love all night long. And it was great!" Tina's eyes got teary.

"Why are you telling me that? I don't want to know about your AMAZING sex life with Finn." Rachel felt bad when she saw Tina's teary eyes, but now she was sure that what Finn told her was true, she did like her as more than a friend, or why would she be so sad about that? Rachel grabbed Tina's hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't like you like that. And I thought you were my friend. I think I'm going back home this weekend." Tina just nodded and Rachel walked away.

* * *

At night Rachel was on the couch watching TV when Tina walked in with a guy, they kinda looked alike, wasn't Tina all alone in life? Tina sat on couch beside Rachel.

"This is Trace, my brother." Rachel got mad immediately.

"Oh, so you're the one trying to ruin me? And your brother? You told me you had no one!" Tina just smirked.

"Well, I lied Barbra." Rachel just looked down and mumbled.

"Whatever..."

"He's gonna stay the night okay?" Rachel just nodded heading to her room, she couldn't believe that Tina turned into be a real bitch, she wish she was with Finn, so she decided to call him.

*phone call*

F: hey baby!

R: hey, can you talk now?

F: yeah, but just a little, this meeting is boring me so we took a break. How are you honey?

R: not really good, you won't believe what happened. Tina came home tonight with a guy named Trace, yeah the same one that texted me yesterday telling me that he is her brother! I can't keep staying in this house.

F: Then don't! Go to my place! You know where I keep my spare key.

R: Is your meeting taking long to finish?

F: Like about an hour, why?

R: Can you come to pick me up? I really don't have money for the cab and I can't take a bus here this time 'cause it's dangerous.

F: of course I can babe... just get your things ready that my driver is gonna pick you up in a few and take you to my house okay?

R: thank you babe!

F: no problem! See you when I get home okay?

R: for sure! Love ya!

F: love you too!

*end of phone call*

* * *

A few minutes later Finn's driver was at Rachel's door and when she was about to go outside Trace held her tight not letting her go, she yelled.

"Get off of me!" Finn's driver listened to Rachel's scream and broke the door, when he did he saw a guy pointing a gun to Rachel's head.

He stopped dead on his tracks, what the hell was going on there? He heard the guy with the gun saying:

"She won't go anywhere, now you come here." He marched to him and got him by the arms trying to tie him but he kicked Trace on his parts and he fell down. When he did that Demi ran to the door along with Finn's driver and they got into the car. He started driving like crazy, as fast as he could. When they were far away from Rachel's home he looked at her and asked:

"Are you alright ma'am?" Rachel just nodded crying and thanked him for saving her. When she got to Finn's house she just laid on the couch in shock. Tony, the driver, picked up his phone and called Finn immediately telling him what had just happened, Finn got in panic and didn't stop asking if she was okay, he told him that he would be home in a minute. When Tony hanged up he called the police and told them what happened and gave them Rachel's address so they could go after Tina and Trace.

* * *

Tina couldn't believe that her brother was such a fail, he only asked him to not Rachel leave and a guy without any gun could save her? C'mon! She had planned on keeping Rachel there till she forgave her, but now she knew that to get to Rachel again would be super hard cause Finn had a lot of money and would protect her like crazy now. Soon they heard the police coming, they hid the gun and pretended that nothing happened. The police could do nothing for now but keep an eye on them.

* * *

Finn burst through the door running to Rachel and hugging her tight. He asked if they did something to her, she shook her head, she didn't want to talk about now, she was really shocked. Finn just picked her up in his arms and took her to his room laying on bed with her hugging her the tighter he could. Rachel started crying.

"I'm sorry Finn... I'm so sorry!" Finn couldn't understand anything, why the hell was she saying sorry? He ran his hands on her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Rachel shook her head.

"If I haven't run away nothing of this would happen. I should have never left you!" Finn pecked her lips lightly.

"Baby girl, we can't change the past, so there's nothing really to be sorry about. But now you know that we will need to be careful about you right?" Rachel nodded, she couldn't believe that now she would have to be stuck in that house 'cause two crazy freaks were after her. Was there a way her life could get any worse? Never doubt that, there's always a way! Her phone rang and she saw that mom was calling her, she told Finn to answer for her.

*phone call*

Finn: hello?

Shelby: Finn?

F: yeah… Rach's here with me.

S: you won't believe what happened, Hiram had a heart attack, he's in the hospital now.

F: what? OMG, where?

S: Central Hospital... come here please?

F: we'll be right there!

_**To be continued.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Keep reviewing please?_**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

**_Ch. 19 – "Control"_**

Rachel looked at Finn asking what had happened, he just looked down with teary eyes.

"We gotta go, your father is in the hospital." Rachel's eyes widen and she just nodded. When they entered the car Rachel had the guts to ask what happened to her dad. Finn told her it was a heart attack and that her mom didn't want to say anything else about it, so he really had no idea what the situation was. Rachel just nodded and pecked his lips before he started the car.

* * *

At the hospital Rachel saw Quinn in the hall crying, she came to sit beside her, Quinn looked up when she touched her, she was crying hard so Rachel only held her tighter. Meanwhile Finn went to Hiram's room and saw that he was in the ICU. Shelby was there holding his hand. He was probably sleeping by now. Shelby told Finn to walk in and told him that the surgery was scheduled for two hours from now. Finn decided not to tell her what had just happened to Rachel or that woman would literally fall on her feet at that moment. She asked where Rachel was and he said she was with Quinn.

* * *

Hiram woke up and smiled when he saw Finn. Finn smiled back, Hiram then said:

"Thanks for coming." Finn went closer to him.

"Of course I would be here, you're my best friend." Hiram's eyes got teary, he couldn't believe that even after everything that happened between them, Finn still considered him his best friend. Finn smirked. "But I guess there's a person here that you want to see more than me." Hiram smiled big.

"Is she here?" Finn just nodded and went to the door opening it slowly and calling Rachel. Rachel walked in and she smiled 'cause she saw her father was awake. There's been so much time since she last saw him. She got closer and held his hand.

"Hey dad!" Hiram smiled.

"You're blond!" Rachel just nodded, then Hiram turned to her and kept going. "I'm so sorry kid, I was out of my mind." Rachel smiled and pecked his forehead.

"I know dad, you are forgiven. Now just focus in getting better." Hiram just nodded, he couldn't believe how he was messed up cause of Rachel but she was given him a second chance and he wouldn't screw that up. He would get better and have her in his life again

* * *

It was surgery time and they were all in the waiting room waiting for news. Rachel was on Finn's lap having a nap. Today was a day she wanted to forget that ever happened. Finn was holding her tight when Shelby sat beside him.

"Did something happen today? Rachel is acting weird." Finn looked down and he felt tears running down his face, Shelby held his hand and asked again. "What happened?" Finn only said one thing.

"She's back home." Shelby knew something was really wrong in that but she decided to let it be and talk to Finn when Hiram was a little better. Rachel woke up and saw Finn crying, she wiped his tears and whispered in his ear.

"Did something happen?" Finn shook his head and pecked her lips.

"It's that I love you so much!" Rachel just smiled and kissed him passionately. Quinn was beside them and just pulled them apart.

"This is a hospital, no make outs okay?" Finchel blushed hard and Shelby just said:

"Quinn, get over them! But I kinda agree that a hospital is not a place for this." At that moment the doctor came in.

"Hiram Berry?" Shelby stood up.

"I'm his wife." The doctor said that he would be fine but that he couldn't have any worried at that moment, they just nodded and he said he was still sleeping but they could go to his room. Rachel and Quinn went in but Shelby held Finn back and asked: "What's going on with Rachel? Why is she back home?" Finn just looked down.

"Tina and her brother Trace tried to kidnap her today, my driver saw them and got Rachel, they ran away. I'm sure Tina will go after Rachel, I'm so worried." Shelby hugged him tight and Rachel saw them she somehow got jealous and went to them.

"What's going on here?" Shelby laughed.

"Jealous much Rachel?" She blushed hard and Finn held her around the waist.

"She's right babe, I was just telling her about Tina." Rachel looked down.

"I could never know that she was such a monster!" she said, Finn just held her tighter.

"You could never imagine that honey! Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Rachel just nodded and told Finn she was tired and that her father wouldn't wake up till next morning so Finn told her that they were going home and that tomorrow they would be back. Shelby just smiled and waved goodbye to them.

* * *

Rachel and Finn got home and went to bed, what a day. Rachel had no clothes on Finn's house so she was wearing his. He would pick her things up at her mom's house and at Tina's apartment tomorrow, yeah, he didn't ask her but she would live with him, liking or not. She was in danger and he wouldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

To break the tension Finn said:

"You know you look very sexy with my clothes on?" Rachel laughed and cuddled in his chest.

"Do you like my new hair or do you think I should dye it back to brown?" she asked kinda insecure. Finn laughed.

"Well, I think you look awesome with any kind of hair." Rachel giggled.

"What if I dye it red?" Finn said without a doubt.

"I would love that! Red hairs are rough in bed." he winked. Rachel blushed hard.

"Oh, so you like rough women in bed?" Finn shook his head.

"No, I like you in bed! Rough or not." Rachel pecked his lips.

"You are so cheesy! But it's impossible not to love you." Finn kissed her lips harder this time, Rachel let him. She opened her mouth to let his hungry tongue get in between her lips, Finn held her tight in his arms and got his hand inside her pants, Rachel let him, she needed to release all the stress she was going into. She did the same to him and felt that he was already getting hard. Finn was such a horny boy! He started to play with her folders when her phone rang.

"Don't answer please!" he begged and Rachel just sighed.

"I need to!" She looked to the screen and saw that it was her boss' number. She picked it up. "Hello?" Finn teased her and she moaned a little then glared at him.

"Rachel, is that you? I heard what happened, are you okay?" Finn pushed a finger inside her and she took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, I mean, I'm back home, so I won't be able to work for you anymore." Her boss only said that she understood and hung up. Rachel glared at Finn and said: "Are you mad? That was my boss!" Finn laughed.

"Why so serious? You are loving this, you don't need to lie, I'm feeling it!" Rachel blushed deep red and hid her face between his neck and his shoulder, speaking in a way he could hear it.

"Fuck me badly Finn, I need it." Finn smirked and took her pants off slowly saying:

"We don't fuck babe, we make love." Rachel got on top of him.

"Well, today will be our first fuck then." Finn smiled big and let her be in control, that turned him on like crazy, she was being so bossy and all horny, he loved her sweet side but in bed he loved her like that, he had never really seen her like that but it was taking him out of control. Rachel was teasing him, she was on top of him taking his pants and boxers off but she wasn't touching him, not even letting her body touch the part he wanted the most. He was getting mad, he didn't know if it was just arousal or if his anger issue was acting up, but when he realized he grabbed her by the hair and said:

"Do me bitch, now! No foreplays!" Rachel thought that was weird, he had never acted that with her, he seemed mad, she didn't do what he told her to do, then she felt when his hand collapsed on her face and he yelled like a beast. "I said now bitch!" Rachel had no idea what to think, then it hit her, with all this confusion he probably forgot to take his medicine. But she couldn't help but start crying, he had just slapped her hard, she was tired, she just wanted to make love to her boyfriend, not have to tame a beast like that. For the first time in her life she got scared of him. Finn kept acting like nothing happened and was demanding her to 'do him', so she positioned herself and got ready to ride him, she knew what she was doing was very dangerous 'cause he was clearly out of his mind, but she kept going. When she lowered herself on him he moaned loud and pulled her into a passionate kiss, he bit all over her lips and made her ride him even faster, her breasts bouncing like there was no tomorrow. She knew that she was going to be so sore the next day but she kept going, it kinda felt good. He slapped her butt and she moaned loud, okay now there was something wrong with herself she thought, was she really enjoying Finn hitting her? OMG! She kept riding him hard 'till he changed positions and got on top of her, he went as fast as he could, he was being rougher than he should but somehow he took her to heaven, she was screaming like crazy, but instead of asking him to stop she was asking for more!

Finn said: "You like that my bitch? You do?" Rachel just nodded, she couldn't say anything, she was loving that. Finn smiled and kept going 'till they both climaxed.

* * *

Next morning Rachel woke up with Finn crying beside her. She sat up in bed immediately.

"What happened babe? Are you okay?" Finn shook his head and told her to go to see herself in the mirror, when she did she understood why he was crying. She had a purple cheek and her body was full of hickeys and bites, she truly looked like she was raped, but she jumped on Finn's lap. "I loved last night, I know that sounds crazy but I needed that. I needed you! Hard on me."

"But I hurt you. You should have stopped me, and made me take my medicine." he said looking down "I'm so sorry." he completed his last sentence. Rachel made him look into her eyes and said:

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you, just the way you are." Finn nodded.

"But please, don't let me hit you ever again okay? I won't be able to live with myself if I lose control with you again." Rachel just nodded and held him tight in her arms. Then she got a text, she got pale as she started reading it.

_**To be continued.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi people!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, next one will be the last.**_

_**Keep reviewing please?**_

_**Thank you**_.

* * *

_**Ch. 20 – Crazy news**_

Finn asked her what happened and she just handed her phone to him, he read:

_**"I'll be watching you!"**_

Finn's eyes got open wide.

"Tina?" Rachel nodded and got teary eyes, how could a person have such a messed up life like her? Finn felt that she was scared, and he had to admit that he was scared himself, so he only held her and asked her to take a shower with him, she said yes and they went for a bath to relax a little.

* * *

Later on they were on the hospital to visit Hiram. Rachel had a lot of make up on her face, still you could see a light blue mark on it, Finn was feeling horrible about that. Shelby saw them and Rachel hugged her tight, she noticed that her daughter had lots of bruises on her neck and that her face was a little weird, so she told Finn to go see Hiram 'cause she needed to talk to Rachel.

Rachel sat beside her mom at the hospital cafeteria and she looked at her.

"Honey, what happened to you?" Rachel blushed a little and decided to play dumb.

"What, what? Nothing happened!" Shelby just glared at her.

"So, all these marks on your neck and this huge bruise in your face, 'cause by the amount of make up you have on and it's still visible. Did Finn hit you?" Rachel looked down, Shelby got there shocked. "Did he Rachel?" Rachel nodded but she said:

"But it's not his fault, we got a little too much, you know, last night... mom, this is so awkward!" Shelby shook her head.

"You can't let him do that you honey. Even if he has those anger issues." Rachel blushed bright red.

"I loved it mom... It turned me on." Shelby couldn't believe in what she was hearing.

"So you asked him to do that to you?" Rachel looked down.

"Not the first one, but then, yeah I did!"

"Okay, I won't say anything, but if he really hurts you, don't come crying to me." she said and walked away. Shelby didn't mean to be mean to Rachel but she was so tired and then her daughter come to her saying that she likes when her boyfriend hits her? That was just crazy! Rachel got there sat by herself thinking about how weird all that conversation with her mom sounded.

* * *

Finn was inside Hiram's room talking to him about nothing special, he was feeling a lot better. Hiram noticed that Finn had some bruises along his neck and asked him what happened, when Finn blushed hard he didn't even need an answer, he knew it was Rachel's fault. After a while Shelby walked back in the room, she glared at Finn and he didn't understand a thing, so he asked.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She got there in the cafeteria." Finn suddenly got mad.

"You left her alone there? OMG! You couldn't. You know they are after her!" he left the room running. Hiram looked at Shelby and asked.

"What? Who is after Rachel?"

* * *

Finn got to the cafeteria and didn't see Rachel, he then called her but she didn't pick up, then he realized that he was hearing her phone ring, so he followed the music and found it in a bench outside the cafeteria with a note: _**"You will NEVER see her again!"**_

Finn got desperate and asked everyone if they saw anything, no one seemed to have seen anything, but HOW? They must be kidding him! There he goes again, Rachel was away from him, but this time someone took her, well, he knew it was Tina and Trace, he called the police immediately and Shelby came to him and asked what happened, then he told her that she was gone, someone had taken her. Shelby's face was the face of the regret, she could have never let Rachel on her own.

* * *

The Police had arrived and they was searching everywhere, no sign of Rachel. Finn was crying like a baby, he couldn't believe he let they get her, he prayed that she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Rachel got a knife on her neck and was following them to the basement of the hospital, they couldn't take her away just that moment or people would see them, so Rachel was there, begging them to stop. Tina was laughing hard and kissed her on the lips a few times, Rachel couldn't believe in that but she had a knife on her neck, she had to kiss back. Eww... Tina was supposed to be her best friend, then she looked at her and asked:

"Why are you so bruised?" Rachel just looked down and didn't say anything, Tina asked again getting the point of the knife closer to her skin. Rachel just said:

"I had rough sex with Finn last night."

"What? And you let him do that to you? I wanna make it to you too! Can I Barbra?" Rachel just looked down, she knew she couldn't say no, so she only felt when Tina ran her hands on her legs and found the spot Rachel was afraid of being touched by someone other than Finn.

After a few minutes Rachel had tears on her face and Tina was fingering her hard, it was hurting her, she knew that but she was so crazy that she didn't mind complaining. Trace saw that and got turned on, so he tried to touch Rachel too but Tina got crazy and told him to get away, only her would touch Rachel like this. Trace insisted and kept arguing with Tina. She stood up and pushed him away from Rachel. Rachel stood up as well since Tina had taken the knife away from her and ran away, she realized that she was still in the hospital and when she saw a doctor she ran to him and begged for help. He picked her up and noticed that she was bleeding, he ran away with her to a room.

* * *

The police went to the basement and arrested Tina and Trace, finally Rachel would be able to have some peace right? Finn entered the room that Rachel was resting after the doctor checked on her and held her tight.

"Thank God you're here. I'm so sorry!" Rachel smiled and answered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I got so scared when Tina got me, but now it's all alright. And I have something to tell you." Finn pecked her lips.

"Good or bad news?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Well, I lost a baby." she got a little bit teary, Finn looked at her as she carried on. "But there were two, so we still got one." Finn didn't know what to feel, she just told him that they lost a baby but still they would have a child. He hugged her tight.

"I love you!" Rachel burst out crying on his arms, she also didn't know if those were happy or sad tears, her life was just too messed up for her to know.

* * *

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Hiram was back home and so was Rachel, she decided that she would be there living with her family. Finn didn't like that decision but respected it, so they were just like any other couple, finally. Well, she was now almost 4 months pregnant, her mom couldn't help but get disappointed in her because of that, she didn't think that Finn would be stupid enough to make a baby with Rachel when she was only 19. But well, that was done and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Rachel noticed that Finn was getting madder and madder as the days went by, so she convinced him to go to his doctor to check on his anger issues. When he got there he found out that his medication wasn't working properly 'cause he was sick, he was told he had cancer, leukemia to be exact. He had no idea what to do, he needed to tell Rachel but how? She was just doing awesome now, she was happy with the baby they were about to have in a few months, how could he ruin her happiness like that? Still he needed to treat himself, he needed to tell.

Rachel found weird that Finn asked her to come to his house as soon as she could, well, he never said 'as soon as you can' to her. Still she did, getting there he made her sit on his couch.

"Babe, I need to tell you something, but you need to promise me that you will be calm." Rachel just nodded, hearing him say that just made her heart go crazy, she was feeling that something good wouldn't come out of that. He kept going. "I went to my doctor last week and I found out that my medications aren't working anymore." She got her eyes wide, oh damn, that wasn't good at all! "So, he needed to find out why, I did a lot of tests and they found out that I have leukemia." Rachel started to cry immediately and shook her head.

"You're not serious right?" Finn got mad.

"Does it look like I'm kidding Rach?" Rachel just looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry baby, it's just my nerves, I'll start treatment next week, but they are already trying to find me a donor, I need a compatible bone marrow, and since I killed my brother I have no one." Rachel pecked his lips.

"No one is alone. I'm here for whatever it takes. You'll make it babe. I know you will!" Finn kissed her lips again.

"I can't die, at least not before our baby is here. I wanna see it." Rachel put her fingers on his lips shushing him.

"You won't die, don't ever repeat that!" Finn just nodded. Rachel jumped on Finn's lap. "Make love to me?" Finn shook his head.

"I cant babe, my nerves aren't alright, the medication isn't working and I can't go hard on you 'cause you're pregnant." Rachel kissed his lips passionately.

"Please?" Finn couldn't resist that, so he kissed her again.

"If I start to go too hard don't hesitate to push me away." Rachel just nodded and Finn guided her to his bed. Million things were in her head at that time, how could the love of her life be sick? He needed to get better, she would die with him if she died, but what about the baby? She was so confused. Finn noticed that she wanted to make love to him to forget, to take her mind out of things. He also needed an escape, he couldn't think about the possibility of leaving Rachel and not seeing his child. That was a no go! He would be strong, he needed to.

Finn was going in and out of Rachel in a lovely way, they were connected. She noticed that he was looking at her and smiling, he was admiring her belly, yeah it was just a bump but you could see she was pregnant, especially when she was naked, her breasts were now huge and they were bumping up and down with the movement, he never saw something so sexy in his life. He felt when Rachel got tight around him and collapsed on his chest exhausted. He cuddled with her and said "I love you so much, you both!" Rachel smiled at him and then fell asleep.

* * *

Next day Rachel got home after lunch and started to cry like crazy. Shelby went after her and asked what was going on.

"Finn has leukemia mom, he's sick!" Shelby just hugged her, she couldn't believe that! Finn didn't deserve that, no one did, let alone a good guy like him. Shelby tried to calm Rachel down by saying that everything would be fine.

* * *

It was the day, Finn went to the hospital to start his chemo, he was scared but he was trying to be strong for Rachel. His doctor greeted him and then looked at Rachel, she was clearly devastated, but something called his attention, her belly. Was she pregnant? Well, he wouldn't say anything now, but if they didn't find a donor and that belly had a Finn's child inside maybe the kid could be his donor. Finn went to start his session and Rachel pecked his lips saying:

"Everything will be okay, just have faith." Finn nodded and mouthed "I love you!" then he went away.

The doctor said:

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel nodded. "Are you pregnant miss?" Rachel nodded again. "Is it Finn's?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes... he's my boyfriend." The doctor smiled.

"Well, how far are you?"

"Almost 4 months." she said

"I know I seem crazy but I was thinking that if we can't find a donor for Finn in this mean time, this child would be his closest relative alive, so it may be compatible with him." Rachel then smiled big, well, this really came to the right time, God always knows what He does.

_**To be continued.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi guys!**_

_**This fic is finally over, I really hope you enjoyed this journey with me.**_

_**I'm so thankful for everyone that took a time to read this, it means a lot. People who review, you are great and the reason we always want to write more and more.**_

_**Thank you all. See ya soon.**_

* * *

_**Ch. 21 - Forever**_

Rachel was sitting beside Finn's hospital bed holding his hand while he was taking a nap, he was looking horrible, so sick, she was really afraid that she would lose him

As the days were passing by his hair started to fall and she asked him if he wanted to shave his hair all at once so it would be less painful, he agreed but as soon as his hair was off Rachel could see that something was bothering him.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Finn shook his head and started crying.

"I look terrible, you deserve so much better, you don't deserve to spend your pregnancy in a hospital beside me." Rachel held his hand tight and wiped his tears.

"Babe, listen to me, I love you! It's not matter of what I deserve or not, it's that I love you and I'm here for whatever it takes. I know we're not married yet but I promised you that I would be here on happy and sad moments, and unfortunately this came along while our little boy is on his way. So, I'm not leaving, no matter what you say or do." Finn nodded and pecked her hand.

"I love you too! So, did they find a donor yet?" Rachel just shook her head, she didn't tell him about the possibility of their little son, yeah, they found out it was a boy, to be the one donating to him. She wanted to make sure he was compatible first.

* * *

Rachel was 7 months pregnant, Finn was getting worst, she was so afraid that she never left his side. Finn tried to be optimistic but he knew his situation was hard, and they couldn't find a donor anywhere. He needed that marrow bone transplant like as soon as he could. Rachel walked inside his room after going home to shower and saw Finn there writing something, she sat beside him.

"So, what are you doing babe?" Finn smiled big.

"Well, in the group therapy here they make us sing, so I liked it and I wrote a song." he looked down as soon as Rachel picked up the paper from him. "It's not that good Rach, but it's for you!" Rachel smiled big as she read the lyrics, then she looked at him.

"Can you sing it for me?" Finn nodded and started singing "You're Mine" to her. Rachel started crying and as soon as he finished singing she pecked his lips lightly.

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. And you are good babe! When you get better you should start singing and writing." Finn laughed.

"You are too adorable, so how's our boy doing?"

"He's awesome, I brought some pictures of the exam for you to see." she handed them to Finn and he smiled big. He couldn't wait for his son to be born, he really hoped that he wouldn't die before it happened. He tried to show Rachel he was confident but inside down he didn't believe he would get better and that hurt, a lot. The thought of never seeing Rachel again and his son was painful. Than he had an idea, well, his doctor was single, good looking and around his age, maybe he could make Rachel fall for him so it wouldn't be that bad when he died, yeah, that was what he would do.

* * *

Doctor Efron walked inside the room and saw Finn there watching TV. They started to talk, everything was fine 'till Finn looked at him and asked.

"So, what do you think of Rachel?"

"Your girlfriend?" Finn nodded, then Zac kept going. "She loves you very much and she seems to be an awesome girl." Finn smiled.

"She's an awesome woman, but do you think she's pretty?" Zac laughed.

"Hudson, only a blind guy would think she's not pretty. But what's going on with all these questions?" Finn looked down and didn't say anything. "If you think she would look to another guy you are very wrong, she loves you so much, and she's carrying a baby of yours, so don't waste your time trying to push her away." Finn looked at his doctor.

"But she'll be all alone when I'm gone." Zac shook his head.

"Stop being so negative. You will get better and you can't do that to her, she'll be very mad if she realizes what you're doing." Finn just looked down and then Rachel entered the room, she smiled big at him and pecked his lips.

"Hey love! How are you today?" Finn smiled.

"I'm good, and you?" Rachel giggled.

"Very good babe." she then looked at Zac and said: "Can I talk to you doctor?" Zac nodded and they went away.

Rachel looked at him.

"So, I noticed that Finn is very sad nowadays, is there something that I should know? I don't want to be spared of something just because I'm pregnant." Zac chuckled.

"Well, nothing that I know of, but I think he doesn't believe he will get better." Rachel just said "oh" and then her eyes got teary. Zac held her and said: "I can't promise you anything but I promise I'm doing my best."

"I know you are." Rachel wiped her tears and went back inside Finn's room, he looked at her and asked:

"What happened?" Rachel just shook her head and pecked his lips.

"I love you!"

* * *

Two months later Rachel was in the first week of her 9th month of pregnancy, she was really tired and her belly was huge. Finn was taking a nap when she walked in and sat beside him. He was sleeping while saying:

"Rach, you need to be with him, I will die soon, he thinks you're awesome and pretty! Please?" he started to shake and Rachel got scared, so she went to him and shook him to wake him up but while trying to wake him up she kept wondering "what the hell did he mean? Who should she be with? And no way he would die soon." Finn woke up and jumped in bed. "Rach?" Rachel nodded and caressed his hair.

"It was just a bad dream babe, relax." Finn pushed her to him.

"Rach, I love you but I want you to promise me that if I die you will move on." Rachel's eyes got wide.

"You won't die Finn! Stop saying that!" Finn made the best puppy dog face you can ever imagine and said:

"Please babe, promise me?" Rachel just nodded.

"I promise, but you won't die, so that won't happen. AHHHHH!" Finn held her hand.

"What is it babe?" Rachel smiled big and rubbed her belly.

"I think it's time!"

Finn called a nurse and told her that Rachel was going to give birth, she told him to stay there but he told her that he wanted to see his baby born. Finn went to the delivery room with Rachel holding her hand the whole time. When a cry filled the room he noticed that he was crying too. They handed Rachel the baby and she held him tight, she couldn't believe that he was finally brought to this world and that now he could also save Finn. Finn pecked her lips and played with the kid's little hands.

"Finn Christopher Hudson II" Rachel said. Finn's eyes got teary and he nodded.

* * *

After a while Rachel was still in bed recovering from the birth when the nurse came and took little Finn away to do some tests, she winked at Rachel and at that moment she knew what she was talking about. Finn looked at her confused.

"What was that about?" Rachel smiled big.

"Nothing much babe, I guess they do that to every kid." Finn glared at her.

"Rachel, Rachel... I know you, you are up to something." She just giggled.

"Nah, now go rest!"

* * *

Later on Zac came with the results, it was positive, they were compatible. Rachel hugged Finn tight and then he realized what was going on, he looked furious.

"Are you mad Rachel? Our baby is so much more important than this. What if something happens to him?" Rachel looked down but Zac came to her defense.

"The risk is almost 0% Finn."

"But there's still a risk. NO WAY!" Finn yelled. Rachel held him tight but he pushed her away. "He's your son too, and you're willing to do that to him?" Rachel got mad.

"But nothing will happen Finn, besides you having a chance to survive!" Finn shook his head.

"I don't want to if the donor is him." Rachel got infuriated.

"And what? You'll die? NO! You can't be that stupid! That kid needs a father! Nothing bad will happen to him!" Zac looked at Rachel with a sad expression.

"If he doesn't want to I can't do anything." Rachel started to cry hard and walked away mad.

Zac looked at Finn and said:

"I'm being serious, there's almost no risk." Finn still shook his head. "I know you're scared but you gotta do that, it will work. Do you wanna leave Rachel here on her own?"

"No... but I don't want to use my child." he said. Zac sighed.

"You're not, if it was your father would you donate?" Finn nodded. "See? I bet little Finn would do the same. I promise he will be fine. Can we do that?"

"But she's being selfish!" Zac sighed again.

"If in that delivery room I told you that I could only save one of them, who would you choose?" Finn looked down and said in a low tone.

"Rachel."

"Exactly, don't be so hard on her. Try to understand her." Zac said. Finn nodded.

"You can do it, but please be extra careful with my son." Zac smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will be!"

* * *

Rachel was in the waiting room with her mom, the surgery had already started. She was so scared, what if something went wrong and she lost both her son and boyfriend? NO, that wouldn't happen! Shelby held her hand and told her to be calm, the doctor would be out soon and everything would be fine with the both Finns.

* * *

About an hour later Zac came smiling and told Rachel that the surgery was a success, that little Finn were now resting and that Finn was on the ICU but only because his immune system was weak. Rachel smiled and went to see her son, she looked at him and saw him sleeping, she ran her hand on his small head and smiled big, that boy was the cutest thing ever, well, he was just like his father.

* * *

Rachel and little Finn were home already, Finn was still in the hospital recovering, he was doing so well now.

Zac walked inside Finn's room with some papers on his hand, he smiled at his patient.

"I have something to tell you." Finn looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You are cancer free now. Still you have to be checked for the next 5 years to be sure it won't come back." Finn smiled the biggest he could and asked Zac to call Rachel.

* * *

After a few minutes Rachel walked in with Finny in her arms.

"So? Anything happened?" she was worried. Finn nodded.

"I'm cured!" Rachel's eyes got teary and she held Finny tighter on her chest, Finn told her to come to him, she did and he kissed her lips passionately.

"So, when can he go home?" Zac laughed.

"In a week!"

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Finn got to his house and his eyes got teary, he couldn't believe all that had ended, he looked to his son and picked him in his arms.

"Baby boy, I never said it but THANK YOU! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today." Rachel hugged them both.

"And if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here today. See, God always knows what to do." Finn nodded and put Finny in his crib. He went to Rachel and held her tight in his arms.

"You are my guardian angel. I have no idea how you handled the pregnancy with me being sick." Rachel smiled.

"I knew little Finny would save you. That's what gave me strength." Finn kissed her passionately, Rachel kissed him back and then pulled him away telling him that he needed to rest. Finn shook his head and kissed her again!

"Can we make love babe?" he asked while taking her shirt off. Rachel stopped him.

"Babe, you need to rest! We have a whole life to do that." Finn sighed but he knew that Rachel wouldn't give in, so he cuddled with her, after so long, he finally just laid in his bed with his loved one and cuddled.

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

Rachel was playing with Finny when she saw a note on her bed, she still lived with her mom. She opened the note and it read:

_**"Hey baby girl! I think we deserve a time to ourselves don't you think? I asked your mom and she will watch Finny for us. So, now go to my driver (that by now is already waiting for you outside your house) and he'll know where to take you! I love you! - Finn"**_

Rachel changed clothes and ran outside her house and saw Finn's car there, she entered and the driver just smiled at her and started the car.

* * *

Rachel noticed that she was in some kind of private airport, she got out of the car and saw an helicopter. Finn was at the door, she ran to him and kept looking at him as if waiting for an answer, he looked into her beautiful mocca eyes and said:

"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, so won't you fly with me?" then he picked up her hand waiting for her to do something. Rachel smiled big and just nodded. Finn pulled her inside the helicopter and they started their flight.

* * *

"So, why did you bring me here?" Rachel asked puzzled. Finn smirked.

"For you to see the view?"

"And?" Finn laughed.

"So we could have lunch in a very special place."

"Okay" Rachel said still curious, she knew that Finn was up to something. When they got to the place Rachel couldn't believe that, they were in the place where they first went to vacation together, when she was 15. He came to her and hugged her backwards, his hands around her waist.

"So, I remember you told me that you wanted to come to this place again, and with someone special, you remember that?" Rachel just nodded and then said:

"I told you I wanted to... OMG!" Finn smiled big.

"Yes my darling." he kneeled in front of her. "So, I think I have no words to tell you how much I love you, I just hope you can feel my love cause it's really strong and it gets stronger everyday. That's the reason I'm here to ask if you want to be my wife. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Rachel pulled him up and kissed him deeply. "So that's a yes right?" Rachel smirked.

"More than a yes! It's an of course! I can't believe you remembered this. I was just 15." Finn pecked her lips.

"I know that will seem a little bit creepy but I wrote it down when you told me, I wrote like this 'Rachel wants her proposal to be there' and then when we started dating I already knew a lot about you my baby." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, that was creepy. I was just 15!"

"And? I knew you would be mine someday." he said then pecked her lips again.

When they got back home Rachel told everyone the news, well, they kinda expected it 'cause it was obvious that they would get married soon. Finn was so happy that his smile was almost eating his whole face. He always knew that Rachel would be his someday, but he never thought that she would be there for him no matter what like she was.

Well, it was her and him forever, her and him right now!

_**The end.**_


End file.
